Operation: Win Phoebe Grey Back
by ghostgirl96
Summary: Six months ago, Phoebe Grey was betrayed by not only her father, but her boyfriend Blaine as well. Trying to leave her past behind her in Seattle, Phoebe goes to college in NYU. But what happens when Blaine comes to New York to win her back? Phoebe already gave her heart to him once, could she do it again? *Sequel to Operation: Phoebe Grey*
1. Chapter 1

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Before college started, I took Gavin's offer to travel with him. He built houses and schools for third world countries while I photographed. We had a fling but decided to be friends. He was the distraction I needed to keep my mind off of Blaine.

It has been six months since I spoke to both Blaine and my father. After graduation, I moved east to attend NYU. Finally free of the "Grey Shadow," I was allowed I make my own friends and decisions. Oddly liberating, it was also bittersweet. I refused to have any contact with my father and Blaine. Seattle was the place my heart had been broken and I refused to return there.

The last time I talked to Blaine was the day of graduation when he cornered me into talking to him. He looked terrible; he hadn't slept in days, neither had I. There was so much that he wanted to talk to me about but I didn't want to listen, I was too heartbroken. After the ceremony, I avoided both him and my father.

New York City was my home now. I had an apartment that I shared with a girl I met during orientation, her name was Georgia. She also happened to be from Georgia. Georgia was energetic, witty, funny, and didn't care about my last name. Probably because she came from wealth herself. Nonetheless, we became the best of friends instantly. Georgia was a skinny, African-American country girl with big, curly hair. She loved to party just as much as I did. We were a perfect match.

A few weeks into the school year, I met a boy named Darren. He was nothing like Blaine. He was selfish and dangerous; everything he did was for himself. But his mindless behavior was a turn on for me, we started dating. Darren came from New York City, Brooklyn to be exact. He was a grungy, Kurt Cobain wannabe. Darren's blonde hair was always gelled and brushed back. He was skinny, enjoyed chain smoking, playing guitar, hooking up with random girls, and wearing ripped jeans, black, leather boots, and band t-shirts.

Teddy was the only person from Seattle that I allowed to visit me. When I moved here, he was the only person who I gave my address to. He helped me move in and tried to get me to call my father back. There was no way in hell. Teddy tried to get me to understand that my father did what he did, but what was there to understand? My father didn't think I was a capable adult. But he never forced me to come back like my mother tried to do.

Today was Friday which meant that Georgia and I were going out to party tonight. Darren and I had broken up for the umpteenth time; he wanted to live the single life. Instead of moping around over the breakup, I decided to get wasted with Georgia.

The club we were at was crowded with kids from school. Georgia was dancing with a boy from our building while I ordered another shot. I felt him approach before I actually saw him. My body tensed and my heart raced when he placed a hand on the small of my back. I turned up to look at the face that had haunted me in my sleep. The face I had tried to get out of my head. The face that reminded me of the better times. The face that I loved.

"Hey Phoebe," he said.

Blaine stood before me in black jeans and a white crew neck top. He looked older, more mature with his shaven face. Then I reminded myself that he was almost two years older than me, of course he looked more mature. That didn't stop my heart from nearly exploding out of my chest or a gasp slipping out of my mouth. The boy that I had loved stood before me. I had pictured what I would say if I ever saw him again. Nothing came out.

"Phoebe?" he looked worried, "Are you alright?"

I couldn't be here, Georgia would understand if I left her. I ran out of the club, Blaine tried to catch up to me. But I was faster. I stole a cab from a drunken couple and sped away as Blaine emerged from the club. He watched me go, a look of anguish on his face. Tears fell down my own, how did he have the same effect on me? I had tried to desperately get away from him. Why did he have to come and find me?

I ignored the thought of going back to him and walked up the stairs to the apartment. Why would I go back to a liar? Why would I allow myself to get played again? The first time hurt so bad, the second time could potentially kill me. Darren opened the door to his apartment, clad in only his boxers.

"I need you, now," I feverishly kissed him.

He wasted no time in undressing me and pulling me to his bed.

The next morning I cuddled against Darren's chest. He was warm and smelled like cinnamon cigarette smoke. Yuck. But it was homely. Yawning, I looked up towards him. He was staring at the ceiling and smoking a cigarette.

"That was a surprise," he said, eyes still on the ceiling, "I thought you said I was a delusional douchebag?"

I cuddled closer, "You are but at least the sex is good."

"I'm glad we agree on one thing," he traced my shoulder.

Darren didn't need to know that while we were having sex, all I pictured was Blaine. Blaine kissing me, Blaine inside me, Blaine's hands all over my body.

"Are we back together today?" Darren asked.

"Maybe," I kissed his chest, "Depends on how good you screw me."

* * *

Georgia and I were going to another bar tonight. Once I told her about seeing Blaine, she automatically thought that going out would keep my mind off of him. Darren met us there in his usual attire - dark jeans and band t-shirt. He kissed me as we danced. We rubbed our bodies together sensually, grinding to the music.

Georgia was dancing with another guy next to me. He was average height, a mixture of African-American and Asian, and a really good dancer. I froze. I knew him. That was Sean. If Sean was here, that meant Blaine wasn't too far behind.

"What's wrong baby?" Darren moved down to kiss my neck.

"Nothing, can you go get me a drink?"

Darren nodded before emerging in the crowd. I felt a pair of hands grab my waist.

"How'd you come back so fa-," I turned around.

Blaine stared down at me, his eyes blazing. I pulled back from him, it was too surreal.

"Please Phoebe," Blaine begged.

"Stay the hell away from me. I have nothing to say," I seethed.

Just then, Darren came back. He handed me my drink, checking out Blaine.

"Who're you?" Blaine snapped.

"He's my boyfriend! Now please go."

Blaine's bemused expression broke my heart all over again. Darren wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"You're joking, right?" Blaine laughed, "You're dating him?"

"Who are you?" Darren snapped, looking very annoyed, "And why are you talking to my girlfriend?"

"She was mine first," Blaine growled, "And I plan on getting her back."

Sean and Georgia joined the group. Shyly, I waved at Sean. He grabbed me into a bear hug.

"God it's good to see you," he squeezed me.

"Get your paws off my girlfriend!" Darren pushed him off.

Sean frowned between the two of us then at Blaine.

"We should go," I pulled Darren with me, afraid of an escalating fight.

"Wait," Blaine grabbed my arm, "We need to talk."

"You aren't talking to my girlfriend," Darren grabbed my other arm, "Now let's go."

"Just listen to me for a second!" Blaine yelled, "Tell this Joel Madden wannabe to wait."

"If you go and talk to him, we're done," Darren frowned.

I stared at my past and my potential future.

"Darren, I'm so,-" I tried to get out but Darren stormed off.

I resisted the urge to follow him; I vowed to call him tomorrow. Blaine grinned at me, it did things to me that I couldn't describe. I wanted back in his arms more than anything.

"You have five minutes," I warned him.

Georgia gave him a curious look; I knew she was assessing him, trying to figure out why I was so drawn to him. Honestly, I didn't know why myself. He hurt me once when I trusted him; he could do it all over again.

Blaine held my hand as we made our way outside the club. The sound wasn't any lower out here than it was inside the club.

"Your place or mine?" Blaine questioned, when I took a moment to respond he said, "I guess it's your place."

We took a taxi cab back to my apartment. Sitting so close to him made me squirm. I could smell his cologne and his natural musk. God, why did I agree to this?

Blaine walked around checking out my apartment. He looked at the photos of me and Darren, me and Georgia; some of my friends back home, and some new friends. Teddy was the only family member who had a place on my wall.

"No family pictures?" he observed.

"No, I don't see my parents that much."

A knowing look appeared in his eyes but he kept his mouth shut.

"You're down to four minutes," I mumbled.

Blaine ran his fingers through his overgrown hair, "I miss you more than I ever thought was possible."

I kept an impassive face.

"Doing what I did was the biggest mistake, I should've told you. If I could go back and tell myself from day one to tell you, I would. God Fee, I've replayed our whole relationship in my head so many times. I can't stop thinking about you and I don't think I could if I wanted to.

We were so good together and I of course fucked it up for us. I want to make it up to you, whatever it takes. I will not give up on us getting back together. As cocky as it sounds, I know you still want me too. I've wanted to get you back ever since you left my apartment. And for good reason, you refused to talk to me.

But I'm begging you to give me a second chance. I will work day and night to gain your trust again. Please give me the opportunity to make it up. I left Seattle to come and see you again. I know this isn't the end for us. It can't be, I love you."

Anger ran through my veins from his speech. I wanted him back and here he stood, saying he wanted me back too. In an ideal situation, I could forget our past and move on. We would get back together and live happily ever after.

"You can't just waltz back into my life and expect me to forgive and forget. You hurt me so bad Blaine. I can't even look at my father the same way! How don't you see that? I never stopped loving you but at the same time, I hate you. I hate you for making me cry, I hate you for making me feel stupid and I hate you for coming back into my life. Why can't you just leave me be?" I cried.

Blaine approached me, "Don't hate me, please. I'm sorry, so so so sorry. But I love you Phoebe, please don't hate me."

He wiped the tears from my face and leaned his forehead against mine, "Tell me you love me still Fee, please."

I couldn't form the words he wanted me to say.

"Phoebe, say you love me. I need to hear you say it."

"I can't," I turned away from him.

He turned my chin to face him, "Say you love me again."

I looked into his eyes, they showed so much pain. I was the cause of his pain.

"I love you."

Blaine grabbed the back of my neck and tilted my face up to his. His lips felt so good against mine. I groaned in relief when his hands massaged my boob. Our bodies meshed together, desperately clinging to one another. Blaine lifted my dress over my head, exposing my bra and thong. A low growl ripped through his throat as he took in my outfit. He hoisted my up against his waist; his raging boner poked me through my underwear. I gasped in surprise.

"Are we going to do this?" Blaine kissed my neck.

All I could do was nod. He massaged my butt as he sucked my neck. I arched my back, giving him better access. Blindly walking backwards, Blaine fell backwards into a wall. Laughter exploded from my throat.

"You think that's funny?" Blaine grinned at me.

I nodded, smiling, "Yes I do."

"I've missed your laugh," he rubbed his thumb on my cheek.

"Is that all that you missed about me?"

Blaine's eyes turned serious, "No, I missed everything about you. Even your obsession of taking photos of me."

I rubbed my nose against his, "I deleted every photo."

"Why?"

"I was mad," I sighed, "Then I reloaded them and created a file that was password protected with a password only Teddy knows."

Blaine looked contrite, "Let's go to bed. We can talk in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Was it all a dream? Was I going to wake up and see Darren next to me? I took a chance and opened my eyes. Blaine was sound asleep, his muscular arm wrapped tightly against me. I snuggled closer in case this was a dream and I would wake up alone.

What did this mean? Were we back on? Were we still broken up? Did I even want to get back together with him? If I forgave him, I would have to forgive my father.

Blaine shuffled and sighed, I turned my focus back to him. When he woke up, we could figure out what was next. Maybe we said all that we had to say and we were done talking. Why couldn't dating come in a handbook?

"What're you thinking about?" Blaine stared up at me, still in the same position.

"Us," I told him truthfully.

His head rose, "Don't over think this. We were meant to get back together."

"I'm not over thinking anything," I recoiled, "And we aren't back together. It was just two old friends having a heated moment."

He sat up, "Old friends? That's what we are?"

I nodded, "I have a boyfriend."

"You had a boyfriend," he shot back; "I don't think he's going to be too happy with you almost having sex with someone else."

"You don't understand our relationship."

"Obviously not. Do your parents like him?"

"They've never met him. Anyways, my mother is the only one who was allowed to come visit me," I stretched, "Not that it matters, I'm not marrying him."

"Wanna get some breakfast?" Blaine climbed out of bed.

"I can't, I have plans," I lied.

"Well when can I see you next?" he frowned.

I sighed and stood up to face him, "What're you doing here Blaine? Why do you choose to come after six months of no communication to come and see me?"

"I want you back, that's why! Phoebe, you can't sit here and tell me that you haven't thought about us getting back together! We need each other!" he yelled.

I shook my head, "I don't need anyone. That's why I moved across the country!"

"Well if you don't need me, I need you," Blaine admitted, "I need you back Fee."

"Why, so my father can pay for your rent?" I spat.

"It wasn't like that and you know it. I loved you, I still love you," Blaine walked around the bed, "Have dinner with me tonight and we can talk."

"I can't," I shook my head.

"Yes you can. Just listen to me tonight and if you still hate me you can leave," Blaine begged.

"There's nothing left to say though."

Blaine closed his eyes, "Please Phoebe."

"Teddy is visiting me. I can't go out tonight."

It wasn't a total lie, Teddy was coming to town. But for a business conference, I'd be lucky if we ever saw each other.

"Then what about sometime during the week?" Blaine asked, his eyes shined with hopefulness.

"I have classes."

"You're going to have to speak with me eventually," Blaine said.

"Fine."

He grinned at me, "I'll pick you up from here at eight on Monday."

Blaine risked a quick kiss on the lips before walking out. Georgia wasted no time in coming to see what happened last night. We sat at the kitchen bar eating breakfast, talking about our night.

"When I came back the two of you were sleeping," she sipped her tea, "Did you guys talk?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I don't want to forgive him but I still love him. I hate myself for loving him but I can't help thinking that if we were still dating, we would be living together in NYC."

"What harm could going out do?" she asked, "You get free food, a chance to vent, and then great sex afterwards."

I laughed, "I don't think all of that is going to happen. What happened between you and Sean?"

Just then, Sean walked out of Georgia's room. He wore only his boxers.

"Have you guys seen my shirt?" he asked in a daze, not even concerned that he was one piece of clothing away from nakedness.

"Don't worry, you won't be needing it any time soon," Georgia winked at me before pushing Sean back into her room.

Teddy was telling me about the grueling adventures of being an associate at a law firm. He was lucky; he knew what he wanted to be.

"Okay, what's going on?" Teddy frowned.

"Nothing."

Our relationship had gotten better when I moved easy. We talked at least twice a week. The only time we argued was when he would try and get me to talk with my father.

"You're lying. What is it? Did you fail a test? Sleep with an ugly guy?" he joked.

I knew that Teddy hated Blaine after what he did. Teddy would kill me if I told him about almost hooking up with Blaine. After he killed me, he would go and find Blaine, then slowly and painfully kill him. I couldn't blame him. I hated myself for letting him get to me.

"Phoebe, come on. You can tell me whatever. I won't get mad."

I eyed him carefully, "You promise?"

"Promise."

"Blaine came over last night. I almost slept with him and forgave him for what happened. We're supposed to have lunch to talk on Wednesday."

Teddy tried and failed to keep his composure, "Are fucking brain dead? Did you forget everything that happened? How could you talk to this poser and yet ignore dad!"

"You promised not to get mad."

Teddy's jaw set, "I'm not mad, I'm annoyed and beyond. How could you forgive him? Better yet, why would you forgive him? You've just gotten better from when you guys first broke up. Why ruin progress?"

"Because I can't stop loving him," I wiped my eyes, "He screwed me over but I still love him."

Teddy's eyes softened, "Come on, let's go home and eat some ice cream."

Teddy let me cry on his shoulder as we watched movies. Why was I crying? I did nothing wrong, everything is Blaine's fault. Why can't he just leave me alone?

* * *

_**Christian's POV:**_

"Sir?"

Taylor's head popped into my office.

"Mhm?" I kept my eyes on the spreadsheet in front of me.

Ros wanted to invest in a new biological science company that used nothing but green materials and stressed the fact that for every hundred dollars I spent, the other hundred went to third world countries.

"Phoebe was spotted with Blaine yesterday."

My head snapped up, "What?"

Phoebe refused to talk to me, but she would talk to him? Ever since she found out the truth, things have been stressful around the house. Ana was mad at first, but now she was heartbroken. Phoebe kept her distance from us; she didn't even want us to drop her off at school. It was fine that she was mad at me, but she couldn't take it out on Ana. Ana had no idea what was going on.

"O'Keefe said that Blaine came in with Phoebe and didn't leave until the next morning."

O'Keefe was the body guard I had secretly hired for Phoebe. Sue me. I wasn't going to let her run wild in NYC. But I made sure O'Keefe knew not to get involved in anything unless it was life threatening. She could go anywhere, with anyone, at anytime. I just didn't want her to get mugged or kidnapped for being a billionaire's daughter.

"Does he have any other information?" I leaned back in my chair.

"Nothing as of right now. He was going to keep me updated."

I nodded, "Very well."

Taylor nodded back at me and made a move to close the door.

"Taylor?" he paused, "Thanks."

He blushed, "Just doing my job sir."

And then he shut the door. I tried to think of what to do next. Call Blaine and ask him what the hell he was doing with my daughter? Fly out and talk to Phoebe? No, call Teddy. He told me that he was having lunch with Phoebe; maybe she said something to him.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Teddy answered.

"Just making sure everything is okay. How're you and Gwen?"

Gwen was the perfect match for Teddy. Bright, beautiful, mature, and seemed to be madly in love with him. The only problem was her thuggish family. Her father has been in and out of jail for drugs and robbery since she was five. Her mother was a recovering coke addict who used to prostitute for drug money. Gwen grew up with her grandmother, who was a nurse at the local hospital. They lived in a small, two bedroom apartment in Chicago. All through high school, she had stellar grades, she was also the valedictorian.

"We're great," I heard the smile in his voice, "Gwen just got a grant from the university for science research."

"That's excellent," even I had to give her props for that, "Have you talked to your sister lately?"

Pause.

"Theodore?"

"Well," he coughed, "Yes. I'm in the city, we had lunch yesterday."

"I see. What was the hesitation for?"

Another pause.

"Theodore!"

"She's been talking with Blaine again," he finally admitted.

"I see," I rubbed my forehead.

"I've tried to get her to call you but you know how she is. She's just too damn stubborn."

"Don't curse," I scolded, "And, well, I'll give her all the time she needs."

"But it's not fair that she's talking to him and not you or mom!"

Teddy never liked Blaine. When he found out about what Blaine and I did, he was also pissed at me. But he was quicker than Ana and Phoebe to forgive me.

"I'm giving her the space she needs. She knows she can come talk to me whenever she'd like," I told him, "I can't rush her."

Teddy let out an aggravated sigh, "I guess so, but I still think its a bunch of bul-."

"Theodore!"

"Sorry dad," but he didn't sound apologetic, "I have to go study. Big test tomorrow."

"Okay, good luck son. I love you."

"Love you too dad."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blaine's POV:**_

I walked inside my apartment with a smile on my face. Phoebe agreed to go to dinner with me. I woke up next to Phoebe and it wasn't a dream. There was nothing I could wish for that could be better than this. I hadn't felt this way in the longest time. She finally gave me the time of day and listened to what I had to say. She finally admitted that she still loved me and not her fake Billie Joe Armstrong wannabe boyfriend. Smirking, I thought about his face when she chose me and not him. Ironically though, I had once been in his position. Six months ago, Phoebe chose Gavin. And where was he now? Obviously not with her. It was my turn to get her back; I wouldn't let anything stop me.

After months of sulking, I decided that I couldn't feel that way anymore. Phoebe Grey was the girl for me, we were meant to be together. I wasn't going to let her be with any other guy, they didn't love her as much as I do. They didn't appreciate her effortless beauty or the fact that she was insecure but tried to act tough or the way she giggled when you kissed her in the morning or after lovemaking. There was no one else that I wanted to sleep with if it weren't Phoebe.

With Sean on my side, I moved to New York City. Stalkerish and possessive, I know. But I had to get her back. Charlie stayed in Washington to be with Darcy. I couldn't believe that the two of them were still together. If anything, it should be the two of them who are broken up and me and Phoebe together. If I play my cards right, I would be with the girl of my dreams. Sean thought I was crazy for wanting to move here, but when I told him that I wanted to try and get Phoebe back, he decided to accompany me and make sure that I didn't do anything stupid. Stupid was not going after Phoebe. I would travel the world for her.

Last night, she said that she deleted the photos of the two of us. I kept every single one; she was even my background on my laptop. Our photos still hung around my room; I went to sleep and woke up seeing Phoebe.

I thought about where I was going to take Phoebe for dinner. Something expensive and of course I would have to pick up some flowers, she loved calla lilies. I tried to thinking of the restaurants I knew of and decided that one overlooking the city would be romantic. Aureole seemed like the best restaurant. Classy, a variety of food, and intimate.

Charlie's phone call interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Hey, how'd it go?" he asked without even a hello.

"Great, I just came back from her place."

"Smash and dashed on the first date?" he joked.

I heard Darcy slap him, good.

"It wasn't like that," I insisted, "I found her in the club with her boyfriend, who, by the way, is a douche, and I begged for her to talk to me. She brought me back to her apartment and we talked. We're going out to dinner Monday."

"Did you kiss her?" Darcy's voice entered my ear.

I heard a few rustling movements, it was obvious that Charlie was trying to get the phone away from her.

"Yes, we did kiss," I sighed, thinking about almost doing more than kissing.

"You think she feels the same way about you still?" Charlie questioned.

"I know she does," I defended myself.

"Good for you," Darcy snatched the phone away from Charlie, "Most guys would be put off knowing that she totally stomped on your heart and went with Gavin to travel the world."

I frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Darcy still had the ability to irritate me.

"I have to go," I lied, "I'm going to go and stop by my dad's."

Ever since moving to New York, I grew somewhat closer to my father. Abby was great, she was like a second mother to me.

"Alright, talk to you soon."

"Bye Blaine!" Darcy yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Bye guys."

Abby and my father were watching a movie when I unlocked the door. Sean and I had lived with them for a little over a month while we were apartment hunting. Abby grinned when she saw me.

"Hey Blaine!" she paused the movie, "How'd it go?"

Okay, so maybe I became overly excited and told a few people about trying to see Phoebe.

"Great, we're going out for dinner Monday," I sat down on an armchair next to the couch.

"Omigod! That's so precious," she clapped her hands together, "Where are you going to take her?"

"Aureole."

Abby slapped my father's chest, "How come you don't take me to places like that when I'm mad at you?"

My father shook his head, "I've never screwed up bad enough to have to take you to some place like that."

My father still didn't like the idea of me getting back together with Phoebe. Screw it, what did he know?

"Are you going to invite her to the wedding?"

"Maybe," I shrugged, "It depends on what happens Monday."

I wanted everything to be perfect. It had to be.

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Georgia and I were leaving the library when I got the call. It was Taylor, he never called me. I didn't even know that he had my phone number.

"Hello?"

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah?"

"I sent a jet for you and Teddy. Your father had a heart attack."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_****_I searched around the street for a guy with jeans and a grey pullover jacket. He'd been trailing me ever since I came to New York; he worked for my father obviously. I didn't mind him that much; he never talked to me and never stopped me from going anywhere. I liked knowing that if I were to be in any trouble at all, he would be there to help me. I have yet to be mugged, assaulted, or pit pocketed; I was sure he had something to do with it. When my eyes landed on him, I sprinted in his direction. He started running away from me. Being faster and younger, I caught him.

"My father had a heart attack. I need you to take me to the jet," I told him.

Without hesitation, he pulled out his phone and made a few calls.

That was two days ago. My body hurt from sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital chair. I looked over at my father's still body and fought back the tears that were trying to break free. He's been asleep ever since I've been here. I came on Saturday, it was now Monday. I've been going nonstop since Taylor called to tell me that my father had a heart attack. Teddy, Gwen and I met up and took a jet plane back to Seattle. My mother was waiting for us in the hospital in hysterics. He had been in his office when he had his heart attack. She told us how stressful work had been lately. The way she looked at me realized I was part of the stress as well, but she didn't say anything.

The doctors said that he should be fine; it had been only a minor heart attack. But he still hadn't woken up yet. I was becoming worried. Then I started to loathe myself for staying away for so long. I clutched onto my father's hand and squeezed it, his hands were cold.

"Hey daddy," I whispered, "I'm so sorry that I did this to you. It's my fault that you've been so stressed, I'm sorry. Please wake up and get better. You can't leave us, I need you. We all need you. I shouldn't have stayed away from you for so long; I wish I could take everything back. What you did was crazy but at least I know that you love me enough to make sure that I was always safe. I'll still be here when you wake up, I'm never leaving again. I love you."

My tear ducts betrayed me and began to leak unwanted tears. Soft cries turned into sobs as I clutched my father's hand. I felt a warm hand rub my back. I looked up to find Teddy above me, tears in his own eyes.

"You can't blame yourself Phee," he said, "It's not your fault."

"It has to be," I cried, "I did this to him. He's done nothing but love us and now he's been punished because of me."

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?"

I did.

"He's going to wake up and be the same overly possessive dad that he's always been," Teddy tried to joke, "He knows that you still love him, don't worry. He'll be so happy to know that you're here."

I turned back to look at my father's body, "I just want him to know that I forgive him, for everything."

"He knows that too," Teddy hugged me.

My father's shuffling woke me, was this a dream? My grandparents convinced my mother to go home and get some real sleep, Teddy went with her. I couldn't leave my father here, what if he woke up?

"Daddy?" I whispered.

He let out a small groan, "Mhm?"

"Daddy?" I jumped up from my seat.

"Phoebe?" his eyes were still closed.

"I'm right here," I tugged on his arm, "Open your eyes."

His grey eyes fluttered open; he looked around confused for a moment.

"Is this a dream or am I in a hospital?"

I laughed through my tears, "You're in a hospital, you had heart attack."

"When?" he still looked confused.

"Friday, it's Monday now."

"Where's your mother? Teddy?"

I searched for my phone, "I'll call them right now. Stay there."

My father smiled at me, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," I hugged his waist.

Teddy answered after the first ring; he must have stayed up with my mother. He and my mother were on their way even before I had the chance to say goodbye. I called my grandparents then aunts and uncles. Looking through my messages, I saw that I had five missed calls and ten text messages from Blaine. Shit! I forgot about our date.

"Phoebe?" he answered, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call. I had to fly back out to Seattle; my father had a heart attack."

"What?" Blaine breathed, "Is he okay?"

I smiled, "The doctors say that he should be fine."

"That's great," he paused, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm fine. I should get back to my dad," I told him, "I'll call you when I get back to New York."

My father's eyes were closed when I walked back to his side.

"Dad?" I whispered, unsure if he was awake still.

"Was that Blaine?"

I frowned, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Teddy told me that the two of you were supposed to go out for dinner tonight. I'm sorry that I ruined your plans."

"I'm the one who should be sorry," I said, "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be lying in this bed right now."

My father's eyes opened, a scowl appeared on his face, "This has nothing to do with you."

"The doctors said that this was stress induced. It's because of me that you've been so stressed."

"Phoebe, you can't blame yourself. I don't blame you, your mother doesn't blame you, no one blames you for staying away. I'm the one who screwed everything up, I'm just happy that you came here to see me."

"Why wouldn't I come and see you? You're my dad. Sure you may be a pain in my derriere but you do what you do to protect me," I snuggled closely into him on his bed, "I'm just sorry that it took me so long to realize it."

"I love you Phoebe," my father pulled me into his side.

"I love you too daddy."

My mother ran into the room a few moments later, Teddy not far behind. She had tears in her eyes; they came down harder when she saw the two of us cuddled together.

"Christian," she ran to his side.

I tried to climb off of the bed but my father held onto my arm with his left hand and hugged my mother with his right. Teddy even got into the hysterics and sat at the edge of the bed wiping his eyes. It felt like our family was a whole again.

* * *

It was Wednesday and I was still in Seattle. My father was becoming aggravated from having to stay in bed all day. He was becoming a bother to the nurses, but because he was Christian Grey, he got away with it. Having a mother who used to work for the hospital was also a benefit.

Teddy and Gwen were with my mother trying to pick up all of my father's work stuff and bring it to Ros. The doctors ordered him to take a breather from work but my father insisted that he couldn't because business never stops.

My father and I were playing chess when the door opened. I turned around to see a sheepish Blaine standing in the door frame.

"Blaine," I climbed out of my father's bed, "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay," he muttered, "I should've called first. I'm sorry."

Glancing at my father, who had a small smile on his lips, I grabbed Blaine's arm and led him outside. We stood uncomfortably next to each other.

"I'm glad your dad is alright," Blaine blurted.

"Yeah, me too."

I looked around, praying for this awkwardness to end.

"I don't want to be too forward but," Blaine began.

Teddy, Gwen, and my mother turned the corner. Teddy glared at Blaine and stomped towards us.

"What're you doing here?" my brother snapped.

"I just wanted to make sure Phoebe and your dad were okay."

"They're fine," Teddy's voice was uncharacteristically curt, "So why don't you go back to New York and leave my family the hell alone."

"Teddy!" I shoved him.

He was too busy glaring at Blaine.

"I should go," Blaine coughed, "I'll call you."

"Don't bother," Teddy stepped up.

"It's fine, I'll call you later tonight," I interjected.

Blaine nodded before walking out. As he turned the corner, I smacked Teddy's arm.

"Why were you so mean to him?" I yelled, "He didn't do anything to you!"

"He screwed up our family Phee, or did you forget about that? Going back to him is the stupidest thing you could do."

"Who said anything about getting back together with him? Blaine came by to make sure that I was okay!"

Teddy rolled his eyes, "I'm sure that was his only intention."

"He was just trying to be nice," I snapped.

"You honestly should be thanking me. I've stopped you from making another mistake like trusting him. Did you forget about the last few months?" Teddy yelled at me.

"No, I haven't. Wanna know why? Because you keep bringing it up!"

Frustrated, I stormed away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Blaine's POV:**_

_****_Taking one last look at myself in the mirror, I smiled. Tonight, I was going out with Phoebe. I made the reservations and picked up her flowers. I was wearing grey, wool dress pants and white button up shirt. Phoebe once said how much she loved me dressed up; I just wanted to make her happy. I dialed her phone number as I walked out of my apartment, but she didn't pick up. Shrugging it off as maybe she was getting ready still, I hailed a taxi.

On my way to Phoebe's apartment, I called and texted her again. No answer. I practically jumped out the taxi and into Phoebe's building. What if she wasn't okay? Could she be sick? Fuck.

I knocked on her door, no answer. I tried calling her again and again. No, no, she couldn't be ditching me like this. I thought we were on the same page. Why was she doing this? I pounded on her door one last time before finally giving up.

Defeated, I walked back outside. Out of anger, I threw the flowers onto the ground. A few curious people gave me weird looks. Yeah, love will do that to you. Did Phoebe honestly still hate me THAT much that she didn't have the decency to at least text me that she didn't want to go out?

Sean was lounging on the couch, eating pizza when I returned. I stormed past him and ripped off my tie.

Sean knocked on my bedroom door and stuck his head in, "What happened?"

"What do you think happened? She stood me up," I snapped.

"Did you call her?"

"Of course I called her! She didn't pick up or answer my text messages. When I knocked on her door, no one answered."

Sean turned away from me, "Well, does this mean that you guys are really done?"

After months and months of denial, I had to move on. I couldn't put my life on hold, Phoebe obviously didn't. She was probably with her boyfriend; I wasn't even a thought on her mind.

"I guess so."

Sean nodded, "At least you tried. What're you going to do now?"

"Let's go out."

The music was blaring inside the club. I had a few too many drinks with Sean to clear my head. I was dancing with a beach blonde girl who wore a white halter dress and stilettos. Her body was grinding on mine; her arms were wrapped against my neck. She turned around to kiss me. I felt her hands travel inside of my jeans and squeeze. I jumped in surprise. She batted her heavily mascaraed brown eyes at me.

"Let's get out of here," she tugged me outside the circle.

We went back to my place. By some miracle, she didn't notice the pictures of me and Phoebe around the room. Ahh! Why was I thinking about her while I was making out with this girl? I couldn't think of the girl's name, I thought of her as "Not Phoebe." Not Phoebe wasted no time tugging my pants down. I ripped my shirt off and threw it to the ground. Opening my bedside table drawer, I picked out a condom. Not Phoebe snatched it out of my hand and rolled it on for me. She must be as sex deprived as I was.

Not Phoebe groaned as I entered her. I grabbed her waist with my right hand and tilted her hips up to me. She giggled as I surprised her, followed by another groan of pleasure.

"More," she moaned out.

I slid deeper into her, she gasped into my mouth. Her hands pushed me down further. My hands grabbed her waist and increased the speed and pressure. Not Phoebe tilted her head back in pleasure. I brought her mouth back down to mine and made out with her some more. My tongue explored her mouth roughly. Not Phoebe's hands entangled themselves in my hair as she orgasmed, pulling my head up as she let out a pleasurable groan. A few rough pumps later, I followed suit and came.

We laid side by side, breathing heavily. I rolled the condom off, wrapped it in a tissue, and threw it out. Not Phoebe curled up against me, taking me by surprise. I couldn't help but continue to compare her with the real Phoebe. The real Phoebe and I would be kissing or talking right about now. The real Phoebe and I would've gone for a round two or three. Real Phoebe's hair smells better than Not Phoebe's. I fell asleep while comparing and contrasting the two of them.

When I woke up, Not Phoebe was still clutching onto me. Carefully, I extracted her from my body and climbed out of bed. I pulled on some sweat pants and went to the bathroom. After, I walked to the kitchen for some breakfast. Sean was sitting at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of cereal.

"You look rough," he observed.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, "Where are you going?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, that advertising company called me back. I have an internship there today."

Sean had been searching high and low for a job.

"That's great, do you get paid?" I teased.

I paid the rent for the both of us, it wasn't a bother. With the money I still had from working for Mr. Grey, I had more than enough.

"That's the best part," Sean grinned, "Plus, I have my own parking space."

"You don't even have a car."

He shrugged, "Well if I wanted a car, I could and then I had a place to park it."

"Yeah, because that makes sense?" I rolled my eyes.

Not Phoebe appeared from the hallway. She looked in a daze as she rubbed her eyes and squinted.

"Morning," I waved to her.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, uh huh. I should go, thanks for the orgasm."

Sean's eyes widened at her comment. He waited for the door to close before saying anything.

"You slept with her?"

"Yeah, so what?" I brushed him off.

"So this means you really are done with Phoebe?"

"I guess so."

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, I got a call from Phoebe. A part of me wanted to ignore the call, not caring about what she had to say. The logical, brokenhearted side of me wanted to pick up. That side won.

"Phoebe?" I answered, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call. I had to fly back out to Seattle; my father had a heart attack."

Her words didn't make sense, "What? Is he okay?"

"The doctors say that he should be fine."

I wanted to be there for her, make sure that she wasn't stressed out over her father's heart attack. Knowing Phoebe, she'll believe that it was her fault that her father was in the hospital.

"That's great," I paused, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm fine. I should get back to my dad. I'll call you when I get back to New York."

So she didn't stand me up? It wasn't me that put her off? It had nothing to do with me. Then I realized that I was the biggest scumbag on the face of the earth. She was in Seattle taking care of her father; meanwhile, I slept with a random girl just to spite her. I slapped my cell phone against my head. Why do I keep messing up when it comes to her? I knew what I had to do, I had to go to Seattle.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_****_I had to cool down, just who did Teddy think he was to boss me around like that? He had no right to yell at Blaine like that, Blaine was a good guy. Or he was trying to be a good guy. I may not trust him like I used to but I had to give Blaine credit for his perseverance. He knew he messed up but that hasn't stopped him from trying his hardest to win me back. Hell, he even flew all the way out to Seattle for me.

Back at the room, Teddy and Gwen were gone. My mother was curled up next to my father in his bed; he was softly brushing her hair with his fingers. She was sleeping with a small smile on her face. My father looked up at me when I opened the door.

"I heard Blaine stopped by," he said.

"He did."

My father resituated himself, "I know it's not my place to say that you should give him a second chance, but I see how that kid stares at you. You two were made for each other."

"We were paid to be made for each other."

"I didn't pay him for his personality Phoebe," my father frowned, "Everything he said was true, I never gave him any cues on what to say; I swear. That boy loves you; he flew all the way to Seattle for you."

I wiped the tears from my eyes, "It's not all about love, there's also trust involved. I can't let him lie to me like that ever again. I've been trying to forget the heartbreak he caused for me or maybe I keep reminding myself just to have a reason not to get back together with him, I don't know. What I do know is that I'm scared to love him."

"And that's my fault," my father had tears in his own eyes, "I'm so sorry Phoebe. You know that I love you and want to make sure your life is ten times better than mine. You're my baby girl; I've wanted to protect you from harm ever since…"

I knew where he was going with this; he was talking about my potential twin, Grace. When my mother was giving birth to us, Grace's umbilical cord was wrapped around my neck, suffocating me. Luckily for me, the doctors were able to save me. Grace wasn't so lucky. I didn't like thinking of her, I felt too guilty that it was my fault that they only had two instead of three kids.

"And you have dad," I patted his hand, "But you have to let me go at some point. I'm not a fragile little girl; I can take care of myself."

"Yes, you've proved that very well," my father smiled, "I just don't want you to stop needing me."

"I won't ever stop needing you! You're my dad; I'll always want and need you to be around. Even when I say I hate you, I love you."

"You do?" he asked hopefully, "Even after all of this?"

"Especially because all of this," I squeezed his hand, "Not everyone has Christian Grey for a father, I'm lucky that I do."

"I love you Phoebe," my father kissed my hand.

"I love you too daddy."

"Now will you please go and talk to that boy?" my father joked, "Your mother said that he looked pretty rough."

Frowning, I thought about whether or not Blaine would want to see me.

"Don't worry, it's obvious that he still loves you," my father noticed my hesitation, "Give him a chance to prove it to you."

"I will."

* * *

Darcy told me that Blaine was staying at their apartment tonight and tomorrow. I had to see him and apologize for Teddy's behavior and for standing him up. All of my fears resurfaced as I stood outside of Darcy and Charlie's apartment. What if Blaine didn't want to talk to me? He realized that it wasn't worth all the drama to win me back. I wouldn't blame him. It's been more than six months since we had a real conversation. There're millions of other girls that would love to have him, flaws and all.

Darcy opened the door and grinned, throwing her arms around me, "Phoebe Grey is standing on my porch, am I dreaming?"

"It's good to see you too Darce," I hugged her back.

Even though I lived across the country, we still found time to talk with each other every now and then. A friendship like ours doesn't just end because of distance. She pushed me inside; the place still looked the same. Except for a few new pictures and maybe a new paint job? Charlie exited from the hallway and scooped me up into his arms.

"Well if it isn't Phoebe freakin' Grey," he squeezed me, "How're 'ya kid?"

"I'm not that much younger than you Charles," I stepped back from him, "But I'm good. I see that you've been taking care of our girl."

"I try my best," he wrapped his arms around Darcy's waist and kissed her cheek, "I'm guessing you're here to see our boy. He's in his room, I'm sure you remember how to find it."

His suggestive wink made me laugh; Darcy didn't have to turn around to know that he was hinting towards something sexual. She turned around and slapped his arm. As promised, Blaine was in his room. He was sitting on his bed, on the phone and doing something on the computer. When I opened the door his mouth dropped slightly.

"Hey, uhm, lemme call you back," Blaine said to whoever was on the phone.

He ended the call and stood up from his bed, walking over towards me.

"I should've called," I suddenly became uncomfortable.

"You don't have to call," he whispered.

"I just wanted to apologize for standing you up, or thinking that I stood you up. Also for Teddy's comments earlier, I feel terrible."

"I would do the same to any guy who hurt Meredith or Blithe," Blaine shrugged, "I get his anger."

We stood in awkward silence.

"Do you want to sit down?" he offered.

I nodded and sat at the edge of his bed; Blaine pulled his desk chair out and sat in front of me. I was playing with my hands when I noticed that Blaine was staring at me.

"What?" I smiled.

He shook his head, "It's just really good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

"Is it?" he swallowed.

I looked back down at my hands, "It is. I know we haven't really had a chance to talk since the club and I'm sorry. I think we really do need to talk, to put everything out in the open."

"I agree."

Neither one of us made a move to talk first; gathering up courage, I spoke.

"I've been thinking about us since you came into the club," I cleared my throat, "It was a surprise, a good surprise, I think. But at the same time I felt blindsided. Why didn't you at least give me a call or forewarning?"

"You never answer my calls, that's why!" Blaine snapped, "I've tried everything, I gave you your space, I called you, I tried to see you, nothing. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Maybe, I don't know, move on?"

A pained expression took over his face, "But I can't! How can't you see the fact that we're meant to be together? We were so right."

"No Blaine, we weren't," I shook my head, "Our relationship was based on a lie!"

"You don't truly believe that, do you?" Blaine drove his fingers through his hair, "All of my feelings for you were true. I loved you so much Phoebe and I still do. I don't care how many times you deny it or who you sleep with or date. I just want to be with you again."

"I want to trust you, but I can't," I looked him in the eyes; "It's taken me this long to stop feeling sorry for myself and missing you. Knowing that you could just as easily hurt me again makes me want to stay away from you. Meanwhile, I can't seem to get you out of my head for long. I just want to feel right again."

"I'll do anything to make it up to you. Don't ruin something great because of my one mistake," he pleaded, "I'll work day and night to prove how sorry I am. I just want to be with you again. Any girl I see, I compare her to you. No one else makes me feel the way you do."

I turned away from him and looked at his wall. There were still pictures of us hanging. They showed the happier times. I wanted to go back to not knowing that our relationship was a fraud.

"So what do we do now?" Blaine whispered.

"We'll have to work back up to where we were. It's going to be hard. But I'm willing to try again."

Blaine grinned, "So am I. We're really doing this? Getting back together?"

"Yes," I nodded firmly.

Blaine shot up from his seat and mashed our mouths together. His hands gently led me backwards onto his bed. He pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"I love you so much Phoebe," he breathed.

"I love you too Blaine," I gave him a small kiss."

Blaine pulled himself off of me; he pushed me up to the top of his bed. He laid next to me.

"There's something I should tell you," Blaine swallowed, "I don't want any secrets this time and I just want you to know I slept with two girls since we've been broken up."

I closed my eyes, "Okay."

"You're mad," Blaine whispered, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to be honest."

"I don't have any right to be mad; I've been with other guys. When was this?"

"One was a couple weeks after you left and then Monday when I thought you stood me up and really wanted nothing to do with me."

"You were with another girl less than forty-eight hours ago?" I muttered.

"Yes."

Blaine's hand clasped tightly onto mine, I squeezed him back.

"Okay," I sighed, "Anything else?"

Please don't let there be anything else.

"Nothing, except that I love you."

I smiled, "Nice save."

Blaine grinned and brushed my hair away from my face, "Are you hungry? I can order some pizza."

"Sure."

He rolled out of bed, giving me a quick kiss, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here."

He gave me another wide grin, "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_****_Blaine and I returned to New York a few days later. We were talking more and more now. I never thought we could resume like nothing happened but Blaine didn't like talking about the past. Intimacy was iffy right now; the most we did was kiss. Maybe make out every once and a while. Guiltily, I couldn't picture sleeping with him right now. I couldn't tell whether or not Blaine felt the same way.

At the end of each day, Blaine waited for me outside of my lecture halls. We would go back to either his apartment or mine. Today was no different. I was walking out with a girl named Hannah from my Art History class. Blaine sat on a bench with two Starbucks cups. He was wearing a black pullover sweater and dark wash blue jeans. He looked beautiful.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey," he handed me a steaming cup of chai tea latte, "How was your test?"

"I think I did okay," I said as we walked, "But I'm not sure. There were a few questions I didn't have any idea what to say."

Blaine reached out to hold my hand, "I'm sure you did fine."

I squeezed his hand, "Yeah, maybe."

"Abby and my dad want us to come over for dinner tonight," Blaine checked out my expression, "It's okay if you don't want to go."

"Why wouldn't I want to go?"

"It might be weird," he shrugged.

"I'm fine with whatever you want to do."

And so we went to Abby and Mr. O'Reilly's apartment for dinner. Abby was overly excited to see me; Mr. O'Reilly was his usual closed off self. Abby bombarded me with questions about my summer travels. I told everyone stories, making sure to leave Gavin's name out of them. It just seemed too weird.

"That sounds awesome Phoebe," Abby said genuinely, "What I would do to travel the world."

"It was an unforgettable summer, I must admit," I smiled.

Blaine's pained expression showed every emotion he didn't speak of. I turned my attention back to my plate.

"Will you be joining us for Thanksgiving?" Abby changed the subject.

That was another touchy subject. My parents wanted me to come home meanwhile Blaine wanted me to stay in New York.

"It's up in the air right now," I shrugged.

"You're always welcome to come over," Blaine offered.

"I already told you, I'm supposed to go to my parents," I rolled my eyes.

"We could go there for Christmas and stay here for Thanksgiving," Blaine offered.

Abby and Mr. O'Reilly quietly left the table.

"Blaine, please," I pleaded, "Can we just decide this later? What's the big deal?"

"It'll be our first holiday since we got back together," Blaine kept his voice even; "I just thought it'd be fun to spend it together in the same state."

"It's Thanksgiving; it's not even a big deal. We just eat and lounge."

"What if your parents come to New York for Thanksgiving and then my family goes to Seattle for Christmas?" Blaine said.

Sighing, I played with my silverware, "I'll think about it."

"Fine."

We both stood up from our chairs, carrying dishes to the kitchen. Abby and Mr. O'Reilly stood in the kitchen, trying to hide the fact that they were listening to our conversation. Abby have me a stressed smile.

"Who's up for dessert?" she smiled.

By the end of the night all I wanted to do was go home and sleep. Last night I had stayed up until two in the morning working on a paper. Blaine and I hug Abby and his father goodbye.

"Be patient with him Phoebe," Abby whispered, "He loves you so much."

She winked at me as she pulled away. Mr. O'Reilly and I had an awkward hug, what did I ever do to make him hate me so much?

Outside on the curb, Blaine and I walked with our hands stuffed in our pockets. Gone were the summer nights and in its place were terrible, cold nights.

I didn't know if we were walking to Blaine's apartment or mine. I didn't want to be the first one to break the silence; Blaine was the one with the problem.

Blaine walked me to my apartment; we stood outside shuffling from foot to foot.

"Can I come in?" Blaine finally spoke.

"I have an early class tomorrow."

"I could sleep over," he offered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I mumbled.

Blaine sucked a breath of air in, "You're right. I'll see you tomorrow after class."

"Alright."

Blaine gave me a small, fast kiss on the lips, "Bye."

Upstairs, Georgia was studying in the main room. She didn't bother to look up when the door opened.

"Your parents called."

"Of course. Did you find out what they wanted?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Nope, but your dad said to call him back."

After my shower, I called my parents back. My father was the one who answered the house phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad," I sat on my bed, "What's up?"

I heard him mutter to my mother that it was me on the phone; she went to get the other phone.

"Phee?" my mother spoke, "How're you?"

"I'm fine, how 'bout you guys?"

"Good. I called because Blaine said that his parents offered to host Thanksgiving dinner at their apartment and wanted to know if your mother and I wanted to come," my father explained.

Son of a bitch, "He did what now?"

"I'm guessing this is the first you've heard of this," my father muttered, "Well, all is well. Your mother and I would love to come New York for Thanksgiving. Blaine said that even Teddy and Gwyneth could come."

Inwardly, I groaned, "You guys don't have to do that. Wasn't it your turn to go visit mom's parents in Florida?"

"My parents are going on a cruise," I could hear my mother's disapproval, "So, we're free. Besides, Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot are going to Vermont to meet Jeff's parents, Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan are going to be in France and brought along your father's parents. We'd be by ourselves."

It wasn't the fact that my parents were coming to New York that bothered me; it was the fact that Blaine went behind my back and did it.

"Great."

"It'll be fun sweetheart," my father chimed in, "We've never met Blaine's family before."

"They sound like nice people," my mother said, "Get some rest. We'll talk soon. Love you Phoebe."

"Love you mom, love you dad," I mumbled.

"Love you too Phoebe," my father said back.

Their end of the line went dead. By now, I was fuming. I had no desire to stay in New York, much less spend extra time around Blaine's father. I wanted to be home. Selfish? I didn't care at the moment, I was pissed.

"Hello?"

"Why did you even ask me about Thanksgiving if you already went behind my back and talked to my parents?" I snapped.

Blaine sighed, "I only suggested it to them, I didn't think they would actually come. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you knew I wanted to go home!"

He said nothing.

"I have to go. I have class early tomorrow."

We hung up without a goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_****_Blaine was waiting outside of the building for me the next day. I frowned, why was he here? He waited for me near the street and when I walked by him, he followed. We walked to my apartment. About to tell him to leave, Blaine walked ahead of me and into the apartment. Georgia was studying at the library, we were all alone.

"Blaine," I started to say.

But Blaine had other ideas. He grabbed my face and pushed me against the counter. I made a move to protest but Blaine covered my mouth with his mine. All fight lost, I ran my fingers through his silky hair. Blaine pulled away from me and eyed me cautiously.

"Are we okay now?" he questioned.

"I guess so."

Blaine's mouth travelled down my neck, "I shouldn't have assumed that we would be spending Thanksgiving together. I'm sorry."

He's been trying so hard and I've been being an ungrateful for it all. And for what?

"You didn't do anything. It's me, I'm sorry," I apologized, "You've been trying to get things back to normal and I'm dragging my feet. I want this; I want us to be able to talk to each other."

"I want that too," Blaine grinned, "But I get it, you want to trust me again. I'll try to be patient."

He's been more than patient. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled our lips together. Eagerly, Blaine brought me closer to his body. I could feel his arousal start to grow beneath me. The look in his eyes was begging me to continue, I gave him the go ahead. His arms carried me into my bedroom and onto my bed.

I threw my head back, balanced on Blaine's hands as our hips ground together. The fullness of him surprised me still.

"So perfect." He bit at my skin, nipping me and then laving over the small hurt with the flat of his tongue.

"So sexy," he groaned as I mewed and writhed against him. His hand slid up my spine to cup the back of my head. He held me still as he plundered my mouth.

"Come for me," he whispered against my lips. "I want to watch you come for me."

His words were all I was waiting for. The fullness of him inside of me built quickly to an unbearable pressure. I cried his name as I tumbled over the edge into bliss.

"Good girl," Blaine rumbled. Then he pulled me down on top of him as he lay once more against the sheets.

Gravity had its way with us. If I thought Blaine filled me before, it was nothing compared to when I rode above him. I looked down at him wide-eyed, almost afraid to move. Blaine's hands were gentle on my hips.

"Take your time," he urged. I saw the strain in his face and felt the tautness in his muscles as he held himself still, waiting for me to move. "Sit up."

"I-I don't think I can."

Blaine chuckled, and the rumble of his laughter shot vibrations all the way through me. "Sure you can, honey." He put one hand against my sternum and gently pushed until I sat upright above him.

"Make love to me, Phoebe."

I moved because he asked me to and when I did the sensation was so intense I shuddered. Full, I felt so full. My body moved of its own accord though, greedily wanting more. I rose and fell above Blaine, my hips swayed with a rhythm foreign to me. His groans fed my own hunger. He gripped my waist so hard it was a wonder I could even breathe.

My pace increased as I felt the rush of pleasure build again. I braced my hands against Blaine's solid abdomen and rode him with everything I had in me, determined to bring him over the edge with me.

It was probably just as well that there wasn't anyone else in the apartment. I screamed when I came, collapsing over Blaine with a small sob. His arms came around me and he smoothed the hair from my forehead.

"You did so well," he murmured. His hips continued to move beneath me in tempo with the contractions of my body around his. "So well."

I felt him tense and then the hot pulse of his release. Satisfied, I smiled into the crook of his neck. Blaine rubbed his fingers up and down my body. Post-orgasmic shudders pulsed throughout my body.

"It felt so good being inside you go again," Blaine mumbled tiredly.

"Mhmm."

Blaine kissed my forehead, "I love you."

I turned up to face him, "I love you too."

Again, he planted a small kiss my lips, "Get some rest."

I tried to protest but my eyes gave out and I fell asleep.

* * *

Blaine and I were cuddling naked in my bed, exploring each other's bodies. Us being together like that last night reminded me how much I truly loved him. It was hard to describe. Sex with anyone else didn't feel like that. Sure, sex with Gavin was great and passionate but with Blaine, it felt… Right. Like we were supposed to be in each other's most intimate places, no one else.I didn't have classes the next morning, so Blaine and I lounged around for a better part of the day. He made me breakfast in bed and helped me with my French homework. Batman was curled at the edge of my bed, resting peacefully. At first, Batman and Blaine weren't on good terms; but Batman then remembered that Blaine had once been his owner and started to like him again.

I twisted my body to face Blaine, he looked lost in thought. When he caught me staring, he smiled at me.

"What?" he whispered.

"I just," I tried to find the right words; "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You've lost me," he frowned.

Bringing the sheet closer around me, I grabbed Blaine's hand and sighed, "I shouldn't have left like that, I should've given you a chance to explain your side of the story."

Blaine's face contorted into a mixture of pain and regret, "Phee…"

"I'm serious," I cuddled into his taut body, "I wanted to talk to you but I was afraid that if I talked to you then I would have to realize that everything we had before wasn't real."

"But it was," Blaine pleaded, "Everything was real Phoebe, I swear to you. I couldn't go all those months dating you and not love you. You were my reason to live; you were an angel sent from heaven."

"I made your life miserable."

"No," Blaine's voice was firm, "I made your life miserable. I should've told you before we became so serious. Just know, I never ever wanted to hurt you. I've loved and needed you since you left with Gavin. Thinking about the two of you made me crazy enough to drink. I just wanted to forget the pain in my chest, I wanted you back."

Blaine's voice was cracking. I don't think I have ever seen him cry. Maybe once, when I broke up with him. But other than that, he was so strong. We had broken each other.

"I'm here to stay," I muttered against his chest.

"So am I," he kissed my shoulder; "No one else deserves to be with a girl as amazing and beautiful as you. I barely deserve it, but thinking of you with someone unworthy; it makes me sick. I knew that I would always care for you, no matter what. Even if you came back and you and Gavin were engaged and pregnant, I would still want you to be happy."

"You're the only person I've ever considered marrying," I admitted, "My heart belongs to you."

"As does mine."

We stared at each other, not saying anything with our mouths but with our eyes. I loved this man and to think of a future without him would be weird. He's seen me happy, vulnerable, sick, and still wanted to be with me. There're not many guys who were as great as Blaine was but I was lucky to have him.

"Not to ruin the moment but what happened to you and Gavin?" Blaine said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I couldn't help but hide my smirk.

"What?" Blaine scowled.

"Gavin," I sighed, "We were sleeping and he heard me say your name. I was dreaming, I don't even remember what the dream was about; but Gavin knew that he wouldn't be enough for me. He didn't hate me for ending our relationship; he knew that things would end because of distance. As far as I know, he's dating this girl named Sahara that was part of Habitat for Humanity."

A brilliant grin appeared on Blaine's face, "You were dreaming about me?"

I nodded.

"God I love you," Blaine grabbed my cheeks and firmly pushed our mouths together.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_****_Halloween night Georgia wanted to go to one of the clubs that was hosting a costume party. Blaine and Sean were invited too. It would be a dream if Sean and Georgia hooked up liked Charlie and Darcy but they decided to be friends ... That sometimes flirted and kissed. Tonight, Sean was dancing with a girl wearing a catwoman costume. He opted to be what he thought was a pornstar. His costume consisted of khaki pants, a fake mustache, and a white t-shirt. Blaine was dressed as himself; he didn't really participate in all the Halloween hype. Georgia, Deniz, and I were Charlie's Angels; leather suit and all. Blaine insisted on me wearing a jacket to the club but I told him no way in hell. He had grumbled the whole way here about my clothing decision.

Blaine and I sat at one of the lounge tables taking shots of tequila. Three or four shots in, he was loosening up. Georgia and her date, Dan, came over and sat with us. Dan was an indie film major with a passion for chain smoking. He was your average hipster who didn't get excited about anything, thought he was better than everyone, didn't care what other people thought, and thought everything in society was fascist. Georgia only brought him tonight because she was bored.

Blaine, on his fourth shot, decided he had to go to the bathroom. He kissed me before heading out into the crowd.

"I didn't picture Blaine as a drinker," Georgia smirked.

"Everyone and a while he decides that he doesn't have to act like a fifty year old man," I joked.

Dan frowned at me, "I think it's admirable that he shows some maturity in a world where idiots roam the streets and start wars."

Sure, whatever Dan. I nodded and looked away from him. A waiter brought over some chili fries, I was starving. Greedily, I made a grab for the plate of fries. The last time I ate was noon and that was only a grilled cheese sandwich. God I missed Gail's cooking. My father wouldn't be happy if he knew how little I ate here. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Where the hell was Blaine? Excusing myself, I went to look for him. The crowd outside of the bathroom was huge. Patiently, I stood and waited for Blaine to emerge. The crowd was getting rowdy, but I couldn't see what to commotion was about. There were chants of fighting from all of the guys. I rolled my eyes, probably some drunken bar fight. About to leave, I saw Sean run toward the crowd. Jesus Christ. I ran towards the direction of the fight.

Blaine and some guy were brawling it out on the floor. I pushed through the sea of people to get to Blaine. The two guys were punching and rolling and yelling all over the place. Sean and a few other guys were trying to break them apart. I ran to help Sean.

"Blaine, stop!" I tugged him off of the other guy.

He ignored me and continued to fight. Sean and two other guys finally broke them apart. It was hard to tell which guy looked worse. Both of them were sporting black eyes and scrapes on their faces. They stood seething over whatever happened. Sean muttered something to Blaine who turned to look at me. I shook my head and stormed back to the table. Georgia and Dan were talking about some indie film. Noticing my annoyed expression, Georgia stood and walked over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's go," I tugged her arm.

She was in the midst of packing up when Blaine and Sean came over to us. I was fuming and could barely look at Blaine. He stepped into my line of vision to try and get me to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he held onto my arm.

"You're drunk, go home and we'll talk tomorrow."

"I'm fine," Blaine stepped closer, "Talk to me."

Georgia tried to come over to me but Sean held her back.

"Blaine, just go!" I pushed him away.

"Don't be mad at me, I hate it when you're mad at me."

"I'm leaving," I stepped around him.

Blaine grabbed my arm, yanking back to him, "Please Phoebe."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Bright and early the next day, there was pounding on my bedroom door. Groaning, I made no move to get up. It was more than likely Georgia wanting to borrow something; we've been through this before.

"Come in," I grumbled.

The door opened, revealing a disheveled Blaine. He was still wearing the clothes he wore last night and his eyes were bloodshot. He came over to climb into bed with me.

"I'm sorry about last night," Blaine's eyes grew, "I don't even know what happened."

"You were drunk, that's what happened," I snapped.

Blaine grabbed my waist to bring me closer to him, "I know and I've stayed up the whole night regretting everything that happened at the club."

"The first thing I see is you punching some random guy! What could he have possible said that made you so mad?"

"He saw that you were there and kept making comments about bagging you last night and all the disgusting things he wanted to do to you," Blaine squirmed, "I couldn't stand it any longer."

"That doesn't give you the right to fight him!"

Ashamed, Blaine bent his head, "I know."

I couldn't tell if I was mad or annoyed by Blaine's behavior.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Blaine tilted his head back up.

"What're you talking about?" I glanced at him.

"I messed up once and you broke up with me, I never want to mess up again with you."

My anger boiled away, "You think I'd break up with you for fighting someone?"

He nodded.

"We've been without each other for long enough, I don't want to go through that again," I rubbed his cheek, "But no drunken bar fights."

"So you still love me?" he asked, his whole face lighting up.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes."

Blaine grinned and wrapped our bodies together; he almost squeezed me to death. Pulling away, Blaine gave me a deep kiss.

"Do you have classes today?" Blaine made a trail of kisses down my throat.

"Yeah, in a little while. Why?"

His eyebrows scrunched in frustration, "I feel like you always have school."

"Uhm, yeah. That's kind of the whole idea about college."

Blaine slipped his shirt over his head, "Wouldn't know, never went."

"Never?"

He shook his head and climbed out of his jeans, "I went to training camp and what not but never college. There's not really a major for security detail, or so I'm told."

"Have you ever been to a college class?"

Again, he shook his head.

"Oh, you're coming with me," I grinned.

Enlightened on the wonderful world of photojournalism, Blaine and I walked out of my classroom. He was going on and on about how exciting the class was. My photojournalism teacher, Professor Flannigan, was one of my more "relaxed" teachers. He welcomed Blaine into the class with open arms and would throw questions Blaine's way to get him to interact with everyone else. A few girls eyed Blaine appreciatively, step off, he's mine. By the end of the class Blaine got two girls numbers. Did they think he was my brother or something? We were obviously dating. Blaine said I had nothing to worry about, I better not.

"So are you considering enrolling into college now?" I teased Blaine.

"No," he frowned, "It's too late for me."

"It's never too late. Come on, we could be in some of the same classes. It'd be just like high school except we could have sleepovers."

Blaine smirked, "We did that in high school too. But what would I even go for?"

"If you go to NYU's Stern campus, you could do the Business and Political Economy program and then you can do business, politics and economics coursework with international study. You're great with that type of stuff!" I told him.

He shrugged it off, "Maybe."

"It's decided, you're going to apply," I refused to take "no" for an answer, "I'll even pay your application fee if I have to."

"I don't need you to pay for me," Blaine's voice sounded irritated, "You just brought this up randomly. I haven't even had a chance to think about it."

I let it go, "You're right, I'm sorry. I have to go this art gala opening tonight to represent the Grey family. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Couldn't imagine anything better," Blaine grabbed my hand.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_****_Blaine refused my plea to buy him a suit for the gala. He insisted that he could afford it himself. A part of me was afraid of what he decided to buy. I didn't that Blaine had bad taste of style, but if we were going to be photographed and put in magazines all over the world; I wanted us to look good. My father rented the two of us a limo, he felt that it would be classier than riding a taxi and safer than driving ourselves. I waited for Blaine inside the limo, texting Teddy back. He and Gwen were already at the gala opening; I couldn't wait to see him.

Blaine entered the limo fixing his bow tie, "Hey babe."

"Here, lemme do it," I grabbed the tie from his incapable hands.

I had to hand it to him, Blaine's choice of a dark grey, pinstriped suit. His bow tie was a lighter grey and he wore black dress shoes. He must have just gotten his haircut. In short, Blaine looked GQ worthy.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" Blaine smirked when he caught me checking him out.

"You look hot," I kissed his neck.

"You don't look too bad yourself," he pulled me back up to his lips.

I had chosen a silk, pumice colored Kaufman Franco halter maxi slip dress. My hair was in a tight bun on the top of my head.

"Why thank you," I resisted the urge to undo Blaine's bow tie and have sex with him right here.

Beside me, Blaine was jittery; his legs were bouncing up and down. Red carpet events weren't a big thing for me; I had grown up in the spotlight. To help settle his jitters, I grabbed Blaine's hand.

"I just hope I don't embarrass you or something," he admitted.

I rolled my eyes, "You couldn't embarrass me, I don't get embarrassed by much. Just pretend that it's a room full of people you know and act natural."

"How're you so calm?"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone; therefore, I don't have to try. I'm only going for my parents and to see Teddy and Gwen."

Blaine's body tensed, "Teddy is going to be there?"

"Yes, he is part of my family."

Blaine and Teddy really needed to get over this rivalry the two of them seem to have. Next to me, Blaine was quiet for the remainder of the ride. When the limo driver pulled up to the curb, paparazzi and reporters crowded the sidewalk. I turned to Blaine and gave him a quick, reassuring kiss on the lips.

"Come on, tonight will be fun," I promised.

"If you say so," Blaine rolled his eyes.

It was cute to see him so self-conscious, "Just hold my hand and look at me if you become nervous."

"Are you two getting out Miss?" the driver questioned.

Blaine shot him a look, I smacked his arm. Our driver stepped out of the car and opened the door for us. I was immediately bombarded with questions and camera flashes. Blaine climbed out of the car and held my hand as we walked down the red carpet.

"Miss Grey, is this your boyfriend?"

"Miss Grey, what are you wearing tonight?"

"Are your parents coming tonight Miss Grey?"

Becoming protective, Blaine's hold on me became tighter. Up closer to the door were big time news reporters; the ones that mattered. Paparazzi would twist your words and next thing you know; Blaine and I were getting engaged and had a baby on the way. The first reporter to come up me was one I had seen on television many times before. She was good at her job; kept her facts straight.

"Miss Grey, Olivia Fillips here, who is this lovely fellow on your arm tonight?" she pointed her microphone towards me.

Her cameraman zoomed in on me, waiting for my response.

"This is my boyfriend, Blaine O'Reilly," I grinned up towards Blaine.

"How long have you two been dating? And how does your father, the infamous Christian Grey feel about this relationship?"

"He loves Blaine, the whole family loves him," I gushed.

"Mr. O'Reilly, how does it feel to be dating a Grey? You must have some pretty big shoes to fill," Olivia pointed the microphone towards Blaine.

"They're like a regular family, it's been great getting to know them," Blaine smiled.

"Hmm, so father's approval, obvious chemistry, do I hear wedding bells in the future?" she grinned at the camera.

Both Blaine and I flushed and laughed uncomfortably. We were thankfully saved by Teddy and Gwen's arrival. I gave Gwen and then Teddy a hug; making sure to whisper my thanks in Teddy's ear. Teddy and Blaine gave each other a less than cordial handshake; Blaine was friendlier towards Gwen.

"What do you think of your sister's boyfriend Mr. Grey?" Olivia turned the microphone towards Teddy.

"He's a great guy," Teddy slapped Blaine's back, "As long as he doesn't hurt my sister, we don't have a problem."

"I see we have a protective older brother here," Olivia smiled into the camera, "You've gotten the inside scoop here first. Phoebe Grey is off of the market; sorry to break your heart America. Our precious Phoebe is growing up."

Her attention was switched to the governor and his wife. We were stopped by three or four more photographers on our way inside. Blaine warmed up to the scrutiny of the reporters; he even seemed to have fun. Once inside, he grabbed two flutes of champagne for us. Teddy and Gwen followed us around the art exhibit, easing the boredom of the night. Before dinner, I received a text from my father saying how beautiful I looked in my dress and how proud he was of me on the carpet. I smiled and told him that I loved him then slipped my phone back into my clutch.

Pulling out my chair for me, Blaine and I sat at a table consisting of Teddy, Gwen, a socialite named Fiona and her boyfriend, a professional tennis player named Vladimir, a New York Times Best Seller's list author and her husband Vince. Everyone was chatting, getting along and laughing; even Teddy and Blaine. The artist talked about her new art pieces and even sold a few paintings.

It wasn't until after midnight that Blaine and I returned home. Blaine had wanted to sleep over and I wasn't one for protest; we were slipping back into our usual ways. Georgia was already asleep when we came home; Batman was the only one eager to find out about our night. Blaine helped me unzip my dress and lowered me down onto the bed; pinning beneath him.

"I've wanted to get you out of this dress all night," he murmured on my neck.

I unbuckled him from his pants, "Funny thing is, I've wanted to get you out of your clothes too."

I pulled Blaine up to my mouth and kissed him deeply. He unbuttoned the rest of his outfit without breaking contact with my mouth. His hands slipped my thong off and entered me. A shudder shot down my spine at the coolness of Blaine's fingers. In less than two minutes, Blaine made me come from the expertise of his fingers. He pulled away to lick away my arousal from his fingers.

"Best thing I've tasted all night," he kissed my neck.

"Shower," I squirmed under him.

Blaine carried me all the way to the shower; I giggled and tried to get out of his grasp. The warm water felt good against my skin. I took my hair out of the bun, letting it fall loosely down my back. Blaine and I washed each other's bodies, exploring one another with slippery and soapy hands. Blaine pinned me against the shower wall and continued to kiss me. I stand up and position myself with my palms against the shower wall, leaning forward as Blaine stands behind me and thrust into me without warning. I cried out in surprise, and he wasted no time in fucking me as hard and fast as he could. Blaine reached his arms around me and grabbed my chest, working my nipples through his fingers as he pounded me. We were both panting and gasping as my hips pressed back to meet him. With a little shout, he announced his orgasm and I feel him release his load deep inside me. He continued to thrust until he was completely drained, then he slumped against my back, both of us breathless and spent.

"I don't know if I'm imagining this but I feel like the sex has gotten better ever since we got back together," Blaine kissed my shoulder.

"You're not imagining anything," I breathed.

Blaine pushed himself off of me and turned the shower head off, "Now in the bed?"

He swiftly carried me in his arms and into my bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_****_My parents decided to stay for two weeks in New York City to spend time with both me and Teddy. Gwen wasn't close with her family so she and Teddy came to the city to spend the break with us. Abby was more than thrilled to have a big family gathering at the apartment. With Georgia staying with her parents in Georgia, she let Gwen and Teddy stay in her room. My father had business meetings to attend, so my parents decided to stay at the Ritz Carlton.

Last night, they took everyone out for dinner at Jean Georges in Trump Towers. Abby and my mother really hit it off; the two of them were going food shopping together before Thanksgiving. It turned out that Gwen and Meredith knew each other through mutual friends. Everyone had a good time, even Mr. O'Reilly, I think. My father kept him interested by talking about security systems and course of action.

Blaine was dropping me off at my apartment, Teddy and Gwen had already turned in. His kiss was full of longing; he attempted to push me towards the bedroom.

"We can't," I breathed, "Teddy is here."

"So?" Blaine murmured against my lips, "I've come to the inclusion that no matter what I do, he'll hate me. There's no point sneaking around."

He had a point there. I was about to let Blaine drag me to my bedroom when Teddy came out of Georgia's room. Gwen stood behind him, furiously biting her nail.

"Didn't know you were still here," Teddy said, "Well, see you tomorrow morning or afternoon or dinner; whatever works best for you."

"Actually, I'm staying," Blaine retorted.

"Staying where?" Teddy challenged.

"In Phoebe's room."

Teddy turned to look at me, "Does dad know that he's been staying with you?"

"He's not staying with me; he just sleeps over from time to time."

"That's the same thing!" Teddy argued.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "You and your girlfriend are sleeping in the same bed. How do we know you two aren't going to do something?"

"So what if we do? Last time I checked, we didn't just get back together from a six month breakup!"

"Go to hell Teddy!" I yelled, "You can't decide what I do."

"Like hell I can," Teddy pointed a finger at me, "It's situations like these that make me question your judgment."

I felt like he had slapped me; I was more than capable of taking care of myself. Never in my life was I ever considered to be codependent. Even as a child I liked to do things by myself. These past few months made me realize how well I could do by myself. But of course Teddy and most likely the rest of my family thought that I couldn't tell my left from my right.

Frustrated by Teddy, I stormed into my bedroom; slamming the door for extra effect. A few angry tears trailed down my face. I buried my head into my pillow. Batman jumped onto the bed and cuddled next to my side. His tiny nose sniffed me and his tiny tongue poked out to lick my arm.

Blaine came in and climbed into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. I felt even worse for Blaine. He was trying his best to make amends but Teddy was holding onto the past. And by past, I mean a few weeks ago.

"I should go," Blaine whispered.

"No, don't," I turned to face him, "I want you here."

"I don't want to come in between you and your family Phee. Teddy and I will more than likely never see eye to eye. This clearly irritates you and I don't want to make you choose between me and your family."

I sat up, "I don't think you are. I forgave you but it might take a few others longer to process the fact that you and I are in it for the long run."

"We are?" Blaine grinned.

Sighing, I cuddled into his chest, "Well I am if you are."

"I definitely am," Blaine kissed my hair, "Even if your brother is an ass."

* * *

The next morning, I stayed in bed to avoid seeing Teddy. Blaine was sound asleep next to me. He looked so peaceful. I wished that I could sleep. All night I couldn't sleep or find a comfortable position to stay in. My argument with Teddy kept me up. Every time I thought of it, I became madder.

To try and waste time, I got up to shower. I almost washed away my annoyance; almost. Blaine was still sleeping when I returned to bed. Not wanting to wake him, I tried to quietly climb back into bed.

Blaine's eyes sleepily opened, "Good morning."

Did I mention how hot his sleepy, morning voice was? Because it was a major turn on for me.

"Morning," I kissed him.

When I tried to pull away, Blaine's grasp on my waist tightened. I giggled and tried to escape his grasp.

"Teddy and Gwen are in the next room!" I protested.

"And your point is?" Blaine kissed my neck.

"You saw how Teddy acted last night. I don't think him listening to us having morning sex would help our case."

Blaine rolled himself on top of me, "I don't care."

I didn't protest Blaine's hands lifting off my t-shirt or sliding off my sweatpants then thong. What started off as a light kiss, turned into a more intense kiss. Pulling him closer to my body, I wrapped my arms around Blaine's neck; stroking his hair with my fingers. Blaine's mouth traveled over to my earlobe then my neck. I let out a small shudder and a quiet moan.

Blaine pulled away and took his shirt and boxers off until we were both completely naked. My hands moved across Blaine's abs, another turn on for me. He took my hand into his and clasped our hands together.

"I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you too," I stared into his eyes.

A small moan escaped from his throat, "You have no idea how much I missed hearing you say that."

His hard, throbbing arousal was an indicator. Blaine grabbed a condom from my bedside table drawer and rolled it onto himself. I bit my lip as he entered me; the friction sparked my own arousal. Instead of thrusting into me, Blaine's attention turned to my chest. His mouth gripped onto my left breast, tugging and pulling my nipple while his other hand slipped into my folds. The fullness of him inside me and his expert fingers rubbing back and forth sent me upwards. Blaine switched to my right breast and began sucking and nipping. I groaned and lifted my body up to meet his.

"More," I find myself begging.

Blaine's teeth tightened around my nipple, a mixture of pain and pleasure. I instantly buck my hips, involuntarily, gasping for air. My panting grows more rapid, my legs clenched around Blaine's finger. He stopped sucking and fingering me, long enough to look up and grin at me. He climbs up to kiss me on my lips. Blaine's finger, slick from my arousal, enters Blaine's mouth as he sucks the juices off of them.

Driving me crazy was his game; I was more than willing to reciprocate the torture. I grab his length into my hands and jerked him off. Blaine let out a gasp of pleasure. Right when he was close to coming, I stopped. Both of us wanted pleasure and were hungrily kissing each other.

Blaine's hips started moving inside of me, faster and faster. I groan into his mouth.

"Don't stop," I panted.

I could feel him smile against my lips as I tried to push him further inside of me. Balls deep at a fastening pace, I tilt my head and let out a small groan as I feel myself climbing upwards again. Blaine's hands held onto my hips as he increased the speed. Determined, he didn't stop until I clenched my legs around his waist.

"Argh!" I cried as my orgasm overcame me.

A few pumps later, Blaine followed me. We laid on top of each other breathing heavily and sweating. I brushed Blaine's hair with my fingers. He gave me a small kiss before slipping off of me.

Blaine put his boxers on and went to the bathroom to pee and throw away the used condom. I rolled onto his side while waiting for him to come back. The pleasurable wakeup call erased my bad feelings from last night.

The bed shifted when Blaine climbed back into bed. Again, he wrapped his arms around me and brought our bodies closer together.

"I showered and now I'm dirty again," I pouted.

"I like you dirty," Blaine smirked.

Giggling, I slapped his chest, "I bet you do you perve."

Batman jumped onto the bed and barked when Blaine tried to pin me down to the bed.

"I feel like he's chosen you over me even though I'm the one who bought him," Blaine frowned.

"It's just that I have this effect on people which makes them love me," I grinned.

He looked down at me, "I can't argue with you there."

"You really are sweet sometimes," I said.

"You aren't too shabby yourself."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, I messed up Phoebe's age. She's only eighteen, NOT twenty. I'll try to be better with my facts ):**

**Also, for those of you who're wondering how Blaine's mother died, she died in a drunken car accident. **

**x**

**Ghostgirl96**

* * *

_**Teddy's POV:**_

Gwen sat up waiting for me when I came out the bathroom.

"What?" I snapped.

She sighed and shook her gorgeous brunette head, "Did you really have to do that? She cares about him and he obviously cares about her."

"Just because you care about someone doesn't mean you won't hurt them."

"Would you ever hurt me?" she questioned.

I rolled my eyes and climbed into bed, "No, of course not."

"But you care about me, right?"

"Of course I do Gwen! It's not the same thing and you know it. He hurt her once before and it was torture seeing her like that. What would you do if you were in my position?"

"I'd let Phoebe take care of herself," Gwen massaged my shoulders, "It's unbearably sexy to see you wanting to be protective but you don't want to push her away even more."

I hated it when she was right; which was often. I grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of me.

"No way," Gwen tried to resist, "You need to go and apologize."

"Do I get a present for being a good boy?" I nuzzled behind her ear.

She let out a little groan, "Mhhm."

"Then I'll be right back."

Blaine was finishing a glass of water when I exited the bedroom. He took one look at me before gulping the rest down and sliding on his jacket.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving," he said.

"Wait," Blaine paused near the door, "I'm sorry about what I said before."

"Are you really?"

"No," I admitted, "But Phoebe seems to like you and that means you're sticking around. Us hating each other won't make things better for you and Phoebe. I'm going against my better judgment and giving you the benefit of the doubt. I'm going to make myself clear though, you do one more thing to hurt her and I promise you that it'll be the last thing you ever do. Got it?"

"Got it," Blaine smirked.

**_Phoebe's POV:_**

My mother wanted to take me out for lunch. I hadn't spent much time with her since I left home. We decided on eating at a tapas restaurant. While our meal was being prepared, my mother thought it would be a great time to question me about Blaine.

"It's obvious that you two sleep together but please tell me that you guys are at least being safe," she said.

I choked on my water, "Mom, seriously?"

"Would you rather your father ask you?"

Sighing, I took another sip of water, "Yes mom, we are being safe. It's not like we're sex crazy rabbits or anything. Especially since Teddy flipped a shit when Blaine slept over last night."

"He's just worried," she smiled, "We all are."

"Why?" I snapped.

"You were so heartbroken when you and Blaine broke up. No one wants to see you like that again. This happy, caring Phoebe is how I love to see you act. You should see how the two of you act around each other."

"Blaine makes me really happy," I admitted, "I don't want to lose him again."

"The two of you are just like how your father and I were when we first got together; so in love. We still are even after all of these years. It's hard to find someone who you want to spend the rest of your life with. You've a good one," my mother said, "I love watching the two of you together. You guys balance each other out. Abby and I were talking about how great it'd be if you guys got married."

"Married? Mom, I'm only eighteen years old. I have the rest of my life to be married."

Our food arrived half way through the conversation. Whilst putting food onto our plates, my mother started talking again.

"I was twenty-one when I met your father. We had a whirlwind romance which ended giving me the two best things in my life. Don't you want that with Blaine?"

I did, I could see myself being with Blaine until the end. Even now during lunch, I wondered what he was doing. I hated not being with him right now.

"I do mom, I honestly do," I heard my voice crack, "But how do I know if what I'm feeling is right?"

"You just do."

Blaine was sleeping over again; this time Teddy didn't say anything. The two of them gave each other a manly nod as if to prove that one was tougher than the other.

We were lying in bed next to each. What my mother said about me and Blaine was stuck on my mind.

"What're you thinking about?" Blaine whispered.

"Do you ever think about us getting married?"

Blaine's eyes widened, "What?"

"Marriage."

"Why are you thinking about marriage?"

I sighed, "Nevermind, I don't know why I even asked."

Blaine took my hand into his, "To answer your question, yes. I've thought about marrying you. What I would give to be who you woke up next to everyday for the rest of your life. But I messed up before and I'm more than likely mess up again. I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me because of marriage. It's a big deal."

"Why're you so sure you'll mess up again?"

"Because I'm a complete idiot when it comes to you," he chuckled, "I don't want you to think that I don't want to marry you because I do. I plan on following through and asking you someday."

"Someday soon I hope," I cuddled next to him.

"Same here."

"What about kids?"

Blaine sucked in a breath of air, "Really Phoebe?"

"I'm thinking three."

"No, I hate odd numbers. And think of how expensive college will be," Blaine argued.

"With my inheritance and job, it'll be more than enough," I shot back.

Blaine turned my face up to his, "What makes you think I won't work to support our family?"

"I dunno," I shrugged my shoulders, "What do you wanna be?"

"Something with technology. Like a computer technician or network security engineer."

"Sounds complicated," I pulled my eyebrows together, "Don't you have to go to college for that type of stuff?"

Blaine let out another sigh, "I wasn't going to tell you until after thanksgiving but I signed up for school."

Squealing, I held onto Blaine tightly, "How couldn't you tell me about this!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Are you coming to NYU?"

He shook his head, "Columbia, partial scholarship."

I kissed him full on, "I'm so proud of you baby. I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious! Right now you are incredibly sexy to me," I kissed him again.

Blaine smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yes really," I kissed his bare chest.

"How 'bout the words bachelor degree and doctorate?"

Playfully, I let out a moan, "Super hot."

Blaine rolled on top of me, "You make me hot all the time just so you know."

"I have that effect on people," I joked, "It's a curse, really."

"Luckily for you, I know just have to cure it."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_****_I was finishing getting ready when Teddy walked into my room.

"Jesus Theodore!" I jumped, "Don't scare me like that."

"I wanna talk to you about Blaine."

Groaning, I walked to my bathroom's vanity to fix my makeup, "Not this again. I get it, you don't like him, but I do. He's not going to hurt me like before and if you don't remember, our dad had some part in that too. You pushed me to forgive dad and I did, and now it's you that needs to forgive Blaine. "

"I know, I'm sorry."

"W-what?" I sputtered.

"You're right, I need to forgive and forget. It doesn't seem like he's going anywhere anytime soon and I'll have to accept that. Bottom line is, he hurt you once and I'm not going to let that happen to you again."

Tears sprung to my eyes, "Thanks Teddy."

He leaned down to hug me, "Anytime sis."

The whole gang was gathered around the table, my parents, Blaine's father, Abby, her daughters, me and Blaine, Sean, Teddy, and Gwen. Everyone was enjoying their time together. Abby and my mother were in their own world, talking about whatever it is that mothers talked about. Sean was entertaining all of us with a story about his boss and his new job. It turned out my father knew him as well and had some stories of his own to tell.

Blaine leaned toward my ear so that only I could hear, "I told you that it was going to go well."

"No one likes a know it all."

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Could you two cut it off? All of your adorableness is bad enough to see in magazines, sitting here watching the two of you makes me feel forever alone," Blithe joked.

Ever since Blaine and I came out as a couple, paparazzi has been tailing our every move. One day the headline will read "Phoebe and Blaine forever" and then the next, "Bye Bye Blaine." They even got my classmates to tell details of our relationship. The fact that Blaine picked me up everyday after classes, or date locations, or even hanging out in the park; it was all in the newspapers. It was different in Seattle when my father's security team didn't let anyone within five feet of me; here, I was all on my own.

"If you need security, let me know," my father said with a stern look.

"It's not that bad dad," I rolled my eyes, "Plus you already have security watching me."

"W-what? Phoebe, I'm not your security guard anymore; I swear," Blaine's eyes widened.

I patted his hand, "I know baby. It's not you, it's some other guy."

"Christian!" my mother admonished him, "Really?"

My father grew flustered, "She's in New York, and it's a big city. The crime rates here are ridiculous. How'd you figure it out?"

"He's not as stealthy as he thinks dad," I laughed, "But he respects my boundaries enough that I don't ever really notice that he's there. Plus, he seems like a nice guy."

"AJ is a great guy," my father mumbled, "Taylor recommended him."

My mother shook her head.

"Don't worry mom, you probably have one too; along with Teddy."

Both Teddy and my mother looked at my father. My father looked at me and grinned.

"Seriously?"

"You know Joan, the editor at your job?" my mother nodded her head, "She's ex-CIA and a champion black belt."

"What about for me?"

"You know Gwen?" my father cocked his eyebrow; Teddy's eyes furrowed as he turned to face a blushing Gwen, "It's not her. It's your roommate Greg."

I couldn't help but laugh which got everyone else to start laughing.

"To family," I raised my wine glass.

"To family," everyone toasted.

* * *

Abby and her daughters wanted me, Gwen, and my mother to go Black Friday shopping. It was painful staying up all night. Abby wanted to get to the stores by midnight and ended up keeping us shopping until eight in the morning. My father insisted to my mother that we didn't have to go but my mother said it was all part of a mother daughter bonding experience. The idea seemed fun at the time. I was wrong.

I ended up buying Blaine some sweaters and pants, North Face gear, a Columbia University hoodie, Knicks tickets, books, the beat headphones that everyone was obsessing over, a few stocking stuffers like candy, a lottery ticket, cologne, boxers, and gift cards to his favorite places. For Teddy, I got him first editions of his favorite books, helicopter ride for him and Gwen, skiing gear, Ed Sheeran tickets, Ray Bans, and cologne. Gwen was harder to shop for, I didn't know her all that well; plus she was with us. I decided on getting her a Dolce & Gabbana purse, Kate Spade sunglasses, UGG moccasins, and Chanel earrings. For Georgia, I got her studio time with one of my mother's friends who was a painter; Georgia's passion. Sean got an antique leather briefcase filled with gag presents for office use. Meredith and Blithe received Coach purses, spa gift certificates, and UGGS. Abby and Mr. O'Reilly got a joint gift of staying in my father's property in the Bahamas; all expenses paid. My mother was hard to shop for, so I decided to give her some of my photographs of the family, a Pandora bracelet of charms, first edition of Jane Austen's novel, Emma, a Burberry sweater, spa certificate, and a pendant with a picture of me and her in the hospital the day I was born. Lastly, I had to think of what to give my father. What was I supposed to get for him?

He had everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything; and if he didn't have it, it didn't exist. My mother assured me that my father would love whatever I got him but I wanted the perfect gift. Then it hit me. It was good; I knew no one else would give it to him. I refused to tell my mother and everyone else what it was.

By the end of the day, well, really beginning; I was exhausted. I could barely get into my apartment. Batman was disappointed when I didn't play with him. Blaine was sitting in my television room with Teddy watching a sports game. The two of them seemed to be enjoying each other's company. They slapped hands and were laughing about something sports related.

"Holy crap babe," he said when I walked in with all of my bags.

"Help, please," I whimpered.

He and Teddy helped me carry the bags into my closet. I went back to where Teddy and Blaine were sitting and rested my head on Blaine's shoulders. His arms lowered me into a sleeping position in his lap.

"How was shopping?" he played with my hair.

"Mhmm."

"Tired?"

"Mhmm."

I heard him laugh.

"Are you hungry? We ordered a pizza."

"No, I'm fine," I began to close my eyes.

"Baby?" Blaine whispered.

"What?" I groaned.

"Could you move your head a little? It's resting on my junk," he teased.

"Good."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

My father and I were going out to see "Les Mis" and then dinner. It was the first quality time we've spent together since I forgave him. I had a feeling that it would be awkward since we hadn't had a chance to be by ourselves. How would we act around each other? Did my father still think I hated him?

I was in the shower thinking about all of this when I felt Blaine wrap his arms around my waist. He nuzzled my neck from behind me; I tried to wiggle out of his reach.

"No way," I finally broke free, "My father is going to be here in less than thirty minutes. We can't have shower sex."

Blaine wrapped his arms around my waist, "What if we're really fast?"

"Leave me alone," I giggled.

He pouted but let go of my body, "You aren't as fun as you used to be."

"I'm still fun!" I splashed water at him, "It's you that changed. The old Blaine wouldn't sleep over my house, much less shower with me."

"Yeah, because if your father came in and saw me with you; I'd be dead," he argued.

I handed Blaine his shampoo, "Whatever. So what do you wanna do for your birthday? The big twenty-one."

"We aren't doing anything Phoebe," Blaine glared at me, "I'm serious."

"Why not?" I frowned, "What do you have against birthday parties? You didn't want one last year either."

"I can name all of the people I know in New York on both of my hands. I've moved around too much to make any really close friends."

Sighing, I rinsed my hair out. I loved birthday parties. Personally, I couldn't wait until my twenty-first birthday. In my family, sixteen, eighteen, and twenty-one were the big birthday party years. Even boring old Teddy had a birthday bash. There was something about seeing all of the people who loved you in one place. Birthdays always made me feel special.

"You're thinking of a way to undermine me, I can see it," Blaine washed his body, "Please Phoebe, don't make this a big deal. I just want to spend time with you on my birthday."

"What about your dad? Or Sean and Charlie? Or Abby? Or-," Blaine covered my mouth with his hand.

"No," he turned the water off, "Don't even think about it Phee."

Purposely ignoring my puppy dog eyes, Blaine stepped out of the shower. He handed me my towel to dry off and grabbed one for himself. I was watching Blaine in the mirror. He looked so focused and beautiful I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his waist. Blaine looked at me through the mirror and smiled.

"Rethinking my offer?" he smirked.

"Not a chance," I squeezed him through the towel, "I'm running behind and my father doesn't do well with tardiness."

With one last kiss, I ran into my bedroom to get ready. Blaine was getting ready to go out with some guys he met at school. He was so hesitant when it came to hanging around new people but I insisted on him going. His only guy friend in New York City was Sean; other than that, he hung out with me. But Blaine wasn't one to engage in social networking, so it was good to see him get out of his comfort zone.

My father was sitting out in the family room with Blaine by the time I finished curling my hair. The two of them stood up and smiled at my dress. It sand and stone Oscar de la Renta gown that had a bead and sequin-embellished outer bodice, keyhole in the back back, tiered full skirt, and boned and underwired internal bodice. (Phoebe's dress: product/167945) I paired the dress with crème Miu Miu pumps.

"You look stunning babe," Blaine kissed me.

"Absolutely gorgeous," my father smiled.

"Thanks," I blushed at their compliments, "Ready to go dad?"

"Of course," he nodded at Blaine, "Good to see you again."

As we walked out the door, Blaine whispered in my ear, "I'm going to be thinking about taking that off of you all night I hope you know."

"I was hoping you'd say that," I whispered back.

Les Mis was beautifully produced. My father rented out box seats for the two of us and brought binoculars for us to get a better view of the whole show. We were both so awestricken over the whole production that my father asked to go backstage after the show. And of course when security declined, my father had one of his infamous temper tantrums and demanded to speak to the manager. The security guard who declined my father access was fired on the spot.

Paparazzi were waiting for us once we exited the theatre; but they kept a respectable distance once my father gave them a stern look. If it were any other person, they would've ignored the look; but not Christian Grey. It was an enjoyable night. I hadn't realized how much I missed spending time with my father.

He surprised me by bringing me to a street vendor in Times Square instead of going to a fancy restaurant. I actually preferred this; it gave us more time to ourselves and explore the city. My father never would have let me do this when I was younger. We didn't even have security following us. Well, maybe we did, but they weren't very noticeable.

"Did you have a good time?" my father asked while attempting to eat his chili dog.

"It was perfect, thank you," I bit into my pizza.

"I have to admit, I was nervous."

I smiled but said nothing.

"I know we haven't really had a chance to talk since you forgave me. I just want you to know Phoebe that I love you so much and can't stand to think how bad I ruined your trust in me. You know how to take care of yourself. I'll deny this until I die but you're a lot tougher than Teddy."

"You don't have to apologize to me again dad," I whispered.

"But I do," he sighed, "Those six months were torturous without you. I didn't think your mother was ever going to forgive me after that. I'm lucky that you forgave me after that. It's just that I love you so much and if something were to happen to you and I didn't do everything in my power to prevent it; I wouldn't know how to forgive myself. Once you have your own children, you'll understand where I'm coming from."

"I see now where you're coming from. It wasn't the best approach but I get it. On the plus side, I got to meet and fall in love with an amazing guy."

"You have no idea how excited your mother was to come here; me as well. A few months ago, I didn't think I wouldn't see you until you graduated college," my father muttered.

Before he had a chance to apologize again, I interrupted, "I forgive you dad. You have to forgive yourself now."

"I know, I'm trying," my father looked uncomfortable, "You and Blaine, are you two serious?"

"Like…?"

"You know very well what I'm asking Phoebe."

"Yes dad," I tried to suppress a smile, "We're serious."

"I assumed so," he shook his head, "My baby girl is growing up. Before I know it, you'll be off starting your own family with Blaine. You won't have time for your old man."

I wrapped my arms around my father's waist, "I'll always have time for my dad."

He leaned down to kiss my forehead, "Well that's good to hear."

We walked for a few more blocks until my feet became tired. My father had the car pick us up and drive me back to my apartment.

"I was thinking about going back to Aspen for Christmas," my father sat next to me, "Do you think Blaine's family would like that?"

"They'd love it," I nodded.

Comfortable silence overcame the car again. I must have fallen asleep, before I knew it, we were outside of my apartment building.

"Phoebe, wake up," my father shook my gently, "We're here."

"Hmm?" I sat up sleepily.

I looked up and saw my apartment building and yawned.

"Your mother and I will come by tomorrow before we leave for Teddy's," my father promised, "Get some rest."

"I love you dad," I hugged him.

He hugged me back tightly, "I love you too Phoebe, so much."

Waving, I slid out of the car and walked up to my apartment. Blaine was still gone when I walked in. Batman saw me and came barking and running towards me.

"Hey baby," I cooed, "Come on, let's go get some sleep."

Batman barked again at me as I picked him up and led him to the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_****_Figuring out a gift for Blaine was tough. He said he didn't want anything but that was his standard answer. I wanted to get him something special but couldn't think of anything. Abby and I had everything set for his birthday party. First there was a birthday dinner with Abby, her daughters, Mr. O'Reilly, Sean, Charlie, Georgia, Darcy, a few new friends from school, and Blaine's grandparents. I was hesitant when I called his grandparents because if they were anything like Mr. O'Reilly, they already hated me. After dinner, I had reserved a VIP lounge for Blaine at a nightclub downtown. I was excited that I had gotten everything done without Blaine noticing. Well, he probably noticed but decided to let me have my fun and pretend to surprise him.

Darcy and Charlie were coming in tomorrow; Meredith was picking them up from the airport. Blaine would be excited to see Charlie; I knew that he missed him. I thought about inviting Teddy and Gwen but I chose against it. Teddy and Blaine acted like they liked each other for my benefit but I don't think they're close enough to get invites to each other's parties.

Blaine was in class, which gave me two hours by myself to try and think of a gift for him. Batman was begging for my attention; I finally caved in and took him on a walk. Outside was beautiful and helped me think about what to get Blaine. He didn't have hobbies that I knew of. At least with my father I know that he likes airplanes, making money, and spending money. Teddy was simple too; music, reading, and sports were good enough for him. But I've never heard Blaine mention anything about reading or who his favorite team is. I didn't even know my own boyfriend. How sad is that?

I was deep in thought when Batman started barking and pulling me faster down the street. People gave me annoyed looks as I raced passed them.

"Batman, stop!" I begged.

He didn't stop until he was four blocks away from the apartment and outside of a raggedy antique shop. I've never seen the building, for good reason. The building was tucked in between two larger buildings. It could be easily missed if you weren't looking at it.

"What do you think Batman?" I lifted him up, "Think we should go inside?"

He barked. I looked around for AJ; he was across the street leaning against a parking meter. My father told him that it would be okay if I saw him now. I knew this made AJ happy, now that he could actually do his job. He reminded me of Taylor. Uncomfortable when it came to expressing gratitude, awkward in social situations, quiet, and very easily forgotten about. I waved to AJ, he just stared back.

I turned and walked inside the building. Inside, the smell of moth balls and cigarettes hit me the moment I stepped in. Coughing, I tried to gasp for breath and clear my lungs. A man appeared out of nowhere.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

His eyes were enlarged by his spectacles, he was shorter than me, frail, and had frizzy white hair. He reminded me of an elf.

"Hi, I'm just looking around for a gift for my boyfriend."

He smiled a crooked, yellow smile, "Young love. Well, do you have anything in mind?"

I shook my head, "No clue."

The man showed me everything from suitcases to scriptures to feathered quills. Some of the stuff was actually pretty neat. I had chosen a Super 8 camera for myself then instantly felt bad seeing that I was here for Blaine.

"Find anything yet?" the man came close to me.

"Nothing," I sighed.

He frowned, "Well, I have some first edition books in the back."

Shaking my head, I said, "I've already given him a first edition book before. I want something memorable."

The old man looked pensive, and then smiled, "I've got it!"

Excitedly, the man ran to the back of the store. He came back carrying a wooden rectangular box.

"Try this," he handed me the box.

The box held an ancient looking Tiffany's pocket watch. Outside of it was copper with an embellished "T". The inner part of the watch was simple but adjustable to have a picture inserted. As ancient as it looked, the pocket watch still worked perfectly. Blaine would appreciate the gift; especially if I got it engraved and inserted a picture of the two of us together. I understood the old man's excitement.

"I'll take it!" I blurted.

AJ was waiting outside the door for me when I was done. Surprised, I jumped. Batman growled at him, AJ growled back.

"I was about to come in there," he muttered, "The place doesn't look like a place someone should go alone."

Smiling, I handed AJ the bag, "It's nice of you to worry about me but I'm safe and sound."

"It's my job to worry about you," he smirked.

"You do a good job. At this rate, you'll be in need of a heart transplant from all the stress and worrying you do. You should sincerely consider asking my dad about a vacation. Some place warm like a beach; you might even meet a special someone that you could protect!"

AJ let out an annoyed sigh, "Okay, I liked it better when we didn't talk."

He took a few steps away from me.

"Wait, we were just having fun," I pouted.

"Walk Miss Grey," AJ instructed.

Blaine came inside of the apartment just as I finished wrapping his gift. He took one look at the wrapping paper and rolled his eyes.

"I told you that I didn't want a present," he sat down on my bed.

"I know, but I decided that you were obviously delirious and secretly wanted me to get you a present," I kissed him.

"I think we had a miscommunication," Blaine brought me down to his lap, "So I'm guessing there's a party that I'll be expected to go to tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Formal or informal?" he rubbed my back.

"Informal, it's at Abby's. Don't worry; it's not some house party with two hundred people. There's even cheap beer."

Blaine began to tug on my shirt, "Great, now can we do less talking and more love making?"

"No can do," I stood up from his lap, "I've got some last minute things to put together for tomorrow."

"Can't you do it later?" he tried to pull me back down, "I just want to be buried inside of you."

"Aw, how sweet," I said dryly, "And they say that romance is dead."

Blaine grinned an impish grin, "You've got it baby. Now please come here so I can kiss you. Don't you have to listen to me? It's almost my birthday."

"Almost, not yet," I pointed out, "You'll be fine for one more day. Tomorrow, I'll rock your socks off with mind blowing sex."

He groaned and laid back onto the bed, "You're killing me Phoebe."

"You'll survive."

I couldn't resist the temptation to kiss him. Blaine held me close to his chest and tickled me when I came down onto him. Giggling, I tried to get away.

"No fair," I broke free.

"Not fair is you teasing me."

Playfully, I cupped Blaine through his jeans, "I guess you'll just have to play by yourself."

He chased after me as I ran out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I want to say thank you guys for the great reviews! (: I don't want to sound ungrateful but keep the comments coming so I know how you guys feel. Also, I'm trying to think of plot twists to add into the story. Not any kidnapping/Elena/Hyde stuff though. Leave comments or emails!**

**Thanks,**

**ghostgirl96**

**x**

* * *

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_****_A while back, Georgia convinced me to go with her to pole dancing classes. It was fun so I stuck with it long enough to pick up some moves. Part of my birthday present for Blaine was a pole dance, strip tease. Jokingly he had brought it up once. I decided it was time to make his dreams come true.

While Blaine was sleeping, I prepared for my little dance. After my shower, I applied makeup and then my costume. A few days ago, I decided to go out and buy a black two-piece satin bra with a French trim and zig-zag detailing. It had a matching garter belt with corset lace-up front. I curled my hair and tousled it enough to look wild. I took one last look at myself and smiled; I looked hot.

I set up the pole a few inches from the bed, pausing every now and then to make sure Blaine was still sleeping. He was thankfully a heavy sleeper. Batman kept getting in my way and barking. Usually I was up to play with him, but he was ruining the moment. I sent him out of the bedroom.

Blaine was still sleeping peacefully as I slipped my stilettos on. Carefully, I crawled onto the bed and on top of Blaine. Yawning, he opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at me.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Giving you a birthday present," I said before handcuffing his arms to the bed posts.

Fully awake, he took a good look at my outfit and his smile widened. I gave him one last, lingering kiss before climbing off of him. I turned my iPod docking station on before walking over to the pole.

Blaine tried to sit up but decided to rest on his elbows. The music started and I began twirling around the pole, and then used my arms to pull me up on the pole and slid down. In one fluid motion, I bent forward and arched my back. My hair whipped from side to side as I moved with the pole and moved my body closer to the metal poles and bent my knees, straddling it. After a few more gyrations around the metal pole, I stopped long enough to give Blaine a sexy smile.

His eyes showed nothing but lust as he watched my every move. The handcuffs were clinking against the bed posts as Blaine tried to free himself.

I went back to gently caressing the pole and slowly rocked my thighs astride the rod. My hips rubbed against the cool metal as I delicately grabbed ahold of the pole as my legs intertwined and spun again. I used my hands to massage the pole while I teased the pole between my thighs. Biting my lip, I hoisted myself up further on the pole before letting go with my hands and clutching my thighs on the pole then arching my back backwards.

Breathing hard, I slid off of the pole and walked over to Blaine. He was breathing heavily, almost as heavy as I was. Sensually, I crawled up to his chest and trailed kisses up to his mouth.

"How was it?" I sucked on his neck.

"Easily the hottest thing I have ever seen," his voice was raspy.

Giggling, I moved back down off of his body and pulled his boxers off. His erection immediately frees itself and I grasp it between my hands. I stare at him as I lick the precum down his length. Blaine's hips rose from the bed; I had to dig my fingers into his thighs to keep him down. Enjoying the look of desire in Blaine's eyes, I close my eyes and savor his taste. I pulled his erection up and began licking and sucking on his balls. Blaine released a loud groan of pleasure.

"Please," Blaine breathed, "Suck me."

I released his balls, but not before jiggling them in my hands and rubbing my nails around them. He parted his legs to give me more access but I was more focused on rubbing the aching burn in between my own legs. I sucked on him harder as I brought Blaine to the back of my throat. With one last swirl over the head of his length, a hot stream of cum splashed the back of my throat. I swallowed it down as more and more came from Blaine. Damn, he tasted delicious. Once he was finished, I uncuffed him from the poles.

Immediately, Blaine grabbed my waist and devoured my mouth. We pulled away from each other, breathing heavily.

"Happy birthday," I grinned.

Blaine moaned before ripping off my outfit.

* * *

Blaine promised to act surprised when we got to Abby's. I led him inside of the apartment, my hands covering his eyes, and let go just as everyone screamed happy birthday to him. Either he was really good at pretending, or he was genuinely surprised to see some of the people that were there. Charlie and Darcy were the first to hug him, followed by his grandparents, his father, Abby and her daughters, Sean, and a few of his school friends.

I was excited to see Darcy; we squeezed each other to death as we embraced.

"I can't believe you're in New York!" I pulled away.

Charlie came over to give me a hug as well; a huge grin was on his lips. Darcy thrusted her ring finger at me.

"We're getting married!" she squealed.

I gaped, "What?"

"Charlie asked me over Thanksgiving," Darcy jumped excitedly, "I've been dying to tell you."

"Omigod!" I hugged the two of them again, "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks," Darcy grinned, "I was wondering if you wanted to be my maid of honor."

Squealing, I tackled Darcy. We erupted into a giggling fit.

"I can't wait to plan your bachelorette party!" I told her, "This is going to be so much fun!"

"No strippers," Charlie frowned at us.

Darcy looked up at him, "I think I'm the one who should be saying that."

"Why would I want a stripped when I have you?" Charlie kissed Darcy on the lips.

"Uh huh," she smiled.

Blaine brought me around to introduce me to everyone. His grandparents were a lot warmer than Blaine's father. His grandmother gushed over me and his grandfather kept telling me how lucky Blaine was to find a girl like me. I met a few of Blaine's friends from school. It was weird to think that he had a life outside of me. Georgia and Sean were talking in the corner, openly flirting. Abby hugged me and told me how great I was. Mr. O'Reilly gave me a stiff hug and an even stiffer smile.

Abby had the rooftop decorated with white lights. The whole roof was transformed to look more accommodating. There were couches and tables scattered a large, circular fireplace for everyone to cozy up around. It was beautiful.

Abby served grilled chicken and steaks, salad, fruit, baked potatoes, and garlic bread. And then, she served cake, ice cream, and brownies. By the end of the night, almost all of the food was gone. The guys scarfed down food like it was nothing.

Everyone was cozying up near the fire roasting marshmallows when Blaine stood up with his beer raised.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight. This means a lot to me, it's great to see everyone. I'd like to especially thank Abby for cooking such a wonderful meal and having all of you here. Also, I'd like to say thanks to my amazing, beautiful girlfriend, Phoebe. I love you so much and you must love me too for organizing this great party."

I hugged Blaine as he sat back down, "I do love you."

"I know," he smiled.

It wasn't until after two in the morning did Blaine and I returned to the apartment. The adults stayed back at Abby's while the rest of us went to a nightclub. Admittedly, it was a great time for everyone. Darcy and Charlie were staying at Blaine's apartment with Sean. I was falling asleep when Blaine tackled me in the bed.

"Thanks for the party," Blaine kissed me.

"You're welcome baby."

He held up my gift and rattled the box, "Can I open it now?"

"Go ahead," I sighed.

Blaine held up the pocketwatch in awe as he took it out of the box, "Phoebe…"

"I know you're going to say that it's too much but I got a great deal on it."

I didn't feel the need to tell him by great deal, I mean two thousand dollars. I had inserted a picture of me and Blaine in Central Park cuddling and had the words "Forever Yours."

"I love it," Blaine thanked me; "I love you."

He gave me another kiss, this time softer.

"No one's done something like this for me, ever," he mumbled on my lips, "It really means a lot. I don't know how I got so lucky and found you."

I opened my mouth to say a sarcastic comment but Blaine covered my mouth.

"I mean it," he stared at me, "I feel like the luckiest guy in the world when I'm with you. There're so many other guys who would kill to be in my position and I'm lucky enough to be in it."

"I'm lucky to have found you too Blaine," I whispered.

"We were lucky that we found each other."


	17. Chapter 17

**I want all of you to know that I'm reading and loving your suggestions for the story. Be patient with me, I'm constantly taking notes of ideas that come into my head and I have to merge it all together to make it a great chapter for you guys. It truly makes me happy that somewhere, out there, someone is signing onto fanfiction in hopes of me updating. Keep posting suggestions! I honestly read all of them and have them saved in my email (:**

**x**

**ghostgirl96**

* * *

**_Blaine's POV:_**

I felt like a zombie as I walked out of my last class of the day. Phoebe had been sick all weekend with the flu. She was miserable; I wished that I could do something to help her. Being the stubborn person that she was, she refused to have me over. It was lonely being in my own bed.

"What's up with you?" a hand clapped onto my shoulder.

I turned around to see my friend and classmate, Josh. He must've noticed how distracted I was.

"Phoebe is sick with the flu, I'm worried about her. In the morning she throws up and then at night whenever I try and make soup or anything she tells me that the smell makes her want to barf even more and yells at me."

Josh smirked, "It doesn't seem like the flu is the problem. Your girlfriend is pregnant."

"What?" I stopped in my tracks, "Why would you say that?"

"From what you're telling me, she has pregnancy symptoms."

"That's impossible," I shook my head.

"Are you two sexually active?"

Shoving him, I said, "That's not any of your damn business."

He laughed, "You might wanna double up because you my friend, are gonna be a father."

Josh walked away chuckling while I got inside the taxi. On my drive to Phoebe's, I kept thinking of all of the "what ifs". What if I had gotten her pregnant? Do we keep the baby? I don't know if I could look at her parents the same way again if she really was pregnant. Would I have to ask her to marry me sooner than I had planned? I wanted to do right by Phoebe. I loved her so much that it hurts. If I asked her to marry me now would she think it was only because she was pregnant?

All of this was on my mind as I walked into Phoebe's apartment. She was laying on the couch watching tv and made no attempt to get up.

"Did you get my soup?"

Shit.

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

Phoebe turned to glare at me, "You forgot?"

"I had more important things on my mind."

"Like?"

Cautiously, I sat down, "What're the odds of you being pregnant?"

"Come again?"

"You're throwing up all the time, moody, and I mean, we aren't exactly abstinent. We go at it at least once a day."

Phoebe looked paler than before, "There's no way possible. I-I can't be pregnant Blaine."

"We could take a home pregnancy test."

"I don't trust those, the only way to do this is to go to the doctor's," she chewed her lip, "How could we be so careless?"

Walking over to her, I rubbed her back, "Let's not jump ahead of ourselves Phoebe. If you really are pregnant we'll deal with it then. I just want you to know that I'm in it for the long run with you."

Phoebe gave me a weak smile, "Like you had any other choice."

Phoebe was sleeping next to me. I had been tossing and turning just thinking about Mr. Grey's expression if Phoebe actually was pregnant. I've seen Taylor take down plenty of people with his moves; he could just as easily beat me up. Then there was Teddy. He loved his sister and was protective over her and would more than likely chop my dick off. The image of that made me groan, I couldn't believe that this was happening.

As much as I love Phoebe, this wasn't part of my plan with her. I wanted to get married and be together without worrying about anyone else. I wanted to work and support Phoebe just like Mr. Grey did for Mrs. Grey. Needless to say, I would never make as much money as he does, but I wanted the best for Phoebe and our potential family. That was part of the reason why I went back to school. By having a college degree, it upped my chances of getting a higher level job. I've seen the stuff that Phoebe pays for and I wouldn't be able to afford that unless I had a job.

"I wouldn't hate you if you didn't want to stay with me," Phoebe whispered next to me.

I looked down to see her beautiful grey eyes staring up at me, "What're you talking about?"

"I don't want you to think I tried to tie you down by getting pregnant."

This girl honestly didn't understand how much I loved her. If Phoebe knew how much I thought about her on an average day; she'd probably be creeped out. Phoebe was always on my mind, I wondered what she was doing, who she was with, was she thinking of me as much as I was thinking of her. Our relationship seemed so different this time. There's always going to be a small part of me that will always regret betraying Phoebe like I did. I could see it in her eyes still, she didn't trust me. I wanted that trust again.

"Phoebe, you can't blame yourself. It's just as much my fault if you do turn out to be pregnant," I sighed, "I take full responsibility."

"Did you ever question the possibility the baby isn't yours?"

Guiltily, I nodded, "But I pushed the idea straight out of my head. You wouldn't be getting side effects now from when you were with Gavin or Darren. Even if it's not mine, I'd treat it like my own just so I could be prepared for when we do start our own family."

"I suddenly know how Hester Pryne felt like."

"Am I Dimmesdale or Chillingworth in this situation?"

She grinned up at me, "Probably Dimmesdale."

I resisted the urge to bury myself in her; if I had been more resistant we wouldn't be in this situation.

"What're you thinking about?" Phoebe said.

"You know that I love you, right?" I faced her, "So much."

Phoebe's gaze broke from mine, "I know that."

I tilted her chin up to face me, "What's with the hesitation?"

"This is what I always feared would happen," she whispered, "You don't have to tell me that you love me just for the sake of the baby. Who knows, years from now, you could resent me for keeping you away from other girls. I don't expect anything from you."

"That's a ridiculous theory and you know it Phoebe. I want to be with you, you're my forever."

She shook her head, "Don't say that."

"But it's true."

"You only think that because you think you have the responsibility of doing the right thing and marrying me."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say. Is it that you don't want to be with me forever and you're just using this as an excuse to break us up?"

"I'm just trying to give you a choice," she looked up at me.

I wanted her to see how much I loved her, I kept my gaze on her, "You're my only choice."

I waited for her to say something, anything. When she didn't say anything, I walked over to my jean pocket and pulled out the ring I carried around with me every day since she broke up with me the first time.

"This is the promise ring I got you when we first started dating. I carry it around with me every day, without it in my pocket, I feel like something is missing. If that doesn't prove how much I love you, then I don't know what else will. You own every piece of me Phoebe. There'll never be anyone else that could measure up to you. I understand your skepticism about our relationship but sooner or later, you're going to have to forgive me. If you can't forgive and trust me, I don't see the point of us."

She didn't argue. I held my breath, waiting to see what she did next. Once again, she surprised me. Phoebe took the ring from my fingers and put it on her ring finger. I raised her hand and kissed it, then her.

When our mouths touched, I realized how long it'd been since we had physical contact with each other. I rolled on top of Phoebe, pinning her down with my arms. She surrendered to me, every part of her body turned into jello beneath me.

"We can't," I pulled away when I felt myself harden on top of her.

"I know," she kissed my neck, then my chest.

I didn't try to stop her though, I brought her mouth back up to mine and continued to kiss her.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Blaine's POV:**_

Phoebe still refused to go to the doctor's to find out if she was truly pregnant or not. I didn't want to pressure her, I understood, she was scared; so was I. But it would be better if we found out sooner rather than later.

I waited outside for Phoebe to be finished with her lecture so that we could go to dinner at Abby's. Phoebe doesn't know how to cook so it's usually me cooking or take-out food. Having someone else cook for you was nice every once and awhile.

Phoebe came walking out of the building, with Darren. Tensing at the sight of them, I resisted the urge to pull her away from him. There was something I just didn't like about that guy. Oh right, he slept with my girlfriend. I couldn't figure out what Phoebe saw in him in the first place. But I guess every girl had that craving to date a "bad boy." Darren looked up and smirked at me, I wanted to rip his throat off as he gave Phoebe a hug; keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

I tried to keep my cool as Phoebe walked over to me; I didn't want to be a jealous boyfriend that became mad whenever I saw someone looking or talking to my girlfriend. Phoebe gave me a kiss on the cheek and led me out to the sidewalk; babbling about her day.

"Why didn't you tell me that Darren was in your class?" I interrupted her.

She shrugged, "I thought you knew. How else did you think we met?"

"Please don't tell me this is a full year course," I muttered, "I don't really like to think of you two being together."

"I don't understand why you're making a big deal out of this," Phoebe grabbed a hold of my hand, "I chose to be with you that night, not him."

"If you had chosen him, I don't know what I'd do with myself."

Phoebe stopped to kiss me on the lips, "Good thing you'll never know."

It all happened in a blur. We were by ourselves one minute and in the next, we were surrounded by cameras flashing and paparazzi. My reflexes kicked in as I kept all of them from reaching Phoebe.

"Miss Grey, is it true you're pregnant?"

"Miss Grey, how does your father feel about the pregnancy?"

"Miss Grey, is this the baby's father?"

AJ came within our circle and tried to refrain the paparazzi from getting any closer. I grabbed Phoebe's hand and pulled her as fast as I could down the street. I stood in front of the first taxi that came up to us and pushed Phoebe in. The taxi driver whizzed into traffic as I gave him directions to Phoebe's apartment.

Phoebe refused eye contact with me the entire ride. She stomped out of the taxi. I paid the driver and followed her into her apartment.

"Why're you mad at me?" I asked once we were inside of the apartment.

"Hmm," Phoebe placed a finger on her cheek, "Seeing as I haven't told anyone that leaves you as the liable source. Who the fuck did you tell?"

"I didn't tell anyone!" I protested, "What makes you so sure it was me?"

Phoebe shook her head, "Now, my dad is going to find out and he's going to be so mad."

"We'll get through this together," I grabbed her hand, "We should tell him before he finds out from someone else."

Phoebe took her hand out of mine, "I'll take care of it myself."

"Why?"

"It would be in your best interest if you weren't there when my father orders me back to Seattle."

The thought of that made me flinch, "You really think he'd do that?"

"Probably!" she threw her hands up, "I'll ask one more time. Who did you tell?"

"No one!" I yelled at her, "Why do you always assume it's my fault when something goes wrong?"

"You should go," Phoebe glared at me.

"We need to talk about this," I pleaded to her, "Why're you pushing me away?"

"I'm not; I just want to be by myself," Phoebe lied, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"What about dinner with Abby and my dad?"

"Tell them I sick, with the pregnancy and all," she said before slamming her bedroom door.

As I pounded on Josh's apartment, I tried and failed to keep my composure. When he opened the door, I resisted the urge to rip his throat off.

"Who did you tell that Phoebe was pregnant?" I pushed him inside.

His eyes widened, "Phoebe really was pregnant?"

"No!" I seethed, "But because of your big mouth, everyone thinks that she is! Who did you tell?"

"Honest, I didn't tell anyone."

"I think you're lying, and want to know why I think you're lying? Because you're an idiot and this is something that an idiot would do."

"I didn't tell anyone! I don't care if you don't believe, I know the truth."

This was so stressful. If Phoebe didn't say anything, I didn't say anything, and Josh claims not to have said anything; maybe we could pretend that none of this really happened. I was taking this all out on Josh because Phoebe was taking it all out on me.

"Ok, I believe you."

Josh walked to get two beers out of his refrigerator, "I'm guessing Phoebe is mad at you?"

"She thinks I said something, but I haven't told anyone! Not even my roommate," I sipped my beer.

"Give her time to cool off, I bet this is just as stressful for her as it is for you. By tomorrow, she'll feel bad and apologize."

He didn't know how stubborn Phoebe was.

_**Christian's POV:**_

I had just gotten off the phone with a potential client when Taylor barges in. He immediately flushes but makes no apologies as he sets his laptop on my desk.

"You need to see this sir."

A shaky video starts to play. Ten or fifteen people are surrounding a boy and a girl, chasing after them with cameras and tape recorders.

"Miss Grey, is it true you're pregnant?"

"Miss Grey, how does your father feel about the pregnancy?"

"Miss Grey, is this the baby's father?"

More questions were shot at the couple as they tried to escape the crowd. I saw Phoebe's frightened face and then an angry Blaine. AJ appeared on the screen, attempting to push people away from them. The video ended.

"When was this?" I whispered.

"Less than an hour ago. AJ just called to tell me and it's all over the media sir."

Leaning back, I ran my fingers through my hair. No way possible was Phoebe pregnant, my sweet, little girl. Then anger swelled in me. How could this happen? She wasn't ready to be a mother! She was still in college for crying out loud!

"Andrea!" I yelled.

Andrea scurried into my office, "Yes sir?"

"I want you to get on the phone with whomever you know who works at a talk show and newspaper. Say you're prepared to release a one on one interview with Phoebe and their best reporter in New York. And after, book two plane tickets for me and Ana. This all needs to be done quietly. I don't want this to get out even more than it already has," I demanded.

"Right away sir," she nodded before walking out.

Taylor stood patiently by my side, "Would you like me to go and pick up Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, bring her back here. Don't let on to anything."

With Taylor gone, I was left alone to one of my worst nightmares. How could she be so careless? How could Blaine be so careless? I had half the mind to order AJ to hire a hitman to go and shoot Blaine. I picked up the phone and dialed Phoebe. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Phoebe?" I said.

She immediately broke down into tears, "I'm so sorry daddy."

All of my anger was washed away. Her voice reminded me of when she was a little girl and worshipped me like I was God. That was back when she would tell me what was going on in her life and would trust my decisions without trying to undermine me.

"So it's true?"

Phoebe sniffed, "I don't know, I don't think so. I'm too scared to go and find out."

"You have to find out so we can take care of it!" I lost my temper for a moment, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Here's what you're going to do. I'll have a doctor come by your apartment at noon tomorrow and they'll test you there. Then, I'm having Andrea calling to get you an interview. Best case scenario, you really aren't pregnant and you can deny the whole thing."

"You're not mad?" her voice was so small.

"I am, I'm very mad at the moment," I clutched the phone, "Your mother and I are flying in and we're going to have a very long talk. Do not go outside until you have to leave for your interview and do not speak about this to anyone."

"Okay," she squeaked, "I'm so sorry."

I closed my eyes, "I'm not blaming you Phoebe. I'm mad but I'm not blaming you."

"I understand," she mumbled, "Do you still love me?"

Did I still love her? My family was my world. Those few months when Phoebe refused to talk to me were the most miserable months of my life. The love a father feels for his baby girl is undeniably one of the strongest feelings in the world. I remembered looking into her beautiful grey eyes when she was first born. I had been emotional when Teddy was born, but this was something else. She was so tiny and adorable and trusting of me.

"I love you more than anything Phoebe, you should always know that," I told her.

"I love you too daddy. I'm sorry," she said once more before hanging up.

Ana walked into my office as I set down the phone onto the receiver. She looked incredibly sexy in her grey pencil skirt and white long sleeved shirt that was tucked in and showed her gorgeous figure.

"What's going on?" Ana asked, "Is everything all right with the kids?"

Taylor walked in carrying the same laptop he had showed me the video on and held it up for Ana to see. Ana's eyes scrunched together in confusion and then shock as she realized what was going on in the video. Tears fell from her face, which she quickly wiped away.

"What're we going to do?" Ana questioned, "How could this have happened?"

"I just got off of the phone with her. I'm calling in a favor to one of the doctors in New York and I'm going to have them go to her apartment to test her. Andrea is setting up an interview for the day after and God willing, Phoebe really isn't pregnant, and gets to tell the rest of the world."

"How're you so calm about this?" Ana teared up.

I hated to see her so torn up. My sweet, strong Ana.

"Remember when I found out you were pregnant with Teddy?" I walked to wrap my arms around her, "Remember how much I screwed up because I let my emotions get the best of me? I don't want to jeopardize my relationship with Phoebe again. She's an adult now, if she's pregnant, she'll have to suffer the consequences. I don't like it but it's what'll have to happen."

Ana cradled her head into my chest, "I want this to be a false alarm."

So did I.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

My mother was making me tea while my father was on the phone with Andrea. They had just gotten in and took charge of the baby situation. My father had hired a doctor to come by and test me, he was coming in fifteen minutes. Blaine wanted to come over but I tried to convince him that it wasn't a good idea. Neither one of my parents yelled at me when they came in. I was afraid of my father's reaction the most. But as of right now, nothing.

Against my wishes, Teddy was also here with Gwen. I knew the moment that Blaine walked in, Teddy would pounce on him. Great, another situation that needed to be handled.

The front door opened, signaling the arrival of Blaine. I heard exchanges of yelling between Teddy and Blaine. From what I gathered, Teddy was threatening to kill Blaine if I really was pregnant. God I hope that I'm not pregnant. I'm not old enough to be a mom. I knew that Blaine would support me as best as he could but I didn't want to ruin his life.

Something outside of my bedroom door fell to the ground. I heard yelling and something else fall to the ground. No surprise, it was Blaine and Teddy fist fighting. My father grabbed Teddy off of Blaine and threw him to the couch. When Teddy stood up to attack Blaine again, my father gave him his coldest, hardest glare.

"The two of you need to get your shit together and stop fighting every damn time you get into a room. God so help me, the next time you two fight will be the last time!" my father yelled, "Theodore, your mother and I raised you better than this. You're acting like a child."

"But dad!" Teddy opened his mouth.

"I don't wanna hear it," my father stopped him, "Go get a broom and clean this up."

"Yes sir," Teddy grumbled.

Blaine looked up at me and gave me a small smile. We haven't had the chance to talk since I accused him of telling people about my pregnancy. I knew he didn't, I don't know why I doubted him.

There was a knock on the front door. A slender, blonde walked inside rolling a large trunk behind her.

"Mr. Grey," she shook my father's hand, "Very nice to meet you."

I could see the spark of interest in her eyes as she looked at my father. I was used to it, and by the look in my mother's eyes, so was she.

"You as well Dr. Olin."

The doctor turned to smile at me, "You must be the patient."

"I am."

"Well, let's do this."

My parents sat on each side of me as we waited for the test results. Blaine was sitting in the chair opposite of me, shaking his leg. Gwen and Teddy were huddled in the corner talking in hushed whispers.

Dr. Olin walked into the room carrying the papers in her hands. The papers that sealed the deal to what would be my future. I turned to Blaine; he was already staring at me.

"So?" my father said the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Results are negative, you aren't pregnant," Dr. Olin smiled.

It was as if a giant load of stress that I didn't know I had was lifted off of me. In those six words, I had received the best news of my life.

"Thank god," my father finally breathed.

He walked Dr. Olin out after paying her. When my father came back into the room, he turned to look at me.

"Could you guys go onto the terrace please? We need to talk to Phoebe."

Everyone except my mother shuffled out of the room. I waited for the lecture that I more than deserved to have.

"Phoebe, you know that we both love you. Today we went through a potential life changing event that I hope you learned from. You are too young to be pregnant. You don't understand the responsibilities associated with parenthood. Please, don't do something like this again," my father said, "I don't want any grandchildren until you are married, so when you're forty or fifty."

"Christian," my mother rolled her eyes, "Your father is right though about parenthood. I believe that you and Blaine will be great parents but only when the both of you are ready. You have a lot of the world to experience and having a baby could change everything."

"I know I messed up; like always. I get what you guys are saying and I completely agree with what you're saying. Neither me or Blaine are ready to be parents."

"As long as you get it through your thick skull," my father kissed my forehead, "You're our baby and I want to keep you that way forever."

"I love you dad," I hugged him tightly, "So much."

"Same to you," he kissed my hair.

I sat on the hair and makeup chair in the dressing room. Makeup artists were touching every part of me, trying to get me ready for my interview. Blaine was in the room next to me, probably receiving the same torture as I was.

Finally ready, I walked out into the hallway wearing a ultra-green BCBG Clara Sheath dress and black peep toed Michael Kors high heels. The hair stylist had piled my hair on top of my head into a bun that was left purposely messy. I insisted on light makeup, knowing that my father wasn't a fan of heavy, overdone makeup. I took back every negative thing I thought about the helpers before; the pain and suffering was worth it.

Blaine exited out of his dressing room wearing grey Brooks Brothers khaki pants and a black Brook Brothers v-neck sweater and black Hugo Boss dress shoes. His hair had gotten longer and as much as he hated it, I loved it. I loved running my fingers through his hair. The thought of having a quickie with him in one of the closets came to mind; then I remembered that our active sex life was what got us here in the first place.

"You look incredibly sexy," I fixed his sweater.

"As do you," he kissed my cheek, "Ready to go out there?"

"If we must," I sighed, taking his hand.

One of the cameramen stood with us behind the stage before going on. I could tell that Blaine was nervous; he was anxiously patting his hand on his pocket. I grabbed his hand into mine and squeezed it. He looked down and smiled at me.

"Don't be nervous," I told him, "You'll do fine."

The cameraman shooed us onto the stage before giving Blaine a chance to explain. The audience clapped and screamed as we walked onto the main stage. We were on New York Today, one of the most watched morning shows in America. Our hosts were Valerie Wideman and Carl Thomas. They stood up as Blaine and I made our way over to the couches.

"I can't believe we have Phoebe Grey on the set today," Valerie said, the crowd started screaming and clapping again.

"Thanks for having us," I smiled.

"Imagine our excitement when we heard that you were going to be on the show. You're a very hard girl to reach!" Carl said, "I hear that you're attending NYU as of right now."

"I am," I nodded, "Arts major."

"Well isn't that fantastic. I bet your business savvy father isn't too thrilled," Valerie grinned.

"He's always taught us to be our own person. He knows how passionate I am about art and fully supports me," I explained, "He's one of my biggest fans."

"That's great to hear," Carl crossed his legs, "But I bet that changed since the pregnancy rumors started speculating. If you really are pregnant, then you're the best looking pregnant people I've ever seen."

A few people hollered in the crowd, I turned to smile at them.

"My father knows me, he knows that I'm not going to risk my future by having a baby before I graduate or even get married."

"The pressure is on, right Blaine?" Valerie included Blaine.

"Heh," Blaine smiled at me, "We've talked about it and we both know we want to focus on our schoolwork first."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Carl turned to the crowd, "The first head right people below the age of twenty-five that I've ever interviewed. You guys could take a lesson or two from them."

"It says here that Blaine started off as your body guard," Valerie looked through some papers, "How'd that come to be?"

"It's really kind of a long, boring story," Blaine lied, "We just really connected."

Because we were paid to connect, I thought to myself.

"And your father approves of him Phoebe?"

I brought my focus back to the interview, "My father is very protective when it comes to family but he felt comfortable with Blaine right away. We have him to thank for bringing us together."

And breaking us apart.

"I can't help thinking how beautiful your baby would have been if you two were really pregnant," Valerie shook her head, "Is it bad that I was somewhat hoping for another Grey addition?"

Laughing, I said, "There won't be one from me for a while, Teddy will probably have one first."

"How does your brother feel about this whole situation? I assume that he hates the rumors and press circulating around you," Carl sat forward.

"He's an awesome older brother and stepped up to the plate when this all happened. He was right by my side like the rest of my family, I love him for that."

The crowd awed.

"Well folks, you heard it here first. Phoebe Grey is not pregnant, but hopefully sometime in the future," Valerie said into the camera, "Thank you for coming onto the show. Next we have singer/actress Demi Lovato."

_**Unknown POV**_:

I watched the interview of Phoebe and Blaine in disgust. The two of them triumphed through my plan of revenging my uncle. Who did the Grey's think they were? My uncle paid his time for almost killing Mrs. Grey and Theodore Grey but they of course used their power and money to make sure that he stayed in the hell hole called prison. Mark my words, they're going to pay for what they did to my family.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Physical contact between me and Blaine was halted by the pregnancy scare. Both of us were hesitant to do anything except kiss. We both wanted to go further but neither of us wanted to go through that again. The press laid off of us and became more interested in other people who had more interesting lives once they realized there was no story to report.

Blaine wanted to take me out for dinner tonight. I was getting ready when my cell phone rung. The caller ID showed a picture of me and Gavin hugging in the middle of a village in Libya from over the summer.

"Gav?" I answered.

"I hear congratulations are in order," his voice teased from the other side.

Rolling my eyes, I fastened my earrings in and put him on speakerphone, "Ha, ha. If you called more, you'd realize that those rumors are false."

"The phone works both ways you know. We've seemed to grow apart. Sahara and I are coming back to the States to spend Christmas with my parents. We'll be passing through New York and I was hoping to see you."

I hadn't felt a rush of excitement that filled me as the words came out of Gavin's mouth in a long time. Our relationship was completely platonic, on both sides, but he was still one of my best, closest friends. I missed hanging out with him.

"You're being a hundred percent serious? You're coming to New York?" I squealed.

"No, it was a joke," his tone was sarcastic, "Yes I'm coming to New York. We were planning on staying for a weekend then heading back to Seattle."

"This great! You and Sahara can stay here with me. I can't wait to meet her."

Gavin sighed, "I think she may be the one Fee. I love her a lot."

I don't know why it pained me to hear him say that, but it did, "Do you think she feels the same way?"

"I would hope so," he laughed, "I'm planning on asking her to marry me over Christmas break after she meets my parents."

Blaine walked into my bedroom and kissed my cheek, "Ready?"

I nodded, "That's great Gav, I'm really happy for you guys. Listen, Blaine just got here and we are getting dinner. Email me your itinerary so I know when you guys are coming."

"Alright, talk to you soon. Love you."

"I love you too Gavin," I said before hanging up.

Blaine was dressed in dark khaki dress pants and a light blue wool sweater that I bought him underneath his black peacoat. His hair was a little wet from showering after going to the gym with Sean. I stared at him from across the table and thought about what my life would have been like if I had chosen Gavin instead of Blaine. Would I still be traveling with Gavin, saving the world, one small village at a time? Would we be the ones getting engaged over Christmas? Would I be happier with him?

"Is everything alright? You've been quiet since you hung up with Gavin," Blaine frowned at me.

I played with the silverware on the table, "I'm fine, it's nothing really. Gavin is proposing to Sahara over Christmas break when they go to his parent's house. Oh, by the way, he and Sahara are coming to New York for a weekend and are staying with me."

"Excuse me?" Blaine choked on his water.

"Gavin and Sahara ar-," I began.

"No, I heard you the first time. I'm talking about how nonchalant you're saying this. Did you honestly think that I'd be okay with your ex-boyfriend staying with you?"

"It's not a big deal. He's going to be here with his almost fiancée," I defended myself, "Nothing is going to happen; unless you count the threesome that we planned a few months ago."

Blaine's expression was blank, but he said nothing. Our waiter dropped our plates in front of us; hungrily I dug into my plate of chicken alfredo. Blaine sat across from me stabbing his steak with a strong force. He was pouting over nothing. Gavin and I were old news. The thought of ruining our friendship was saddening. Gavin was the cooler, older big brother that I always wanted; minus the sleeping together part.

"If you saw it from my point of view, you'd see why I don't like the thought of your ex-boyfriend staying with you. How'd you like it if I had an ex-girlfriend stay with me?"

"I'd trust you," I told him truthfully, "Especially if the girlfriend was coming with her boyfriend. Plus, I didn't even know you dated other girls."

"Yes Phoebe, there were girls before you. Many girls," Blaine glared.

"From the sounds of it, there're going to be many girls after me if keep acting like a jerk!" I snapped, "Be rational."

"I am being rational, the answer is no. No way in hell am I letting him stay with you."

"You can't decide who stays with me and who can't! It's my apartment. If I wanted to let five of the most dangerous criminals on the planet stay with me, then so be it."

I ignored Blaine's glare at me as I finished my food. We ate the rest of our dinner in silence. The air had turned colder as we left the dinner. Figuratively and literally. Blaine had his hands shoved in his pockets as we walked further down the street. It wasn't until we reached Blaine's apartment did he say anything. Sean was sitting on the couch watching television and eating a sandwich.

"Sean, please tell me if I'm overreacting by saying that Phoebe can't let Gavin, her ex-boyfriend, stay the weekend with her."

Sean looked up at us and held his hands up, "I'm not taking sides on this."

"No, please tell us your honest opinion," I huffed.

He looked in between the two of us before saying, "I see where both of you're coming from but I have to agree with Phoebe. If she says nothing will happen, nothing will happen."

Triumphantly, I smiled at Blaine, "Ha!"

"Really man? I thought it was bros before hoes."

Gapping at Blaine, anger boiled inside of me, "Now you're calling me a hoe? You're really winning this argument Blaine."

I stormed off into his room and slammed the door as hard as I could.

_**Blaine's POV:**_

Did she honestly not understand where I was coming from? Gavin came in between us before and I refused to let that happen again. She may not see it, but I've seen the way other guys looked at her. It doesn't matter to them if I'm there or not; they look at her like she's a piece of meat. Gavin was no different. I could always see the lust and adoration in his eyes whenever he looked at Phoebe and I didn't want to see it all weekend.

I sat down on the couch beside Sean. He shook his head at me and continued to eat his sandwich.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Did you honestly just call your girl a hoe? Rule number one; don't refer to your girlfriend as a 'hoe.'"

"I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. I'm not referring to her as a hoe; Phoebe is not a hoe, far from it."

"Then go and tell her that, not me," Sean nodded towards the door.

I tried to open the door to my bedroom but it was locked. Sighing, I knocked lightly on the door.

"Please open the door Phoebe, I'm trying to apologize," I said.

The door's lock clicked open and Phoebe's face appeared. She walked back to my bed and sat down. I picked her up in my arms and sat her on my legs. Her strawberry banana shampoo filled my nose as she sat on my lap.

"I didn't mean to call you a hoe," I brushed a piece of hair from her face, "I'm truly sorry if I hurt your feelings."

The tension left her body, "I know you didn't mean it."

"We get so angry at each other and we say things we don't mean. That's what happened tonight," I explained, "You get under my skin like no one else because I love you so much. I want to protect you from everything and anyone; I want you to be mine and me to be yours. I'm completely selfish when it comes to you, I don't want anyone else to see how amazing you are."

Phoebe turned her body around, "You really know how to apologize."

A grin appeared on her gorgeous face. I leaned down to kiss her. Phoebe wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her body. All of the sexual build up from these past few weeks was trying to break free. I lowered Phoebe onto the bed and made a move to lift off her shirt. She broke free from my mouth; I knew what she was going to say even before the words came out of her mouth.

"I know, I know," I rolled off of her, "We were lucky nothing happened the first time, we don't want to take that chance again."

"Actually," Phoebe rolled back on top of me, "I was going to ask did you have a condom but if you want to stop…"

I pinned her below me and began shedding off our clothes.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Meredith and Blithe wanted to go to lunch with me; I of course accepted. Times were tough without having a best girlfriend in the same state as you. Blaine was a great listener and so was Georgia but it wasn't the same as Darcy.

Blaine was lounging on the couch, watching me get ready for lunch. He was jealous that he couldn't come; I could see it in his eyes. I offered to see if he could come too but his pride stood in the way of him accepting.

"Do you know how long you'll be?" Blaine questioned from his spot on the couch.

"No clue," I zipped my boots up, "Why?"

"Curious."

"Why don't you go out with your friends?" I suggested, "I might be awhile."

"Maybe."

Annoyed and late, I gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled me back for more when I tried to pull away.

"I have to go," I giggled.

Blaine sat me on his lap, "Stay."

"Maybe some other time."

He slid his hands up my shirt, "I can make it worth your wild."

"Goodbye!" I escaped from his grasp and ran out of the door.

Meredith and Blithe were already at the restaurant when I got there. They waved me over when they saw me from a spot in the back. I hugged them both before sitting down.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late," I apologized, "Blaine was feeling left out and wanted me to stay."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "The two of you are always together. He needs to learn how to share."

"We aren't always together," I defended myself.

The two of them looked at each other and started laughing.

"Okay, I guess we are," I laughed along with them.

We ordered our food and caught up with each other's lives. I never realized how much I missed having girl talk. Meredith was telling us about her new boyfriend, Bobby. He worked on the stock market, was from Chicago, and apparently gorgeous.

"He's taking me to meet his parents over Christmas," Meredith gushed, "His parents have a place in Boston and his whole family is going to be there."

"Great, while the two of both have boyfriends, I'm stuck with seeing dad in Florida," Blithe scrunched her nose, "My life sucks."

"You could always come with us," I offered, "It'll be fun."

Blithe's eyes widened with excitement, "Really?"

"We're already hosting a small army. What's one more?" I shrugged.

She clapped her hands together and squealed, "Christmas with the Grey's? Somebody pinch me!"

"Who knows? You might even get to interview my family."

Her jaw dropped, "Are you for real?"

"I'll have to ask my father, no promises, but yeah," I laughed.

Blithe ran over to hug me, "If you weren't dating Blaine, I'd try and date you myself."

"You're a drama queen," I hugged her back.

Meredith pouted, "Now I feel left out."

"You'll get over it," Blithe waved her away, "So Phoebe, how're you and Blaine post baby scandal?"

"Stop calling it that," I begged, "I never wanna go through that again in my life. But we're good."

"Uh huh," Meredith urged me on, "Why am I getting a different vibe from you?"

Guiltily, I played with my food. It wasn't anything that Blaine had done. He was great. Perfect actually. Sometimes I felt unworthy to be with him.

"Phoebe, we won't tell anyone," Blithe promised.

Sighing, I looked up at them, "It's not that I don't trust you guys, it's more like I don't know what Blaine and I are doing. We're... Comfortable. I feel terrible saying this, especially since Blaine tries extremely hard to make me happy, but we've lost the excitement we once had. I love him, no doubt about it. It's just..."

"You miss the feeling when you first go out with someone," Meredith finished for me, "I get it. Have you talked to him about it?"

I shook my head, "He doesn't feel like anything is wrong. Maybe I'm just being irrational and taking what we have for granted. If Blaine was to leave me, I wouldn't be able to take it. At the same time, I want him to prove that we still are meant to be together."

Tears trickled down my face, I quickly wiped them away, "I'm such a terrible person."

"You're not a terrible person," Blithe held my hand.

"Far from it," Meredith took my other hand, "You know what you want and that's great. Just ask yourself this, is the relationship over?"

What Meredith said stayed put on my mind as I walked into my apartment. I told Blaine that I was going to sleep at my place and that I'd see him tomorrow. He was fine with it, he had a few assignments he had to complete anyways. I wanted a second opinion on me and Blaine's relationship.

Georgia's purse was on the counter. I felt like we hadn't seen each other as much ever since Blaine and I got back together. Before Blaine, we used to do everything together.

I knocked on her bedroom door; it took her a few minutes to open the door. Her head appeared from the other side of the door. Her usually perfect hair was pulled into a sloppy bun. She must've been sleeping.

"Hey," she breathed.

"Hey, were you sleeping?" I asked.

"No, no, it's fine. What's up?"

Something fell from behind her door. She turned her head and tried to bite back a giggle.

"Is Batman in there?" I tried to peak around her.

Georgia closed the gap, "No. Must be the wind."

"Okay..." I drawled, "Well I need your advice about something."

Instantly, her face became serious, "Is everything alright?"

"Nothing big," I told her, "It's stupid really."

She turned back into her bedroom again, "Uhm, give me two minutes. I'll meet you in your room."

I nodded and walked towards my door. It took Georgia more than two minutes to come into my room, more like five. Annoyed, I walked out to yell at her and paused. Georgia and Sean stood kissing in front of the apartment door. Neither of them saw me. Shocked, I stepped back into my room. Shock was replaced with the realization that was what she was so anxious about me seeing.

Georgia walked in three minutes later, her hair was fixed and she wasn't wearing only her bathrobe anymore.

"So what's up?" she sat down.

"That's what I was wondering!"

Georgia gave me a confused look, "What're you talking about?"

"I just saw you and Sean getting it on in the front room!" I giggled.

Georgia started to giggle, "We've been so good at hiding it."

"Why're you hiding it?"

Georgia sat Indian style on my bed, "I mean, it's not really a secret. We just don't want it to be publicized yet. He's working at my father's building and he doesn't want other people to think he got his job just because he's screwing the owner's daughter."

"Makes sense."

"Plus, it makes the relationship more interesting," her eyes twinkled, "It's a turn on trying to sneak around."

"I wouldn't know what a turn on is anymore," I said leaning back, "Blaine and I are in a rut. We're just so boring."

"Don't you guys have crazy, adventurous sex like all the time?"

"Not really, especially since the pregnancy scare," I explained, "I just feel like we're an old married couple who occasionally has sex."

"Have you told him?"

"No, I don't want him to think it has something to do with him."

Georgia sat quietly for a minute, "What about having a threesome?"

"What?"

"A threesome, get someone else into the equation. Guys totally fantasize about threesomes!"

"Blaine would never," I argued.

"Then force him. Or look through his porn and figure out what a secret fantasy of his and create it."

"What if its some creepy kid fetish or bondage?" I scrunched my nose.

"Then do it."

I went over to Blaine's apartment while he was in class to creep through his laptop. Georgia's idea was crazy but it was something to work with. Thankfully, Blaine didn't bring his laptop to school today. I felt like I was evading his privacy but I was desperate.

His laptop sat on his desk. I sat down and tried to log on. Of course he had a laptop protected laptop. The possibilities of what it could be were endless. I typed in the usual, birthdays, sport teams, the day his mother died; I got nothing. Frustrated, I slammed my fingers on the keyboard. A welcome screen came up. What the hell? I looked at the keys I had pressed. Boobies. Really? Boobies?

Rolling my eyes, I clicked on his internet's history. He seemed like one of those people who erased his Internet history after he watched porn. I was right. Nothing came up.

My eyes flashed to his closet. I sprung up and opened the door. Everything was in place. I moved clothes, shoes, and jackets. The boy was clean. I should be happy that my boyfriend didn't find the need to watch porn. Key word was should. So I kept searching around his room like any same girlfriend would do if she and her boyfriend hadn't had sex in almost a week and a half.

Blaine texted me and asked did I want to come over to watch a movie. Perfect opportunity. I sent him a winky face and said sure. We were going to have to do it the old fashion way because I could not find any traces of porn anywhere.

When Blaine invited me over to watch a movie; he really meant it. All of my attempts to touch him were ignored. I made it more than obvious. Defeated, I sat there fuming about his rejection.

Nighttime wasn't any better. During dinner, Blaine was more interested in the football game. My attempts in the shower were meaningless. I had given up by the time we were getting ready for bed.

"Night," Blaine kissed my lips.

I held onto him as he tried to pull away.

"What was that for?" he pulled away.

"It's just a goodnight kiss," I tried to sound innocent.

Blaine stared at me before shaking it off and turning the light off, "Night."

I rolled myself onto him.

"What're you doing?" he muttered from beneath me.

"Nothing," I reached to pull his boxers down.

Blaine shifted from underneath me, "I'm really tired Phoebe. I wouldn't be much fun."

"Fine."

I flipped around.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Blaine's POV:**_

I could hear Phoebe crying next to me and I felt sick to my stomach. She didn't deserve me ignoring her like this. It wasn't something she did, it was my problem.

Charlie called me about two weeks ago and told me that he saw Heather Scott at the grocery store. She was pregnant. It wouldn't have mattered if I hadn't slept with her after Phoebe left. I purposely never told Phoebe what I'd done. We wouldn't still be together, I know it. Plus, I didn't know for sure if the baby was mine. There was no point in telling Phoebe if the baby wasn't mine. But then why do I feel so guilty?

I remembered hooking up with Heather so it wasn't like she could be lying about the pregnancy. The chances of it being my baby were very high. It was a few weeks after Phoebe left and Charlie and Sean decided to take me out. I had been moping around for weeks and they thought that a boys' night out would take my mind off of things. It didn't.

I sat at the bar the whole night moping and drinking shots by myself. Heather sat down next to me at the bar and practically threw herself at me. She kept getting me to drink shots until I was drunk enough to stop ignoring her advances. She set up a belly shot on her stomach and I remembered licking salt off of her stomach and taking the lime from her mouth before tilting my head back for the shot.

"Take me home," Heather had begged.

My head was hurting and all I had wanted to do was to go home. Heather wouldn't take no for an answer. I remember taking her back to my apartment and Heather not even giving me the chance to fully get inside of the door before she attacked me with her mouth. She was all too willing to kneel down before me and take me in her mouth. I held onto her hair as she sucked me long and hard in her mouth. Heather let out provocative noises as she sucked and teased me. Gripping her hair through my fingers, I roughly yanked her further to I heard her almost gagging.

"Suck," I commanded to her.

Through thickly covered eyes, Heather looked up at me and smiled before doing as I told her. My head hit the wall as I let out a groan as she took my sac into her mouth and jerked me off. I brought her head back to my aching arousal and thrusted it back into her mouth. With a popping sound, Heather took me all the way out of her mouth before pulling me to the back of the throat. She was teasing me and I wasn't in the mood. So I grabbed her head and guided her how I liked to be sucked. I made sure I was at the back of her throat as I felt myself tighten.

"I'm going to come and you're going to swallow," I told her.

Holding her still, I released in her mouth and growled as everything built up emptied. I could hear her starting to choke but I didn't stop until I was fully done. When I pulled out of her mouth I brought her up to my mouth and devoured her. We exchanged moans as I led her to my bedroom. One hand was on her breasts and another between her legs; I could feel her wetness. I kissed her neck while caressing her body. She moaned with pleasure as her body reacted instantly to my touch. My fingers found her jean skirt's button and deftly undid them and slid them down her legs.

"Wait," I pulled away to grab a condom from my drawer.

Heather made herself comfortable on my bed and stripped the little clothing she had on. I climbed back on top of her, yanked the rest of my clothes off, and then slid the condom onto my length.

"Hard, I want you in me hard," she breathed.

"That's the only way I like it."

I rammed myself full force into her aching wet pussy, she cried out as I entered her. Her body gripped onto my neck as I pounded into her.

"Blaine," she groaned into my mouth.

I wasn't going to moan her name, I didn't want her. I wanted Phoebe, I wanted to this to be her that I was fucking; not Heather. So I pretended that it was Phoebe. Pausing, I caught my breath for a second.

"Have you ever taken it from behind?" I questioned her.

She seemed hesitant, "Well, once but I didn't like it."

"You aren't supposed to like it, but I'll try and make you like it."

Heather flipped onto her stomach and waited for me to enter her. She was too tense for me to ease into her without hurting her.

"Relax," I trailed kisses down her spine, "Just tell me if I'm hurting you and I'll stop."

She nodded but still laid tensed. I parted her cheeks and slowly slid myself into her. Heather let out a muffled groan. I eased out of her before slowly going in further. Inch by inch, I eased myself balls deep into her.

"Just tell me when to stop," I whispered into her ear.

Heather let out more muffled groans as I pounded into her harder and faster; holding onto her hips with my hands, pulling her backward to meet my every push. Her knuckles were white as she fisted her hands on the fabric of the pillow. She cried out over and over as I pounded her.

"More!" she screamed. "More, please!"

Her reassurance made me speed up and put even more power into it. I slid a finger into her front and fingered her. Heather let out one long moan as she came, the orgasm ripping through her body powerful enough for me to feel her from behind. I stilled as I came into her, letting out a groan myself. I pulled out of her.

"Now I see why Phoebe kept you around," Heather breathed.

"She didn't keep me around because I was good in the bed," I snapped, "She kept me around because we loved each other."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to anger you."

She sounded apologetic but I was too drunk and angry to care.

"Please don't be mad," her hands wandered my body slowly, from my hips down my thighs and up, over my stomach, and down to my length.

Heather guided me back into her; she watched my expression as she did it. She moved her hips to get me going.

"Fuck me, please," she leaned up to my mouth.

I gave her a light kiss but instantly pulled back; she wasn't Phoebe. This shouldn't be happening. I wanted Phoebe to be here, not Heather. At the same time, I wanted to forget everything. I wanted to feel anything but lonely and angry all the time.

Lowering myself onto Heather again, I grazed her body with my mouth. She squirmed beneath me as I rolled her hardened nipple with my tongue. I lost myself into her, forcing myself to believe that it was really Phoebe I was with. For a moment, I had almost believed it.

* * *

Phoebe was gone when I woke up, serves me right. I was too distracted with my own problems. Heather being pregnant is the last thing we needed. The press was finally simmering down post-pregnancy scare. I have to make it up to Phoebe before she starts getting too suspicious.

Jewelry. That's what I'll do. Phoebe loved jewelry. I wanted to show her how much I love her. I went to Tiffany's and bought her a charm bracelet. It was amazing how fast people made sure to please you once they realized I was dating Phoebe Grey. The store clerk was all too eager to help me. He even suggested I looked at engagement rings.

I made dinner for me and Phoebe, a romantic dinner. I needed to apologize for the space I've put in between us. When it came to Phoebe I always chose the wrong thing to do. Like three days ago. I thought I was helping her out by taking Batman to the groomers. Phoebe had told me that she thought Batman needed a new look so I suggested it to the groomer. Phoebe hated the new look, so did I. Poor Batman had to suffer from my moment of stupidness.

I texted Phoebe and told her to come back to my place. She didn't respond and didn't pick up my phone call. About to give up, Phoebe walked into my apartment forty minutes later.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry I didn't come rushing in when you finally decided to give me the time of day."

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologized, "I made us dinner."

Phoebe peered at the baked chicken I made for us, "You do know that the chicken isn't cooked all the way, right? You could've thought of a better way to kill me."

She tried to hide a smile.

"If I was going to kill you, I'd do it in a more subtle way," I wrapped my arms around her waist, "Something like in your sleep."

Phoebe nestled her head into my arms, "You wouldn't dare."

"You're right, I wouldn't. Especially since I got you a present," I broke away from her.

Excited, I went into my bedroom grabbed Phoebe's gift, "Open."

She tore apart the wrapping paper and picked up the charm bracelet with shaking hands. I felt proud when I saw her crying, I hadn't expected her to be so moved by my gift.

"Do you really like it that much?" I kissed her hair.

Phoebe pushed me away, "Why would you give me this?"

Shocked, I stared at her, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Every time you've gotten me jewelry it's because you've messed up."

Shit.

"What did you do? Did I do something?" she looked up at me with tears rolling down her cheek.

"No baby," I took the box away from her, "I just wanted to apologize for being an idiot these past couple days. I didn't know you associated it with me messing up."

She sniffed, "It's really beautiful, I love it. I really do. But just tell me, what's wrong? You've been so distant lately. You won't even touch me!"

"I know I'm sorry; it's because of the whole pregnancy scare. I'm an idiot."

Phoebe shook her head, "No, it's something else. You aren't telling me something."

I looked away from her. She was right. I wasn't telling her something. How could I tell her about Heather without her getting mad at me? Phoebe stared at me, blinking back tears.

"I promise you it's nothing," I lied, "I hate seeing you this upset."

"I'm upset because I feel like you're lying to me! I don't get it," she wiped her nose, "Do you wanna break up with me? You can tell me."

"No, no, baby that's not it," I held her in my arms, "I love you."

I listened to her slowly stop sniffling.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Pulling back, I wiped her tears away, "Now, how 'bout I recook the chicken and then we can eat and snuggle on the couch and watch a movie; your choice."

"What if I wanna skip the cuddling and show you how much I appreciate your gift?"

I knew what she was suggesting but I couldn't bring myself to take advantage of her right now.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Blaine was still acting strange around me and refused to tell me the cause of it. I hoped that Blithe and Meredith didn't say anything to him. I thought we were going okay until he gave me the bracelet. It was gorgeous but it also symbolized that he had done something wrong; what though? I didn't want to believe that he did something like cheat on me but my gut feeling was that it was something very wrong.

Gavin and Sahara were coming in tonight. Blaine still didn't like the idea of them sleeping over but we compromised by having him sleep over as well. Maybe just maybe, he might touch me. No matter how hard I tried, Blaine refused to do anything more than kiss. I should be fine with it and let him deal with whatever he's going through but I was sick and tired of arguing. This morning, after another failed attempt of trying to seduce Blaine, he made a poor excuse of having a cold.

I picked Blaine up from class so that we could go to the airport together. He walked out of class chatting with a disgustingly gorgeous blonde. She laughed at something Blaine said and touched his arm. They hugged before parting ways.

Blaine greeted me with a kiss on the lips, "Hey baby."

"Don't baby me," I snapped, "Who was that?"

"Who?" Blaine turned back, "Oh, that's Sam."

"Sam? As in the Sam you've been having study sessions with at her apartment?"

Blaine broke his gaze from me, "Yeah but we aren't the only ones there. There's also Jen and Tyler."

"Is Tyler a boy or a girl? Because you led me to believe that Sam was a guy!"

"A girl," Blaine muttered, "But they all have boyfriends. This is why I didn't tell you, I knew you'd over think this. All we do is study."

"That's really hard to believe seeing as you've been acting weird lately."

"It has nothing to do with them," Blaine rolled his eyes, "There's nothing wrong. Why don't you trust me?"

"Because you keep giving me reasons not to."

He sighed, "Believe what you want to, I'm not doing anything wrong with them."

"Let's go, we're late."

We didn't talk the whole way to JFK. Instead, I texted Gavin to make sure they landed and Blaine stared out the window. Knowing that their stuff wouldn't fit in a taxi, I ordered a car to pick us up.

The driver pulled up to the curb, waiting for Gavin and Sahara to arrive. It was a tension filled car as we sat waiting for Gavin and Sahara.

"Phee," Blaine started.

I held up my hand, "Don't."

Ten minutes later, Gavin and Sahara appeared from the doors. Sahara had long, shiny, black hair and caramel brown colored skin. She had a strong yet small build to her that made her look adorable. Gavin and Sahara held hands as they searched for our car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and ran to hug them. Gavin beamed at me as he caught me in his arms.

"It's so good to see you," Gavin kissed my cheek.

"I've missed you."

I pulled away from him and turned towards Sahara, "Hi, I'm Phoebe. You must be Sahara."

"I've heard so much about you from Gavin," she hugged me.

"Nothing too bad I hope," I smiled.

"God no," Sahara smiled back, "You can do no wrong in his eyes."

Turning towards Gavin, I gave him another hug, "Don't believe that, we've done so pretty crazy things since we've been friends."

Blaine stepped out of the car and walked towards us.

"This is my boyfriend..." I started.

"Omigod, Blaine O'Reilly?" Sahara squealed.

"Sahara Greere?" Blaine's mouth dropped.

She ran over to hug him, "I can't believe it's you!"

I watched the two of them laugh and check each other out.

"You two know each other?" I questioned.

Sahara grinned at me, "We used to be neighbors growing up."

"I never told you about Sara?"

"Sara?" Gavin frowned.

Sahara giggled, "It's just a nickname he gave me when we were younger."

"You've never told me much about your childhood actually," I said to Blaine, "Or anything at all."

Blaine grimaced, "How 'bout we all go back to Phoebe's?"

After dinner we decided to walk around town. Sahara and Blaine were walking ahead of us. The two of them were getting on my last nerves. All throughout the meal, they retold stories of their childhood, up until they were sixteen and Sahara's family moved away. I wanted to throw something at them, Gavin didn't look much better.

"I shouldn't have let you come," I grumbled.

Gavin wrapped his arm around me, "So tell me what's going on in your life."

"Besides the fact that Blaine is acting suspicious and won't tell me what's wrong? Or the fake pregnancy? Take your pick."

"Your life has never been dull, I'll give you that," Gavin laughed, "But really, how are you? You don't call, you don't write, nothing."

"My life is," I sighed, "Complicated. I was serious about the Blaine situation. I can feel him pulling back and I don't know why. It scares me to think that he's cheating on me or that he wants to break up with me."

"You'd know if a guy is about to break up with you. He'd act really suspicious, he'd refrain from physical contact, and he'll start hanging out with people you don't know."

Freezing, I covered my mouth with my hand, "Omigod, he's going to break up with me."

"Psh, what do I know," he said quickly, "I've been in relationships where I've been completely clueless. Blaine isn't going to break up with you. He'd be crazy to break up with you, you're a great girl."

I just wish I knew why Blaine didn't feel the same way.

**_Blaine's POV:_**

Phoebe was getting for bed in the bedroom, still pissed off at me. I hadn't intended on avoiding her all evening; it just happened. Sahara was a blessing in disguise. Well maybe not a blessing per say. Sahara was my childhood friend/crush. We did everything together and she was one of the only people that helped me get through my mother's death. I hadn't necessarily forgotten Sahara as a friend, especially since she was my first… You know, first. That was another thing I was hiding from Phoebe and I doubt that it would do any good if someone brought it up.

Gavin emerged from the bathroom while I was in the kitchen. I still didn't like the kid, he wanted Phoebe still; I could see it in his eyes. Phoebe is a hard girl to get over. She's one of those types of girls that you marry. She's the kind of girl I wanted to marry. But by the way that I've been acting, she won't want to marry me.

"Whatever you're hiding from Phoebe, stop," Gavin snapped, "She's a great girl that can do a whole lot better than you. I've seen you hurt her once before and I came close to kicking your ass into next week. You've redeemed yourself to Phoebe but I still have my reservations about you. You're hiding something and you don't have to tell me because personally, I'm not getting involved with this and would love nothing more than to see you fail."

"You're wrong, I'm not hiding anything," I seethed, "How 'bout you do us both a favor and stay out of mine and Phoebe's relationship. I've been trying to ignore the fact that you still want my girlfriend's panties but you're making it really hard to do."

Gavin came at me, "What're talking about?"

"You may be with Sahara, but I can still the way you lust after Phoebe. It's pathetic, she chose me over you for a reason. Any problems between me and Phoebe are between me and Phoebe."

He laughed, "Keep doing what you're doing and you won't have Phoebe, in fact, she told me about it. You see, the difference between you and me is Phoebe trusts me. She wants to trust you but she can't bring herself to trust you after the last time. Then she comes crying to me about it and I do the big brother/ex-boyfriend thing really good. And you're right, I'll always love Phoebe but I'm not in love with her."

Phoebe opened the bedroom door, "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah, just one sec," I smiled.

"Night Gav," she waved at Gavin.

"Night Pheebs."

After she closed the door, Gavin turned to face me, "I wasn't joking when I said I'll kick your ass if you hurt her."

He gave me a warning look before going into the guest bedroom. I didn't want to admit it but Gavin was right. If I kept keeping secrets from Phoebe, she'll eventually leave me. I've already experienced what it felt like when she left me once before. That was one of the worst experiences of my life and I never wanted to go through it.

Phoebe was faced away from the door when I crawled into the bed. I didn't if she was sleeping or not. Moments like these are when I feel so connected to her. She didn't understand what she meant to me, mostly because of my stupidity. Vowing to make amends with her in the morning, I wrapped my arms around her and cuddled Phoebe closer to my chest.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Another person's body was wrapped around mine when I woke up. Jumping, I turned to see Blaine sleeping peacefully. This was the first time in days that I woke up with him even in the same bed as me. I took the moment to look at Blaine for any signs of what was wrong. He felt guilty about something but I couldn't figure it out. Or maybe I was overreacting and just seriously horny. This was a dry spell for us. We would have sex at least once a day. In a weird way, it made me feel closer to him whenever we did have sex. I loved being with him so much that it hurt.

Blaine yawned and stretched, sleepily, his eyes turned to face me. I was about to get out of bed when Blaine caught my arm. He pulled me back down to the bed and beneath him.

"What're you doing?" I breathed.

"No talking," Blaine covered my mouth with his.

All too eager, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to me.

"I've missed you," I said against Blaine's lips.

He rubbed his finger down my cheek, "I know and I'm sorry. You were right; there was something on my mind. My professor was riding my ass about handing in this assignment to him and I just became overwhelmed. I should've told you instead of ignoring you."

Finally, he told me, "I would've helped you, why didn't you ask me?"

"I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it by myself," Blaine kissed my chin.

"Please just tell me next time. I thought you were trying to break up with me or something," I whispered, "I hated feeling like that."

Blaine's cool hand found its way inside my pajama bottoms, "I'm sorry and I want to prove to you how sorry I am."

Gasping as he slipped a finger in me, I titled my head back and groaned. Blaine hummed his way down my throat, making sure that no part of me was left untouched. He pulled down the waistband of my bottoms and slid them off. I could feel his hot breath down there and shivered. He puts one hand on my stomach and rubs it, then spreads my legs apart and kissed each thigh before slipping his tongue in me. His tongue - his magic tongue - sneaks little licks of my clit and the hand that's massaging my pussy lips occasionally goes into his mouth, savoring my taste. He looks me in the eye and tells me how wonderful I taste when he does that. Finally, his mouth goes to work on my sex. His tongue becomes deeply embedded within me and his nose tickles my clit. His arms go underneath my thighs and he lifts me up so he can get a better angle to lick and suck me. With his arms around my thighs, he takes one hand and slowly inserts one finger into me. His tongue is still doing wonders on my clit and the other hand wants its fingers penetrating my backside. I'm wet enough that he could do that if he wanted. I want him to. I want to feel him everywhere: on me, in me, with me.

"I've missed your taste," Blaine gave me one long stroke.

I lay there and concentrate on how wonderful he makes me feel. His nose is still rubbing up against my clit and with all the sensations and his sincere words of love, I feel myself nearing orgasm. He feels it and moves his two fingers in my sex to stroke the walls. One is very near my G-spot and one near my perineum. His tongue is doing such a wonderful job of licking my clit. He moves his fingers as if they are walking and they are now both hitting my G-spot, ever so gently.

I started to moan loudly, not caring that anyone else was in the apartment. My moans encourage Blaine to start flicking my clit with his tongue making me twitch my hips to try and get Blaine to take more of me clit into his mouth. I fisted his hair with one hand to push him down further. Answering my pleas to keep going, Blaine doesn't stop until I reach an orgasm. Moans and sighs erupt from my throat as Blaine trails his way back up to my mouth.

Taking his mouth as a whole, I give him a long, pleading kiss. He pulled away to look in my eyes. I saw nothing but immense lust.

"I love you so much," Blaine said before capturing my mouth again.

An hour later, we are both more than satisfied. Blaine placed one last kiss on my lips before rolling off of me. We laid side by side breathing heavily.

"That," I breathed, "Was, wow."

He chuckled, "I feel the same way."

Rolling over, I snuggle up closer to him, "I've missed that."

"So have I," Blaine faces me, "I'm sorry."

"You more than made up for it this morning," I said smirking.

There was a knock on my bedroom door then Gavin proceeded to stick his head in.

"If you guys are done having sex, we're hungry."

"Be out in a sec!" I giggled.

Blaine frowned at the door as Gavin disappeared behind it, "I still don't like him."

"You probably never will," I told him, "But at least try to pretend for the rest of the weekend."

"Yes ma'am."

Sahara and I decided to go shopping together after breakfast. She actually wasn't that bad once she stopped flirting with my boyfriend. We compared funny stories about each of the boys. We agreed on the fact that Blaine is such a good doer but it was also one of his good traits. Sahara told me how nervous she was to meet Gavin's family so I told her the do's and don'ts of his family. Overall, I could genuinely see why Gavin wanted to marry her. She was as nice as she was gorgeous, funny, smart, caring, everything Gavin was. I could see them lasting for a long time.

"I must confess," Sahara said as we rode home, "I was nervous about meeting you."

"Me? Why?"

"Gav really makes it hard for any other girl in his life because he always compares us to you. You're like the perfect girl to him. But seeing you two together I see the obvious chemistry you have and I should be jealous; but I don't see anything to be worried about. You and Blaine seem like endgame and I could see the two of you getting married and having like, five kids," Sahara smiled.

"You and Gavin are gonna have just as much as a happily ever after as me and Blaine. And yes, Gavin and I have chemistry and he will always be my best friend; it's good to see him so happy with you."

She beamed, "You think so? Honestly, I pray that I don't mess anything up whenever I'm with him. I just love him so much."

"He loves you just as much," I told her, "I know it for a fact. Especially if he's bringing you to bring his parents."

The driver pulled up to my building, Gavin was waiting on the sidewalk for us.

"I wanted to take Sahara to see some of my old friends," he explained as I stepped out of the car, "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't," then I whispered real close, "And as for marrying her? Go for it."

Pulling away, Gavin beamed, "I see you and Blaine made up, well more like heard you and Blaine made up."

"Ha,ha," I blushed, "He apologized for acting so weird the past few days. It was so sudden but perfect because it made me not worry that he was going to break up with me or something."

Something sparked in Gavin's eyes, "Don't worry, I doubt he'll be doing that anytime soon."

I gave him a hug before waving him and Sahara away. Blaine was watching television when I came up, he grinned when he saw me.

"How was shopping?" he held his arms out for me.

"Actually really fun," I admitted.

Blaine smelled sweet and musky as I curled onto the couch with him. His fingers played mindlessly through my hair. I hummed at how good it felt.

"I love seeing you this happy," Blaine mumbled.

I looked up at him, "Only you make me this happy."

He kissed my forehead, "Well I'm glad you still have feelings for me after these past few days."

"Don't worry 'bout it, you already made it up to me."

"Yeah, more like we made it up to each other," he grinned.

Giggling, I turned to face the television, "Very true."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_****_Christmas in Aspen is one of my favorite memories. I loved having all of my family members together under one house and laughing and enjoying each other's company. This year was no different. Even better, I had Blaine with me.

Ever since our family slowly expanded, my father began to build add ons to the house. The house itself was gorgeous and it was like a second home to me. Memories of sledding with Teddy on a toboggan when we were younger were fresh memories. I remembered my first ski lesson, the time I broke my leg down the hill and my father threatened to sue, and building snowmans.

All of us kids were in the Jacuzzi while the adults stayed warm inside. We were trying to figure out what to do tonight.

"We could stay in and watch a movie," Blaine suggested.

I was sitting on his lap in the overcrowded Jacuzzi and he rubbed circles along my lower back.

"Snore," Blithe retorted.

"I don't see you coming up with any better ideas," Blaine shot back.

She chewed her lip before beaming, "Let's go to one of the clubs. I saw a flyer for a party when we went into town today."

"Absolutely not," Blaine said.

Meanwhile everyone else agreed to go.

"Why can't we go?" I turned towards him.

"You can't get into a twenty-one and older club and your father wouldn't want you to go to a twenty-one and older club. I say we stick to the movie idea."

"I hate to admit it Phoebe, but he's right," Teddy said from across the Jacuzzi, "You most of all shouldn't be testing dad's temper."

"There's not a chance in hell that I'll stay here while everyone else goes out," I said, "That's not fair."

"We could all stay in," Gwen suggested.

Everyone turned to frown at her.

"Or Blaine and Phoebe can stay in and the rest of us go out," Teddy offered.

I splashed water at him, "No way!"

"Fee, we can stay in and watch and a movie," Blaine ran his fingers down my back.

"I wanna go out!"

Ava sighed, "We could all go skiing."

"We'll be spending all day tomorrow skiing," Jeff told her.

All eyes turn to me.

"Fine," I stood up, "You all go without me. Don't want to be a bother."

I stepped out of the circle and stomped into the house. The adults, who were sitting around the Christmas tree, turned to face me.

"What's wrong with you?" my father questioned.

"Everyone else is going out to the club while I get to stay home and watch a movie."

Blaine came in behind me, "Or we could go ice skating."

It took every part of me not to roll my eyes, "Yes, I'd love to go ice skating like a five year old."

"You can forget about going to the club," my father warned, "You aren't even of age yet and they practically sell alcohol to anyone who walks in."

Letting out a frustrated scream, I went back to my room. Blaine caught the door before I could slam it.

"I don't know why you're so mad," he grabbed my waist, "I could really make it worth staying in."

"I'm not interested," I pulled away from him.

Batman jumped around my feet, begging me to pick him up. I scooped him up and carried him to the bed with me. He began to lick my face as I petted him behind his ears. Blaine sat down beside me and rubbed Batman's back.

"Well what do you wanna do?"

"Nothing," I said, "Absolutely nothing. I'm going to climb into bed and cuddle with my dog."

Blaine laughed, "You're being ridiculous! We're on winter break; there are so many things we can do."

"Like?"

Blaine pinned me beneath him and kissed my neck. I squirmed as his hands groped me all over. He broke away from me and rubbed our noses together.

"You sure you don't wanna make out?" Blaine breathed, "I really really wanna make out."

I ran my fingers through Blaine's hair, in the way I know drives him crazy. He let out a small groan and pushed our bodies closer so that I could feel his growing erection. Blaine reached over to push Batman off of the bed and spread us out.

"Hmm?" I hummed as Blaine sucked my neck.

He rolled my bikini top off in an effort to move further down. Hisses escaped his throat followed by moans and sucking noises. I pushed him down further; Blaine yanked my bikini bottoms off.

"Have I told you how sexy you are to me lately?" Blaine kissed my hip.

"It's been awhile," I giggled.

He climbed back up to my face, "I should tell you more often because a girl like you should be cherished."

"I think I'm pretty well cherished," I kissed him on his lips, "Especially as of lately."

Blaine growled before grabbing my face and bit my lip. I let out a satisfied moan as Blaine's fingers kneaded my chest. I don't know who let out the bigger moan, but what I do know is the fact that Blaine was suddenly filling me. We were lost in each other's bodies and mouths to notice the door opening.

"Phoebe, how 'bout-," my father's voice entered the room.

I screamed, Blaine screamed, and my father screamed. Blaine pushed off of me and rolled onto the floor.

"I-I," my father stuttered before turning around and walking out.

A burst of laughter escaped out of my mouth, "Omigod!"

Silence came from Blaine's end of the room. He sat on the ground with his hands covering his face.

"Don't worry baby," I climbed over to Blaine.

"Your father just walked in on us! He's going to kill me," Blaine yelled.

"No he's not. He's just probably scarred for life and will more than likely talk to Dr. Flynn about this for the rest of his life."

Blaine flew up, "This isn't a joke Phoebe! Your father has already warned me about touching you in the same house as him! I'm not prepared to die."

"Don't be so dramatic," I rolled my eyes.

When I tried to touch him, Blaine pushed my hand away.

"I need to go take a shower. A very cold and a very long shower."

_**Christian's POV:**_

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. There are some things a father shouldn't see and what I just witnessed between Phoebe and Blaine. No amount of therapy could erase what I saw tonight. I needed Flynn, ASAP. I don't care if I have to fly him out from the corner of the universe.

I ran into Elliot on my way back to my bedroom. He was one of the last people I needed to see right now. He would think that finding Phoebe and Blaine in that situation to be the funniest thing on the planet and would never let me live it down.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," Elliot observed, "Everything all right?"

"Perfect," I brushed by him.

Elliot caught my arm, "You're obviously lying. Is something wrong with Ana? Phoebe? Teddy?"

I looked down the hallway, "Come with me."

I led him to my office and locked the door. My nerves took over and I walked over to the liquor cabinet. Elliot declined when I offered him a glass of scotch.

"What the hell is your problem?" he questioned, "If you don't mind, I have a hot wife who is more than ready to get it on with me."

"No, no, no," I shook my head, "I do not need to think about anyone else having sex in this house."

"Huh?"

"I walked in on Phoebe and Blaine…"

Elliot's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm joking about my daughter's sex life. Yes I'm serious!"

He leaned against the door, "Our little Phoebe and Blaine? Well that's ridiculous. She's not old enough to have… Adult relations. No, no. We have to go and talk to them; he obviously forced her."

"I know what I saw Lelliot, she was more than willing," I took another sip, "Oh god I can't get the image of them out of my head."

Elliot pushed off from the door, "Well here's what we do. We kidnap him in the middle of the night and we tell him that if he so much as kisses Phoebe, we'll kill him."

There was a knock on the office door. Kate stuck her head into the office.

"Uhm, sweetie? I thought you were going to be right back," she said between clenched teeth.

"That was before Christian over here caught our Phoebe getting it on with that big bad wolf Blaine."

Kate doubled over in laughter, "Are you serious? You walked in on them?"

"It's not funny!"

She tried to compose herself, "You're right, it's not funny. Wanna know what else isn't funny? The fact that my husband is down here with you instead of upstairs with me. Elliot, if you ever want to sleep in the same bed as me again; you'll be upstairs in two minutes."

Elliot watched the door that Kate just slammed shut. Obviously conflicted, he turned towards me with defeated eyes, "Look, I have a feeling that she's being one hundred percent serious and therefore I have to go upstairs. If you need backup, just lemme know."

I nodded, "Alright, thanks."

Ana was walking out of the bathroom when I walked upstairs. She doubled over in laughter like Kate did when I told her about walking in on Phoebe.

"Christian, she's not a little girl anymore. What did you expect when we let them share a room together? That they'd spend the night playing scrabble. Adults have sex."

"Do not use the word 'sex' and Phoebe in the same sentence ever again," I covered my ears, "I'm serious Ana."

"Don't be such a baby," she rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't be this obsessed if this was about Teddy."

She had a point but I refused to agree with her. I turned away and covered my eyes but all I could see was Blaine on top of Phoebe.

"Stop thinking about them!" Ana snapped, "You'll only drive yourself crazy."

"I'm already going crazy," I told her, "You didn't see what I saw!"

Ana wrapped her arms around my neck, "Well how 'bout we erase those memories and replace them with our own."

Suddenly, Phoebe and Blaine were the last things on my mind.


	26. Chapter 26

Okay, so I was thinking of adding a third book into this... Any thoughts? If you guys don't want a third book then I'll have to plan a different ending. Keep the reviews coming so that I know how you guys feel! I love reading long reviews.

xx

* * *

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Blaine refused to touch me, my father refused to be in the same room as me, and my Uncle Elliot and Ethan kept giving Blaine death glares. Typical Grey-Kavanagh family Christmas. Fortunately Teddy was out when the whole "dad walking in on his daughter and boyfriend having sex" fiasco. If he knew, I would pity Blaine.

My mother, Abby, Aunt Kate, my grandmother and Aunt Mia went out to have a girls' day while the rest of us went skiing. My father insisted that Blithe, Gwen, and I went with them so that they could have a boys' day but I refused. I wanted to learn how to ice race, it's like motocross on ice, and the only time the trainer would be here was today. My father and Blaine were completely against it until the trainer convinced them that there was absolutely no way possible that I could get hurt; which was a total lie but I held my tongue. Ice racing was a dangerous sport but that was what made it fun. The only way my father let me participate was if I wore elbow pads, knee pads, helmet, ski goggles, and body brace. I had Jeremy, the trainer; explain that if I wore those it would only put me in more danger. So it was decided that my father and Blaine would watch me race until they were sure that I wouldn't get hurt.

Blaine was helping me carry my bike to the starting match. My father wanted to ID every racer to make sure that none of them were a potential threat but I had to beg him not to. I had to admit, the way down looked intimidating. There were trees, tiny slopes, and slim curves that I had to deal with. There was also the fact that I was going against guys that were twice my size.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Blaine questioned.

"I'm sure," I told him while snapping my helmet on.

"I don't think Jeremy prepared you enough."

I tried to hide my smirk. Blaine saw Jeremy as a potential threat; I could sense it. Jeremy was a good looking guy, I had to admit, but I already had the guy I wanted to marry. No matter how hard I tried to convince Blaine that Jeremy wasn't my type, he still refused to let his guard down around him.

"I'll see you at the bottom," I kissed Blaine on the lips.

He pulled away, "Your father is down there watching us."

I looked down the hill and waved at my father, who was in fact watching us.

"Don't worry, he won't bite you. But I really have to go. Wish me luck!"

I was positioned in the middle between a tall, lanky rider and a strong built rider. Both looked at me as I walked up to the start like; they smirked at each other.

"Are you lost little girl? The bunny slope is on the other side," the tall, lanky one said.

"You'll be sorry for saying that once I blow you two twits away," I challenged, "But thanks for the pep talk."

They scowled at one another before getting into position. Jeremy held his fingers out in a countdown; at the sound of the gunshot, I flew downhill. Knowing that I wasn't the best rider here, I wasn't too shocked that I fell into fifth place out of nine. It wasn't too long before I caught up to third place between the two jerks from the beginning of the match. The two of them played dirty. With extreme force, they sprayed snow at me and cut me off whenever I was close to them.

They sent each other a nod before drifting to the back and letting me up ahead. The finish line was so close that I couldn't help but grin at the fact that I beat all of these other boys who thought I couldn't do it.

Suddenly, I was airborne. I screamed as my bike spiraled off track and off to the sides. The two guys looked back at me and grinned. My body hurt too much to flip them off or catch up and kick their asses. Every part of me hurt, especially my head. I remembered hitting a tree as I rolled, hard. The pain was excruciating, I had never experienced anything like it before. I looked down to see my pants ripped and my leg covered in blood. Blood, so much blood. I hadn't realized that my helmet had been knocked off before I fell; I needed to put that on. Blaine, my father, and Jeremy came into view as I slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Phoebe, baby, look at me," Blaine crouched down next to me.

He tried to lift me up but I cried out in pain. My father's angry face appeared next to Blaine.

"I'm sorry daddy…" I said before closing my eyes for good.

_**Blaine's POV:**_

Phoebe had a concussion, fractured ribs, and a sprained ankle. Those fuckers were dead. Mr. Grey had already drafted a law suit against them before they could even pass the finish line. They had pulled a dirty move up there. Everyone could see it clearly from down where I was. One moment I saw Phoebe in the lead, I was impressed to say the least, and then the next thing I knew, Phoebe was flying off the track. I don't know who ran faster, me, Mr. Grey, or that love sick Jeremy.

Phoebe looked terrible when I finally reached her. Her helmet was off, her body looked crumpled, and there was blood coming from her leg. Jeremy radioed the lodge to call for an ambulance, Mr. Grey called Mrs. Grey, and I sat beside Phoebe praying that she opened her beautiful grey eyes.

That was all three hours ago. We were all sitting in Phoebe's room waiting for her to wake up. The wait felt like it had been two days. The doctors had given her a little morphine to help with the pain and they said she would be waking up soon. That was two and a half hours ago. God, why didn't Phoebe just open her eyes?

She looked so small in the huge hospital bed. I wanted to lay with her but then I figured that it wouldn't be a good idea because one, people were with us, and two, Mr. Grey still glared at me if I so much as looked at Phoebe for longer than four seconds. When I woke up this morning for breakfast and Phoebe was in the shower, I was cornered by Mr. Grey. I had been waiting for this lecture, fearing it actually. What he saw…. God I couldn't believe it.

"I know that you and my daughter are…" he coughed, "Having adult relations. I was a teenager once so I understand hormones and what you're thinking when you look at my daughter. But if there is another pregnancy scare like the one before; I will personally castrate you. Got it?"

"Yes sir," I nodded.

I told Phoebe what had happened and she laughed at me. In her opinion, all of this was hilarious. If the roles were reversed and it was my father walking in on us; Phoebe would feel just as embarrassed as I did. And of course Mr. Grey told the other adults what had happened. I could see it in the male Grey's eyes. Elliot and Ethan cornered me and told me in a very descriptive way that if I was to hurt Phoebe; they would also castrate me. They then proceeded to tell me how they would castrate me. I will never look at a meat grinder the same way ever again. Carrick was more subtle than the others. He started off by telling me a story about when he was a teenager and how he accidently shot a deer while hunting. He then told me that he could make shooting me look like an accident. Hell, even Jeff approached me. He sympathized with me and tried to make me feel better by saying that Elliot had walked in on more than one occasion of him and Ava having "adult relations." The only male Grey that hadn't approached me was Teddy. God, if that kid knew I would probably be not only castrated but tortured painfully and cruelly. Man that kid hated me.

The female Grey's didn't say anything. No, instead they just smirked or giggled whenever they saw me. It was pretty embarrassing. Abby all but peed herself when I told her what happened; my father also found it pretty amusing.

Phoebe shifted in her bed, causing me to refocus on the task at hand. A troubled look appeared on her beautiful face.

"Blaine?" she whimpered.

I shot up from the chair, "I'm right here."

Her eyes didn't open, "Am I in heaven?"

"No Phoebe, you're in the hospital," I chuckled, "Open your eyes and you'll see that."

Slowly, her grey eyes fluttered open. I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"What happened? Did I win the race?" she questioned.

"No you didn't," Mr. Grey appeared by her side, "And you never will win that race or any race that involves physical pain again."

"You're overreacting dad," Phoebe rolled her eyes, "I fell, everyone falls."

Mr. Grey rubbed Phoebe's cheek, "You have a concussion, fractured ribs, and a sprained ankle; I'm not overreacting. Overreacting is me suing those two dipshits who purposely made you fall. Overreacting is me almost suing the lodge for poor facilities. This is me calm."

"I've never had a concussion before," Phoebe frowned, "It hurts."

"I'll go get a nurse," Mrs. Grey kissed Phoebe's cheek, "And then I'm locking you up and never letting you out of my sight again. Don't you ever scare me like that again little lady."

Phoebe grinned, "Yes mom."

It wasn't until everyone else left that I cuddled with Phoebe into bed. The doctors gave her the "okay" to go home and I offered to take her back so that everyone else could go home and eat. Phoebe looked up at me and sighed.

"Where's Jeremy?"

Glaring, I said, "None of concern."

"It's a turn on seeing you this jealous," Phoebe cuddled closer into me.

"Get used to it."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

On Christmas Eve night, Blaine took me on a carriage ride. It was good to be alone since everyone has been fussing over me ever since I came home from the hospital. Of course Teddy found a way to blame Blaine for what happened but Blaine held his tongue from saying anything back.

Blaine's arm was wrapped around me as we rode through town. The streets were practically clear; everyone was getting ready for Christmas morning. I had put all of my presents under the tree and so did everyone else. The room was overcrowded with shiny boxes but it looked beautiful. Blaine refused to tell me all of the things that he got for me. He said he wanted it to be a surprise.

"What're you thinking about?" Blaine kissed my hand.

"I'm trying to think about what you got me."

"What if I didn't get you anything?"

I turned to see if he was serious or not but his face gave nothing away, "You wouldn't dare."

"Guess you'll have to wait and see," Blaine shrugged.

"I'll blow you into the next year," I whispered in his ear.

He took a sharp breath in through his mouth and shifted in his seat. Blaine ignored my attempts of touching him below the belt.

After the ride, we walked through town hand in hand. I couldn't help but grin at Blaine whenever I looked at him. Was it possible to love someone as much as I loved him? Gavin had the right idea about proposing to Sahara right now. When you knew you were in love, it's always a perfect moment to propose to someone. If Blaine were to ask me right now, I'd say yes without even questioning it.

"Why're you so smiley?" Blaine commented.

I leaned into his shoulder, "Just thinking about how much I love you and how happy you make me."

Blaine paused to look at me, "You can't say those things and expect me not to get extremely turned on. Especially since you were teasing me throughout the whole carriage ride."

"Me? Teasing?" I kissed Blaine's nose, "I would never do that to you."

"I'm sure," Blaine pulled me closer, "Do you think anyone will notice if we don't come back and run to Vegas?"

"Hmmm, maybe. My father will probably go all Liam Neeson on your ass and find us before we even make it to the hotel."

Blaine seemed to weigh the possibilities, "That could work you know. Leave everything and everyone behind and go to the first chapel we see and get married with an Elvis priest."

"If that's your proposal, I'm going to need a better one. Also, I'm not a cheap date. I need a ring and the whole production," I joked.

He frowned, "You are far from cheap and I would never be that tacky."

"I'm glad," I kissed him on the lips.

_**Blaine's POV:**_

Phoebe was in the shower getting ready for bed while Jeff and I sat on the backyard porch drinking beer. We had bonded over talking about dating a Grey daughter and the troubles it caused for us.

"Phoebe is all over the place, all the time," I sipped my beer.

"Where do you think she learned it from?" Jeff scoffed, "Ava was the original party child. Teddy is too much of a tight ass to even think about doing something that his parents wouldn't like."

I laughed, "He doesn't like you that much either?"

"It's not as bad as how he treats you but more than once he told me that he would castrate me if I hurt Ava."

"What's with this family and castrating? I've never met a family so obsessed with castrating until I started dating Phoebe."

Jeff shook his head, "This is the craziest family I've ever been associated with but it's worth it, right? The stuff you put up with for the girl you love."

I would do anything for Phoebe.

Phoebe was climbing into bed when I returned to the bedroom. She smiled at me and pulled me down towards her face.

"Mhm, what was that for?" I pulled away.

"For being extremely sexy," Phoebe kissed me again.

Like I said, I would do anything for Phoebe. If she wanted to make out in her father's house, who was I to complain? Phoebe slid her hands into my pants and squeezed me. I groaned into her mouth.

"We can't," I moved down to Phoebe's neck, "Convince me that we can't do this."

"I'm not going to convince you not to have sex with me," she giggled.

I knew she wouldn't, she had an overly active sex drive. Not that I was any better though. But before I met Phoebe, I never enjoyed being this intimate with another person until I started dating her. It wasn't like we did anything different in the bed then what I had done with other girls I've been with. It was just the ultimate connection I felt whenever I was with her.

"Is your bedroom door locked?" I nipped at her collarbone.

"You were the last one to come in, did you?" she retorted, "Don't be so paranoid."

"If the roles were reversed you would feel the same way about getting caught by my dad."

"I'd only feel awkward because of the fact that your father hates me," Phoebe rolled her eyes.

I pushed up to frown at her, "No he doesn't."

"Have we been in the same room when your father is there? The man hates my presence."

"Well maybe you did something to offend him."

Phoebe moved from underneath me, "Excuse me? I've done nothing wrong to him!"

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that," I ran my fingers through my hair, "I just mean that maybe he got a bad first impression."

"His first impression of me was the girl who you were hired to date."

This was not working in my favor, "Don't be like that."

"Like what dear?" she challenged me.

"Never mind, forget what I said," I leaned over to kiss her, but Phoebe moved away, "What?"

She pursed her lips and shook her hair, "Nothing, nothing at all."

I eyed Phoebe and I knew that she felt me watching her. She refused eye contact and climbed underneath the covers. Awkward silence overcame the room as I watched Phoebe's frame rise and fall.

"Don't be mad at me please," I rubbed her shoulder, "I meant no harm, truly."

"Uh huh," Phoebe kept her back towards me.

Sighing, I walked around to the side Phoebe was facing. She frowned at me once I came into view.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

I played with her hair in between my fingers, "I'm trying to apologize."

"For?"

This was a trick question, I could feel it. Phoebe could be mad over what I said about her and my father or there could be something else. If I guess wrong, I would upset her even more.

"For," I grimaced, "For being an idiot?"

"Uh huh," she turned the other way.

"Would you talk to me, please?" I pinned her beneath me.

Squirming, Phoebe glared up at me, "Go away, I'm trying to sleep. We have a big day together tomorrow with your father."

"So this is about my father!"

There was a knock on the door. I turned to face Phoebe.

"This isn't over."

Teddy was on the other side of the door, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Did I do something wrong?" I eyed him.

"No," he eyed me, "Why would you think that?"

Phoebe came up from behind me, "He'll be more than happy to talk to you. Keep him for as long as you'd like. As a matter of fact, Blaine was just telling me how much he'd enjoy sleeping on the couch tonight. Especially since he still feels awkward about the run in with dad last night."

"What run in?"

"Dad caught me and Blaine having sex," Phoebe explained.

Teddy's eyes turned towards me with a hard glare, "What?"

"How 'bout that talk?" I ushered him from Phoebe.

Teddy led me to porch that Jeff and I had been sitting at earlier.

"So…"

Teddy leaned against the pole, "I heard what you and Jeff said about me."

I winced, "Ooh."

"You guys are right; it's hard being part of our family. We're very protective of what's ours because we don't want anything to happen to our family. I've given you a hard time because I had to see Phoebe crushed over you when you hurt her. She's my baby sister and I want no harm when it comes to her. I know I've said I'd make nice and I haven't been exactly nice to you. I wanna say sorry for everything and completely start over."

He noticed my hesitation and smirked, "I'm serious this time. Clean slate, no problems whatsoever."

"What brought this on?"

"Gwen thought that it would be a good New Years' resolution to make amends with you," Teddy shrugged.

"So this isn't out of the goodness of your heart?" I joked.

"I'd be lying if I said it was but like I said, I'm sorry for everything."

Phoebe locked the bedroom door and left a blanket and pillow for me. She refused to open the door when I knocked. Annoyed, I stalked to the cold, hard family room couch.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello? Is anybody there? I miss the reviews and suggestions you guys used to fill my inbox with. Anything will be helpful so I can see how you guys feel about the story.

ghostgirl96

x

* * *

_**Blaine's POV:**_

_****_My back hurt from sleeping on the couch. I missed cuddling with Phoebe; I missed sleeping in a warm, comfy bed. I wanted to see Phoebe and apologize for whatever I did to make her angry.

People were beginning to wake up but I had no motivation to move. Mr. Grey sauntered into the room to turn on the Christmas tree lights. On his way back into the kitchen, he saw me laying there and cursed.

"Why the in the hell are you sleeping on the couch?" he breathed.

I sat up, "Phoebe kicked me out."

"Figures," Mr. Grey smirked, "I've had the couch a few times before too."

"And what did you do to get back into the warm, comfy bed?"

Mr. Grey stood up, "Begging, lots and lots of begging."

Phoebe was still sleeping when I got off the couch. Mr. Grey gave me the key to the room and wished me luck. I creeped into the adjoining bathroom with a change of clothes. The water felt so good on my back that I didn't hear Phoebe climb into the shower with me. Her little arms wrapped around my waist from behind me. She planted kisses all over my back.

"I'm sorry about last night, I overreacted," Phoebe continued to kiss me, "I hope your back doesn't hurt too much."

"It's a little sore."

Phoebe lathered her hands up with body wash and massaged my back. I don't know who enjoyed it more, me or her. Once she finished with my back, she moved to my hair. I tilted my head for easier access.

"Feel good?" she questioned.

"Mhhm."

Phoebe rinsed out my hair and the rest of my body. I helped her wash her hair and body. Our eyes stayed on each other through the whole process. She bends in front of me and protests when I try to pull her up. I let go of her and placed my hands on the ceramic tiles.

"Hell yes," I groan.

She looks up at me with lust-filled eyes and winks at me just before she takes all of me into her mouth.  
Phoebe brings me to the back of her throat and sucks, hard. Her hands grasp my waist as she tries to hold my still. I lose myself in Phoebe's mouth and ignore the water cooling down.

Phoebe releases her mouth from around my length and grins up at me.

"What?" I frowned.

"Just that I love you," she said.

"And I love you," I tucked her hair behind her ear.

Phoebe grinned and gripped me. Her hands jacked me off before taking me back in. I sucked in a breath of air, trying to refrain myself from letting out a loud moan.

I felt Phoebe take my sack into her mouth and squeezing me.

"Jesus Christ," I put my head in my arm.

Phoebe worked her magic, another great skill that made me love her even more. I felt all the pressure release from my body as I came.

Phoebe moved up, slowly kissing every inch of me. I grabbed her face and planted a long kiss.

"That was fun," she giggled.

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Blaine and I couldn't make eye contact with the rest of the family when we left the bedroom. I took Blaine's hand into mine and kissed it.

"We've been waiting for you guys!" Blithe jumped into Blaine's arms.

"Merry Christmas," Blaine kissed her forehead.

She turned to hug me, "Merry Christmas Pheebs."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

I couldn't help but take pictures of everyone sitting around and being together in one place. The cutest picture was of Batman in his little elf costume. Blaine tried to take it off of him, declaring it unmanly, but I threatened to get him a matching one if he took Batman's costume off.

We all sat around opening each other's gifts. I gave Blaine his gifts – some sweaters and pants, North Face gear, a Columbia University hoodie, Knicks tickets, books, the Beat headphones that everyone was obsessing over, a few stocking stuffers like candy, a lottery ticket, cologne, boxers, and gift cards to his favorite places- he made a big fuss about me spending too much on him. He was equally as bad. He gave me a new camera, ticket stub diary of our dates, the newest Burberry tote purse, my favorite perfumes, silver Tiffany & Co. bow earrings, books, gift cards, some very sexy lingerie that he wouldn't let me take out of the box, tickets to the symphony, gift certificates for various tasks done by him (massaging, nails, watching girly movies, etc.), a couple sweaters, and the entire DVD collection of One Tree Hill.

For Teddy, I got him first editions of his favorite books, helicopter ride for him and Gwen, skiing gear, Ed Sheeran tickets, Ray Bans, and cologne. Gwen, who seemed shocked that I got her a gift, fussed over her a Dolce & Gabbana purse, Kate Spade sunglasses, UGG moccasins, and Chanel earrings. Blithe and Meredith received different colors of the same Coach purse, spa gift certificates, and UGGS.

Abby and Mr. O'Reilly got a joint gift of staying in my father's property in the Bahamas; all expenses paid. I gave my mother some of my photographs of the family, a Pandora bracelet of charms, first edition of Jane Austen's novel, Emma, a Burberry sweater, spa certificate, and a pendant with a picture of me and her in the hospital the day I was born. My parents gave our aunts; uncles, grandparents, and cousins gifts that they said were from all of us but mostly picked out by my mother. Lastly, I gave my father business books that no one but him think are interesting, sweaters, dress clothes, personalized cuff links, computer simulation of Charlie Tango, his favorite Armani cologne, a corny tie that said "World's Best Dad" that I knew he wouldn't wear but it was worth the smirk, and then my personal favorite gift I made.

What people don't understand is that when it came to my father, you had to go above and beyond to make his Christmas special. He's one of those people that enjoyed being around family and accepted any gift that someone gave him and would act like he loved it even if he didn't. I learned that early on when I gave him a picture I made in kindergarten from macaroni. I wanted to give him something special like he did for us.

Darren was a digital arts major who could do just about anything on the computer. I asked him a while back to help me with my father's gift; that's how he and I started dating. With the help of my mother, we put together a collage of our home videos from the start of my mother's pregnancy with me up until Thanksgiving when they visited. It was my best gift to date.

I led everyone to the entertainment room and put in the disc. Blaine held his arms open for me to cuddle with him in one of the larger couches. He hadn't seen it yet, no one has. Nervously, I bit my fingernail.

A younger version of my father's face came into view as he tried to fix the camera and cursed then asked a younger version of Taylor to help him with it. Teddy was sitting next to my mom, her stomach wasn't very big yet, and she was trying to explain to him that he would be a big brother. Confused, Teddy just ran off to play with his trucks.

"Is there anything you want to say to our future son?"

"What makes you so sure the baby is a he?" my mother frowned.

"If I have any say in it, it'll be a boy. Think of how much easier it'll be to deal with a son than a daughter. Plus, Taylor is getting older. He can't really use his ex-military skills on younger, fit teenage boys," my father's face turned to the camera, "If you're a girl, there will be no dating until your eighty or when I'm dead, whatever happens last."

"Seriously Christian?" my mother giggles on screen, "No, if it's a girl, she'll be the luckiest girl in the whole wide world because she'll have a mommy that loves her and a daddy that adores her."

They kissed and the screen changed to a few months later, my mother's stomach was bigger and they were in our backyard playing with Teddy.

"Hello mother to be," my father called out, "You're looking very beautiful today."

My mother rolled her eyes, "Turn that thing off Christian."

"No way, Teddy, say hi to your new sibling," my father pulled Teddy into his arms.

"Camera new baby?" Teddy touched the lens.

"No," my father laughed, "The baby is in mommy's tummy."

Teddy escaped from my father's arms to chase after a squirrel. My father took my mother's hand and brought her closer to the camera. He pointed it away as they kissed. When my mother pulled away, he groaned and lifted the camera back up.

"When you're old and married, make sure you treat your husband good. Pregnancy is hard on the man just as much as the woman," he said.

"If you only knew how hard pregnancy really is, you'd take that back!" my mother took the camera, "Your daddy is silly and is very excited for you to come out. We all are. But please be less painful than Teddy was when you are ready to come out."

Whatever my father said turned into an argument that got cut off. There were hundreds of clips of everything from my birthing, my first birthday, my first Christmas, my first step, my first time riding a bike, my first day of school where my mother bawled her eyes out, my first day of high school, my last day of high school, prom, holidays, vacations, everything. The Thanksgiving at Abby and Mr. O'Reilly's apartment was the last thing on the screen.

"What're you thankful for?" I held up the camera to my father's face.

My mother came over and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Hmm, well I'm thankful for my beautiful wife Ana, my wonderful son Teddy, my hard-headed daughter Phoebe."

"Hey!" I yelled.

He grinned before the camera turned off.

Everyone sat in silence as the film finished and the lights turned back on.

"So…" I stood up in front of everyone.

They all had tears in their eyes.

"Aw, it wasn't that bad," I protested.

My parents stood up and grabbed me into a deathly tight hug, "It was amazing and thoughtful."

"You liked it?"

"It's my favorite gift ever," my father kissed my forehead, "Thank you."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Blaine and I were leaving with my parents for Seattle later tonight. Christmas was perfect, this week had been perfect, everything was perfect. I was repacking my suitcase when I remembered that I had a few clothes in the dryer.

My path crossed with Mr. O'Reilly's. We awkwardly tried to move out of each other's way. I didn't understand what I ever did to him. No matter how hard I tried to pretend that it doesn't affect me that he hates me, I still waver whenever we're left alone together.

"Tell your folks thanks for letting me and Abby come with you guys," Mr. O'Reilly's gruff voice brought me out of the laundry room.

"Alright," I paused, "Mr. O'Reilly I don't mean to offend or anything but what did I ever do to make you so uncomfortable around me? I've tried over and over to get you to like me but it seems you're adamant about not liking me."

He stared at me for a moment. It gave me a chance to see how alike he and Blaine really were. Staring at his eyes was like staring into Blaine's.

"My wife," he cleared his throat, "My wife was leaving us the night she got into the car accident. We were from different upbringings and her parents didn't approve of me. She always told me that I was the best decision but as you can see, obviously not. I loved that woman more than anything on the face of the earth. She was my everything and more. Her leaving just about broke my heart.

Blaine was too young to realize what was happening. Lily, that was her name, wanted her old life back. Being a military wife wasn't what she aspired to be. She packed up everything and left when I was away.

When I got the call I cried and cried, not for myself, but the fact that I wasn't enough for her; just like I predicted. Back at home when I had to tell Blaine what had happened I left out the part that his mother was leaving me. I don't know what's worst, the fact that she was leaving or the fact that she was leaving without Blaine. What child wants to hear that their parent didn't want them anymore?

I became so absorbed with my work to get away from Blaine that I ended up pushing him away. In a way, I felt that by keeping him at a distance, it'll keep him safe from harm. Instead, it harmed our relationship.

I don't hate you, you aren't the cause of my wife leaving, it was my fault. But seeing you and Blaine together reminds me of how Lily and I used to act and I just have this feeling that you'll leave him too. It's nothing against you; it's just based on history. History has a way of repeating itself and I don't want to see Blaine get left behind by another woman he loves. So don't break his heart."

My heart went out for not only Blaine, but Mr. O'Reilly, "I'm never going to leave him."

"That's what Lily said," he gave me a brief smile.

As he walked away, I called out his name again, "Thanks, for you know, telling me that story."

"Just keep it between us," Mr. O'Reilly winked.

Blaine walked out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"You up for a quickie?" I teased.

He smirked, "It wouldn't be a quickie once we start."

What Mr. O'Reilly said was still in my head. Why wouldn't he tell Blaine that his mother was leaving him the night she died? It was no one's fault except for the drunk driver. I wondered how Mr. O'Reilly would have been if his wife was still alive. Abby adored him and he adored Abby but the way he talked about Mrs. O'Reilly, it was different.

"You do know that I love you no matter what?" I said to Blaine.

I don't know if it was a figment of my imagination or not but it seemed like Blaine paled when I said that.

"You really mean that?" Blaine pulled his boxers on.

"Yeah," I drawled, "Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

He was acting strange again but I thought nothing of it.

"Nothing," Blaine laughed it off, "You all packed?"

"Yeah, just got the rest of our clothes from the dryer and filled our suitcases. Can you bring them down while I shower?"

"Sure. Did you call Darcy and Charlie to tell them we were staying with them?"

"I thought we'd stay with my parents since Teddy and Gwen are staying with them," I explained.

"Or we could stay with Charlie and Darcy..."

Frustrated, I tried to carefully choose my words, "If you want to sleep there you can."

"Why should we sleep apart?" Blaine dried his hair.

"Look, you are obviously going to turn this into something more. I'm perfectly fine with you staying there and me staying with my parents."

He huffed, "I'll just stay with your parents with you."

"Maybe we need some time apart."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Like a stuck up, spoiled brat that can be away from mommy and daddy for two seconds!" Blaine yelled.

"Screw you," I yelled back.

Instead of retorting, Blaine grabbed our luggage and slammed the door shut behind him.

_**Blaine's POV:**_

Phoebe was one of the most aggravating people I have ever met; she was so damn hardheaded and insisted on everything going her way. Our fight was pointless, we both knew it. Given a few minutes to calm down, Phoebe and I will settle our differences and move on. I take some responsibility in the argument. I'm planning on visiting Heather when we go to Seattle. I needed to know if I was going to be a father; the suspense was killing me. If I turned out to be the father I would lose Phoebe and I wasn't ready for that.

I convinced myself to put the idea of being the father to Heather's baby out of my head. I didn't want to be the father to Heather's baby; I wanted to be the father of Phoebe's baby….Someday soon. The father could be from another guy that Heather had been with. Back at school, she was known for getting around. Whether or not it was true, I didn't know and didn't care to find out. I wished her the best but she got what she deserved.

Abby was packing up her and my father's room when I knocked on the door. She had become a second mother to me ever since she started dating my father. Blithe and Meredith were so lucky to have a mother who was as caring as she was. Abby made you feel comfortable enough to be able to tell her anything and not worry about being judged.

"You and Phoebe all packed?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

Abby stopped packing her suitcase, "What happened now?"

"Phoebe and I got into an argument about where we should stay in Seattle. She wants to stay with her parents and I want to stay with Charlie and Darcy. Then when I finally agreed to stay with her parents she said that we needed some time apart. What does that even mean?"

"That's rough," Abby gave me a sad, knowing look, "You and Phoebe will work it out, you guys always do. Just give her the space that she asked for and talk to her when she is ready to talk."

"If I just stay away from her, she would convince herself that I didn't want to be with her anymore," I sighed, "She's a crazy person, I never want to be without her again."

The bedroom door opened and Blithe walked in. She took one look at me and Abby and smirked.

"Problems with Phoebe?" she asked after she shut the door, "I think that the two of you like to argue with one another just so that you guys can have crazy makeup sex."

"Blithe Marie!" Abby threw a pair of socks at Blithe.

"What? It has to be true because they argue constantly one day and then the next they're all lovey dovey."

"It's because Phoebe is a crazy person!" I argued.

"Yes, but she's a crazy person that you love."

There was no denying that I loved Phoebe. The only person who questioned my love for Phoebe was Phoebe. Everyone else could see how in love I was with her and that I wanted nothing more than to marry and start a family with her. This constant arguing was giving me whiplash. We needed to sit down and talk.

During the plane ride back to Seattle, Phoebe and I sat in silence. At the airport dock, she went with her family and I went in a separate car to Charlie and Darcy's. It felt surreal whenever I visited their apartment because it once was a bachelor pad and now it had a more feminine appeal to it.

"My man Blaine," Charlie pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to see you too Charlie," I jokingly pushed him off.

Darcy walked into the room in pajamas, "Where's Feebs?"

"She went to her parent's house."

Darcy glared, "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing wrong, it's your friend that's the hardheaded one!"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go call her and fix what ever mess you created."

As soon as she walked out of the room, Charlie turned towards me, "So are you going to go and see Heather?"

"I was planning on doing it tomorrow," I nodded.

"Do you think the baby is yours?"

"No," I said, "You didn't tell Darcy did you?"

He gave me an "are you crazy?" look, "So the two of you could argue even more? No thanks. Plus, she wasn't with me when I saw Heather."

"Well I don't have to worry about telling Phoebe then."

"You haven't told Phoebe?"

"Why would I? Phoebe hates her and if she knew that I slept with her," I shook the idea out of my head, "It's unnecessary drama that I don't need with Phoebe."

"What're you gonna do if the baby turns out to be yours?"

Darcy walked back in before I could respond, "Phoebe said she might come over tomorrow and talk."

"Alright," I picked up my suitcase, "I'm exhausted. I'll see you guys in the AM."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Blaine's POV:**_

I left Darcy and Charlie's before any of them woke up. This needed to be done; I couldn't live like this anymore. If I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Phoebe, I needed to find out if I was going to be a father. The thought of being a father this early in life scared the shit out of me. How could I be a father? I was still in college!

Charlie was an expert computer hacker and he helped me hack into our old high school's computer system to find Heather's address. She lived in an upscale middle-class community about fifteen minutes away from the apartment. On the drive over, I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel to help calm the jitters. I had nothing to be nervous about. Right?

Heather's house was a white colonial style home that had black shutters and a red door. The place was nothing like her personality. Last year when I was going to tutor her, I researched her family. Her mother, Shannon, was a marketing executive and was remarried to a pharmacist named Dale. She was an only child.

I sat in the driveway trying to coach myself into knocking on the door. About to pull out, Heather opened the door and looked at me. She frowned and shut the behind her before walking toward my car. Time to get this over with.

"Blaine? What're you doing here?" she crossed her arms around her stomach.

My eyes automatically focused to her covered stomach, "I, um, heard that you were pregnant and I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't…"

"The father?" she snapped, "Don't worry, you're not."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, seeing as I'm not pregnant."

I didn't have to look in the mirror to know that my reaction showed relief and surprise, "Oh, wow. I don't know what to say. Thank god, I'm sorry but it would have ruined everything with Phoebe. I want to ask her to marry me and since she doesn't know we slept together; she'd be so pissed and break up with me."

"Well we wouldn't want that, would we?"

I ignored the sarcasm in her voice, "Well, thanks for giving me a piece of mind. I'll, uhm, see you around?"

When I pulled out of her development, I threw a fist in the air and started yelling. Dear lord, I was not a father. I could have a future with Phoebe now. We could get married, we could have a family, we could have it all. No more worrying about her finding out anymore. I didn't have to hold my breath every time my cell phone rung or tense at the mention of babies.

Phoebe's car was Darcy and Charlie's driveway when I returned. I sprinted up the stairs and unlocked the door. The three of them were sitting around and watching television. Phoebe gave me a questioning look, Darcy rolled her eyes, and Charlie, being the only one who knew where I was this morning, gave me a knowing look.

"Hey," I breathed.

"Where've you been? I'm hungry," Darcy complained.

"Phoebe, can I talk to you for a sec?"

She sighed, "Blaine, we're all hungry. We can-."

I pulled her into my arms and carried her to my old bedroom.

"What're you doing?"

I ignored her and pulled her face to mine and gave her a needy kiss. At first, she resisted, but after a moment of hesitation; she gave in. A moan escaped from my throat as I led her to my bed. I pinned Phoebe under me with my arms and broke away from our kiss.

"Move in with me," I blurted.

Her eyes grew, "What?"

I didn't even know where that came from. Sure I wanted to be with Phoebe every minute of every day, but I didn't know if she wanted to. Plus, there's the fact that her father probably wouldn't want us living together and sleeping in the same bed every night.

"I want you to move in with me, or me with you. Don't you want to? Think of how much time we travel going back and forth from each other's apartment! We could cut it down but downsizing into one place."

"What about Georgia? I couldn't just leave her like that," Phoebe argued, "This sounds all happy go lucky except for the fact that I have a roommate, my father probably wouldn't want us moving in with each other, I couldn't ask Georgia to give up-."

I attacked Phoebe's mouth again to quiet her. When I pulled back, I said, "Don't worry about all of that. We can figure everything out but I have to know; will you move in with me?"

"Yes," she grinned.

More eager than my previous two kisses, I pushed Phoebe's body further up onto the bed and yanked her sweatpants and underwear off. She groaned as I trailed kisses down her neck and then to her hips. I looked up at her while licking my lips. Her fingers ran through my hair lovingly.

"I love you so much."

Thirty minutes later, we walked out into the living room. Darcy and Charlie were arguing over where we should eat breakfast.

"Am I the only one who wants pancakes?" Darcy asked us.

Charlie smirked, "I'm pretty sure Blaine just ate."

Phoebe busted out laughing as Darcy and I both slapped him on the back of his head.

"IHOP it is," Charlie smiled.

While the girls went to the bathroom, Charlie questioned me about what happened when I went to Heather's.

"She said she's not pregnant so whatever you thought you saw was wrong."

He sat back, "I'm telling you what I saw, she was definitely forming a bump."

I shrugged, "I'm going by what she said."

The girls came back before he could respond.

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Blaine wanted to sleep with me at my parent's house. After we went to IHOP, Darcy and I went shopping while the boys did …. Whatever boys do when they weren't with girls. It gave me and Darcy a chance to catch up on everything and nothing. We sat outside of Starbucks trading stories about Charlie and Blaine.

"-Charlie claims that I talk in my sleep," Darcy said, "So he recorded me while I was sleeping and then played it for me the next day."

Giggling, I took another sip of my cappuccino, "Blaine moves a lot in his sleep. We'll start out snuggling and by the time I wake up, he's on top of me."

"Probably because he's horny. Charlie is always ready to go at it. Our record is seven times in one day."

"Jesus," I cringed, "I don't think we've ever gotten that high but Blaine is always ready too. We've gotten up to five on some days, twice or thrice in an average day. Now that we're moving in together, there'll be no stopping him."

"Are you excited about moving in together?"

"Yeah," I couldn't hide my smile, "We had a little bit of a rough patch a little bit back but we're fine again. I thought he was going to break up with me."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "That could would give up his left testicle before he broke up with you. Charlie on the other hand, there're most days when I want to punch him, and then there're days when I can't get enough of him. He's so hardheaded; I can't ever get him to agree with me on stuff. He disagrees with me sometimes just for the hell of it. I know it. But could you imagine your life without Blaine? I can't picture marrying anyone but Charlie."

The thought of marrying anyone but Blaine wasn't a thought I liked to think about. He was my soul mate, my end game, my perfect match, he was everything to me. I might complain about him annoying me from time to time but I would rather die than be without him. No other guy, well except Gavin, was as sweet, caring, and loyal to me. Out of all the guys I've been with, the two of them were the only ones I pictured being long term with.

After everyone went to sleep, I went to get a glass of water. Once I told Blaine about Charlie and Darcy getting to seven in one day, he decided we had to beat them. I knew my body was going to ache tomorrow.

All of the downstairs lights were off except for one of the lights on the porch. I got my bottle of water and walked over to turn the light off. Gwen was sitting in one of the wicker chairs crying. She immediately stopped when she saw me.

"Hey, what're you doing up?" she wiped her tears away.

Even when she was crying she looked beautiful.

"I had to get something to drink," I sat down beside her, "Is everything alright?"

Gwen looked away from me and sniffed, "Teddy asked me to marry him."

I was about to congratulate the two of them until I saw her expression.

"You don't want to marry him?"

"I do, I do," tears fell from her face, "It's just, I don't think I'm the right match for him. The lifestyle your family lives, it's nothing compared to how I was raised. This is too much for me. I know Teddy wants to help me but I'm trying to succeed by myself and he doesn't seem to understand that. I just have this feeling that he'll realize I'm not worth it and leave me."

"He loves you so much, Gwen. I have never seen Teddy act like this with a girl. He's never brought any girl home to meet all of us before; you're the first. And as for money, yeah we live a privileged life, but that shouldn't make you worried. Teddy isn't materialistic and when he buys you stuff it's because he wants to make you happy and loves you."

"I'm not this girl though, I'm simple. Half of the stuff Teddy tries to buy me is more expensive than all of my possessions combined. Then I get him a gift and he says he loves it but it's not as nice as the ones he buys me."

"Gwen, I promise you, he loves you so much. That stuff he buys you means nothing to him. Obviously we have money and he wants to shower you with gifts to prove how much he loves you. My mother wasn't born rich and now she's married to The Christian Grey of Grey Enterprises. But my mother didn't let my father's money define their relationship. She still works, pays off her student loans with her own money, and doesn't really try to flaunt anything my father buys her. My father had to practically beg for her to wear her engagement ring when he bought it for her because she thought it was too much."

Gwen's eyes were starting to dry up, "I never knew that."

"Money means more than love, that's why."

She looked away, "Could you not tell Teddy about this? He's already upset that I said no to getting married and I told him that I just wanted to wait until we graduated."

"I won't say anything," I stood up, "But don't let your insecurities get in the way of marrying someone who absolutely adores you. Teddy is my brother and I love him, I don't want him to get hurt."

Gwen gave me a sad smile, "Thanks Phoebe."


	31. Chapter 31

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_****_"Morning," Blaine kissed my cheek.

I was standing at the bathroom sink brushing my teeth. My whole body ached from last night.

"Morning," I spat out the toothpaste.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rocked us from side to side, "Can we have a repeat of last night?"

"Not until my body heals. Every inch of my body remembers last night and it will for the next week," I placed my toothbrush back in its holder.

"We didn't get to seven though," Blaine protested.

Laughing, I pushed him away, "Yeah, we'll get to that some other time."

Blaine turned me around to face him, "Just a quickie?"

His mouth started to trail down my front but I nudged him aside, "Later, if you're lucky. Now how're we going to tell my parents that we wanna move in together?"

"Mom, dad, me and Blaine are moving together so that we can have constant crazy sex," Blaine teased.

"Sounds like a plan if you want my father to have another heart attack. How 'bout we tell them that we've been thinking about it for a while and we decided that it would be more cost efficient to move into one place."

He smiled, "Whatever you wanna do, I'm okay with it."

I kissed Blaine before heading downstairs, "Get dressed and come downstairs."

"You aren't going to shower with me?"

"You don't have to shower," then I leaned in closely, "I like being able to smell myself all over you."

His agonized expression made me laugh.

Teddy and my parents were already downstairs. I searched for Gwen but she was nowhere to be found. I hoped that she didn't leave during the night. From Teddy's sullen expression, they still hadn't resolved their issue. My heart went out to him, he obviously loved her; anyone could see that.

"Morning," I said as I walked into the room.

My family said morning back in unison. There was a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, waffles, fruit, scrambled eggs, and muffins. Gail wasn't back yet so that left the small breakfast buffet in my mother's hands.

"Morning, is Blaine still sleeping?" my father questioned, his eyes trained on his iPad.

"No, he's in the shower. He'll be a while so I thought we would just eat without him. Is Gwen still here?"

Teddy glared at me, "Why wouldn't she be?"

He obviously didn't want my parents to know about Gwen's rejection to his proposal.

"She's usually an early riser," I took three pancakes from the stack, "No need to claw my eyes out."

He somewhat relaxed, "Dad, I was wondering if I could take Charlie Tango out and show Gwen Seattle."

"Sounds good," my father finally looked up, "Except, you never finished your flight training."

Back way back when, my father got Teddy flying lessons as a "repercussion" in the unlikely event that he and my father were in the helicopter and my father was unable to fly it.

"I know it's been awhile but I would really like to take Gwen out. We wouldn't be up for that long," Teddy's voice was becoming agitated.

"I don't think so. If you would like, I could get a pilot to drive you guys. Or your mother and I could go with you guys."

Teddy shoved away from the table, "Nevermind. Forget I even said anything about it."

Both of my parent's wore shocked expressions as Teddy stormed out of the room. They were used to my moodiness, never their precious Teddy.

"Has that boy lost his mind?" my father yelled.

"It's not his fault," I murmured, "Gwen said no to his marriage proposal."

My mother covered her mouth, "What?"

"He asked her last night."

My father ran his fingers through his hair, "Did she give him a reason why not?"

"Money."

My parents shared a knowing look.

"I'll go talk to him," my father stood up.

"Wait! You can't! Please don't say anything; she'll know I said something. She's embarrassed as it is. I'm sure the two of them will work it out eventually."

The two of them nodded their heads. Blaine walked into the room fixing his sweater. He paused at the doorway and gave me a "did you tell them look?" I shook my head.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Grey," Blaine sat down at the table.

"Morning Blaine."

"Morning."

Blaine shoveled his food into his mouth, "What're your plans for the day?"

"There's a dinner we all have to go to tonight. Everyone should be ready by seven," my mother said, "But the rest of our day is free."

"I wanted to go into the city and check out some shops. Batman has an appointment with the groomers, Blaine and I are moving in together, Darcy and I were getting pedicures," I rushed out.

"Excuse me?" my father looked between me and Blaine.

"I want to go into the city and check out some shops. Batman has-," I started to repeat.

"No, no, did I hear that the two of you are planning on moving in together."

Blaine shot me a death glare from across the table, "Well, I asked Phoebe to move in with me yesterday. We thought that it would make sense because we already spend so much time together that it would make sense to move in together."

My father laughed, "Did you guys really think we would support this? I understand that you guys are together for the long run but you guys haven't been together long enough to understand the idea of sharing a space with someone else. Not even Teddy and Georgia live together and the two of them have been together longer than you two. And what about Georgia? Are you planning on just leaving her high and dry?"

"I know this sounds silly but we really want you guys to be happy for us. I love Blaine and he loves me, we wanna be together and be just as happy as you guys are," I argued, "Can't you just think about the idea of us living together? We promise to be responsible."

"It's not the fact that we don't trust you guys," my mother spoke up, "Because we do, it's just that, we don't think it would be in your best interest to wait a little while. We aren't saying that you guys aren't going to last because we believe that you two can last just as long as us."

"Then what's the problem?"

It was my father's turn to speak, "The problem is that you two are too young. We just want you guys to think about this a little bit longer. In the end, it's your decision but what could waiting a few more months do?"

"So what you're saying is that you don't think we should move in together?" I questioned.

"I think you guys should just wait a little."

**_Blaine's POV:_**

Charlie and I lounged in his family room watching a football game. Phoebe and Darcy were out having a "girl's day," giving us a chance to have guy time. Guy time included watching sports, drinking beer, pigging out on junk food, and burping without apologizing.

"So Mr. Grey shot down your idea?" Charlie asked me.

I took a swig of beer, "Yep."

"What're you guys going to do now?"

Phoebe and I still wanted to live together, regardless of what her parents said. We wanted to respect their wishes and get their approval but at the same time, we wanted to move in together.

"Maybe wait, maybe ignore what the Greys want and move in together."

Charlie snorted, "Yeah, like that will go over well. It'll be like igniting World War III, Grey style. I don't understand why you're so insistent about moving in together now? Is it about the whole Heather thing?"

"I wanted to move in with her because I love her. You live with Darcy and you aren't married, why didn't you wait?"

"Because Darcy is hot and I'm not waiting for another guy to snatch her up. Plus, she lives with her father alone; I wanted to make sure she was protected."

"What makes Phoebe different?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing, I'm just saying that Phoebe isn't going anywhere. You guys have been married since day one."

I smiled at the thought. I always knew that I wanted to marry Phoebe, she was my other half. The thought of marrying anyone but Phoebe was never a thought of mine after we met. Even when we were broken up, I knew we would be together until the end.

The front door opened and Phoebe and Darcy walked in, giggling with bags attached to their arms.

"Hey baby," Phoebe sat in my lap, "What've you guys been doing?"

"Nothing, just missing you," I kissed her nose.

Darcy walked over to Charlie, "If you ever say something that cheesy to me, I'll assume that you're cheating on me."

"Hey! I'm not cheating on her. I love her."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around me, "Of course you aren't sweetie."

Darcy gagged, "The two of you're very nauseating."

"You'll be like that very soon too. I can't believe you're getting married," Phoebe faced the two of them.

Charlie grinned, "Better believe it. Maybe the two of you'll be next."

God I hope so.


	32. Chapter 32

This is really just a filler chapter. More to come!

* * *

**_Phoebe's POV:_**

New Years' Eve, Blaine and I went to Darcy and Charlie's party. Sean was supposed to come out and celebrate with us but he got called into work at the last minute. Brianne and Cheyenne were coming over to celebrate with us for the first time in forever. It was as if the whole gang was getting back together.

I was adding the finishing touches to my dress when Blaine walked into the bathroom attempting to tie his tie. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his tuxedo and fresh haircut. If we weren't already late, I would take him to bed in a heartbeat.

"You're going to have to stop looking at me like that," Blaine smirked.

"Like what?" I asked, helping him with his tie.

"Like you want to have sex with me on the counter. We have to get going or Darcy is going to hound us with phone calls until we step into the building."

This year, Darcy planned on a masquerade party to bring in the New Year. I was wearing a tight, gold Oscar de la Renta evening gown that stopped above me knee and had glitter embellishments throughout the bodice. My mask, which was also gold, had silver sparkles throughout. Blaine wore a grey Hugo Boss suit with a silver mask and gold sparkle.

"Well, let's go then," I looked one last time at my straightened hair.

My parents, along with a still sullen Teddy and red eyed Gwen, were going to another dinner party for New Year's Eve. I tried to get Gwen alone to talk about the Teddy situation but she and Teddy were either locked in his room arguing or gone from the house. She smiled tiredly at me when Blaine and I walked down the stairs.

"Don't you look stunning darling," my mother kissed my cheek.

She was dressed in an indigo, floor length BCBG gown and had her hair in a chignon near the back of her neck. My father, who was wearing a black Dolce and Gabbana tuxedo, stood by talking to Taylor about something.

"You look great too mom," I kissed her back.

Gwen hugged me, wearing a fuchsia Coach, floor length gown and had her hair curled and pulled into a side ponytail, "We'll talk later."

I nodded at her when she pulled back, "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks."

Teddy gave me a silent hug. He was wearing a tuxedo much like my father's, except his was pin stripped.

"We have to get going. I'll see you guys in the New Year!" I kissed and hugged my father before walking out hand in hand with Blaine.

The party was at a country club half an hour out of Seattle. It looked like a miniature castle from the outside. Inside the ballroom, there were American Olean floor tiles, ceiling length marble columns, a wet bar, a sound stage, about fifteen round tables with black table cloths, and hundreds of red, silver, and black balloons.

"She really went all out, didn't she?" Blaine whistled.

"Yes, yes I did. Thank you so much for noticing," Darcy walked up to us.

Her strawberry blonde hair was left curly and she wore a simple, black, tight, mini Dolce and Gabbana dress with shiny, black heels. Darcy had a silver mask that had sparkly, purple swirls and a black border. Charlie, ever present, wore a charcoal Armani tuxedo. His mask was somewhat identical to Darcy's. I squeezed Darcy into a hug, then Charlie.

"The place looks amazing Darce. I can't believe the turnout."

Proudly, Darcy looked around the room, "Cheyenne and Brianne are dying without you. Come on."

_**Blaine's POV:**_

I watched Darcy and Phoebe walk away. Charlie picked up a flute of champagne from a waitress that was passing by.

"Are you ever planning on telling Phoebe about Heather? It stays on my mind and even Darcy is noticing something is up. She knows it has something to do with you and Phoebe and until I tell her what's going on, no sex. No sex. No sex!"

"How is that my fault that you can't get Darcy to sleep with your ugly ass? Tell her some crap story like you thought you bombed a test."

Charlie shook his head, "Wouldn't work, she knows how much I stress and study before a test. There's no way that I would fail a test."

"It's a fake story, make it believable! I'm not telling Phoebe something she doesn't need to worry about."

I turned to make sure Phoebe was a good distance away from us. She was laughing at something Brianne said and looked up to see me watching her and winked. Yep, there was no reason to ruin something as good as this.

"If I get blue balls I will personally make sure you also have blue balls!" he whispered.

He was overreacting, "Okay Charles."

"By the way, Isabelle is here."

Isabelle was my girlfriend before Phoebe. We went to the same high school and dated from Junior year to Senior year. We broke up after I found her and one of my friends hooking up. By hooking up, I mean them having crazy sex in my bed. I refused to sleep in those sheets ever again. Before that though, I was so in love with her. Every moment of my day was spent with Isabelle. If it weren't for her cheating on me, we probably would be engaged or something.

Charlie never trusted her so it didn't make sense why he invited her. He thought of her as a conniving, manipulative psychopath. When I told him about finding Isabelle with another one of our friends, he was neither sympathetic nor surprised.

"Why in the hell did you invite her?" I snapped, "You don't even like her!"

"I ran into her at the mall when I was with Darcy and Darcy brought it up. It wasn't until after she invited her that I was able to tell Darcy what had happened between the two of you. It wasn't like we could disinvite her. I bet Isabelle isn't even going to come; it was sorta last minute. I'm sure she had other plans."

Or not. Isabelle walked in from the doors that Phoebe and I walked through. On her arms was a tall, somewhat bulky guy with gelled brown hair and a white tuxedo. What a douchebag. Within seconds, her eyes landed on me. She was wearing the same Oscar de la Renta dress as Phoebe. Her mask was white with diamonds on the top and silver lines. Her date also had a white mask that covered half of his face.

"Jesus Christ Charlie!" I groaned, "This is not the day for an argument with Phoebe."

"There doesn't need to be an argument. Just avoid her," Charlie said.

"That would be easy to do if she wasn't walking over here."

With perfect grace, Isabelle walked over to us. Her date had stopped at one of the chocolate fountains.

"Hey Blaine," Isabelle walked up to us.

"Isabelle."

Charlie quietly slipped away. I wanted to punch him; it was his fault that I was even in this mess. Phoebe was still preoccupied with Brianne and Cheyenne to notice anything. Unfortunately, Darcy was not. She kept her eye on me and Isabelle.

"How're you? You look great," Isabelle hugged me.

"I'm fine. Not to be rude or anything but why are you here?"

"Charlie invited me," she frowned.

"You don't even like Charlie!"

Guiltily, Isabelle chewed at her lip, "I knew you would be here. I thought it would be fun to catch up."

"We don't need to catch up. I have a girlfriend, Phoebe, she's here actually. I honestly couldn't care less what you've been up to lately. The day you slept with one of my friends was the last day we ever needed to talk."

"I know you're still upset and you have every right to be but couldn't you at least forgive me? I really miss talking to you."

Phoebe was looking over at us, we made eye contact and I tried to give her my best apologetic smile.

"There's nothing you could say or do that would make me forgive you. Now if you'd excuse me, I need to go and see my girlfriend."

God that felt good. At the time it happened, I was too upset to react. I never had the chance to do anything.

I took Phoebe's hand and pulled her away from her group of friends to give her a long kiss. She grinned at me as we pulled away from each other.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't get any wrong ideas about Isabelle. That was a long time ago, there's nothing to be worried about."

"I trust you Blaine," she gave me another kiss, "At first I was jealous but then Charlie explained to me what had happened between the two of you. You deal with being around Gavin, the least I could do is tolerate an ex of yours for one night."

This is why I loved her so much.

"Seeing your jealous side would've been awfully sexy," I kissed Phoebe's forehead.

She giggled, "No it wouldn't have been. It would've been disastrous for everyone. Now, can we go dance and have a good time?"

"Anywhere with you is a good time."


	33. Chapter 33

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Blaine never mentioned Isabelle but from what Charlie had said, it was obvious that the two of them were in love. She was his high school sweetheart until she cheated on him with one of his friends. I tried not to get jealous over the fact that she was stunning but seeing her in the same dress as me was a step too far.

I was washing my hands in the bathroom sink when Isabelle walked in. Up close, she was even more beautiful. Her black hair was volumized into big, lustrous curls. She had porcelain skin and big, round brown eyes with thick eyelashes. The dress looked better on her in my opinion and she knew it. Isabelle took one look at me and smirked.

"You're Blaine's new girlfriend, right?" Isabelle obviously knew the answer but she waited for me to respond.

"Yep."

"You're Phoebe?"

What was this girl playing at?

"Yeah, hi. You must be Isabelle."

She nodded, "Nice dress."

"Thanks, same."

An awkward silence took over the room as we assessed one another.

"You're a lot different than what I pictured Blaine ending up with."

I frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that you're so innocent. Blaine was far from innocent when we dated," Isabelle picked at her fingernails, "You guys seem so in love and trusting of one another. I'm glad he's in an open, honest relationship. I'm sure he's told you all about his past. Like that time he and I had that threesome with Charlie. Or getting caught by his dad smoking weed. Or the disastrous first time we had sex."

"Look, as much as I don't want to hear these stories, why're you telling me this?"

Isabelle placed a hand on my shoulder, "I think you should stay away from Blaine. He's dangerous."

"Excuse me?" I snorted, "Blaine is the most caring, straight laced guys I know. Sorry for not believing you that he's 'dangerous'."

"Did he ever tell you why we broke up?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, you cheated on him. How does this prove that he's supposedly dangerous?"

"Is that what he told you? That I cheated on him?" Isabelle shook her head, "He attempted to rape me."

"Excuse me?"

Isabelle's eyes swelled with tears, "He walked into the room and found me talking to his friend, Alex, and he went nuts and knocked him out. He started yelling at me and calling me all of these awful names and tried to force me to sleep with him."

I stared at her. She was lying, she had to be lying. Blaine wasn't like that. He would never purposely hurt a person.

"Go and ask him," Isabelle shrugged, "Just... Be careful."

Pushing past her, I walked out to the main room. Blaine was waiting for me at the door leading back to the ballroom.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Blaine approached me. He saw the tears in my and immediately turned serious, "What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving," I wiped my eyes.

"What happened?" he grabbed both of my shoulders, "We were fine just ten minutes ago."

Isabelle walked by us. She turned and gave me a sad smile.

"Did she say something to you?" Blaine yelled, "Tell me what she said!"

"I-I need some space," I walked backwards.

His eyes darkened and I saw a mixture of pain and anger, "Space from what?"

"You, I need space from you. Isabelle said some things that make me wants to reevaluate our relationship. Please, just let me go."

"I'm going with you. We're going to talk," Blaine said, "I need to talk and straighten everything out."

"I can't do this right now," I cried, "Just go back inside and we'll talk tomorrow."

He shook his head, "No, no. What're you talking about Phoebe? You're going to let Isabelle come between us?"

I heard everyone counting down inside the ballroom. We were supposed to be in there right now. Cheering with our friends and having a good time.

"I'll see you later," I ran to the parking lot.

_**Blaine's POV:**_

I watched Phoebe run away from me. Her eyes looked vulnerable and scared to be around me. Those are feelings I never want Phoebe to feel around me. How could she believe whatever Isabelle told her over me? This was not okay.

Isabelle was with her date when I stormed into the room. She took one look at my expression and whispered to her date.

"We need to talk," I pointed her out, "What did you tell Phoebe?"

Isabelle scrunched her eyebrows, "Nothing, why?"

"You manipulative little bitch. What the hell did you tell Phoebe to make her run out like she did?"

"All I said to her was that I was happy you found someone to love. Maybe she took a deeper meaning to it."

There was more to the story, I knew it.

"Stay the hell away from Phoebe and stay away from me."

Isabelle grabbed ahold of my arm, "Can we please talk?"

"Now isn't such a good time. I need to find my girlfriend because of whatever you told her. In fact, you're coming with me to explain everything to Phoebe."

Phoebe's car was in the Grey's driveway. Isabelle was squirming in her seat the entire ride over. She was going to confess everything to Phoebe, the truth, even if I had to beat it out of her. Okay, maybe not beat her but I was willing to use forceful action.

"You go inside, apologize, and then get out. I'll order you a cab to take you back to wherever you came from and stay out of my life!"

Isabelle shook her head, "I don't think I can go inside. Can't you just tell her I was sorry for whatever I did to offend her?"

"No, now come on."

Phoebe didn't answer the door, Teddy did. He frowned when he saw me, and then he glared when he saw Isabelle.

"Is Phoebe inside?" I tried to look behind him, "We really need to talk to her."

"She told me not to let you or anyone else in that was asking for her."

There was a crash inside the kitchen.

"That was Phoebe, wasn't it? Phoebe!" I walked forward only to get pushed back by Teddy, "Please I need to talk to her Teddy."

He turned to look inside, "I'm only doing this because I promised to give you a fair chance and so far you haven't messed that up but if you hurt my sister I will make sure you never see daylight again."

"Fine, fine, let me in."

Phoebe wasn't in the kitchen, Gwen was. She blushed as we walked in to see her sitting on the countertop in nothing but Teddy's shirt.

"Hey Blaine," she gave me a shy smile.

"Hey, sorry, I thought you were Phoebe. I'll let you get back to whatever it is the two of you were doing."

I passed by Teddy as I was walking out and he gave me a shadow of a smile. Isabelle followed me upstairs to Phoebe's room. Her door was locked.

"Phoebe, please open up," I knocked, "You have to listen to my side of the story."

There was a click and Phoebe's face appeared. Her eyes and nose were red, she looked awful; and that was my fault.

"Baby," I reached for Phoebe's hand, she snatched it away.

"What're you doing here?" she turned to face Isabelle, "What is she doing here?"

"She's here to apologize," I pointed at Isabelle.

Phoebe and I turned to a quiet Isabelle.

"I'm sorry for saying anything that made you upset but everything I said was true. Oh, and I'm sorry for kissing Blaine. Bye!"

I watched in shock as she ran down the stairs.

My mouth dropped, "We didn't kiss, we did not kiss tonight!"

Phoebe shook her head at me, "Can you please just go?"

"No, I will not go. I need you to tell me whatever it is Isabelle told you to make you look at me like I killed someone," I paused, "Did she tell you that I killed someone? I never killed anyone, I promise."

"It's late and I'm tired, can we talk tomorrow?"

"No! I need you to listen to me now!"

Phoebe backed away, "Please just go, you're scaring me."

I closed the distance between us, "Just talk to me, please."

"I need space."

"Space? Why do you need space?"

She looked away, "I feel like I don't really know you."

"You know me better than anyone else, I promise you."

"Blaine, I can't do this right now, please just tell me!"

Tears poured down her face, "She told me that you tried to rape her."

"**SHE SAID WHAT?**"

I wanted to strangle Isabelle; I wanted to cause her physical harm. Who the hell says things like that? I never did anything to harm her while we were dating. I treated her better than she treated me.

"I knew you'd be upset."

"Upset?" I laughed, "I'm more than upset. That's a complete fucking lie!"

Phoebe stayed quiet.

"You believe her?" I whispered.

It was all in her face. Her guarded expression said what she was afraid to say.

"I don't know."

"You're going to believe that crap?"

Phoebe attempted to close the door.

"No, you're going to talk to me!"

Teddy and Gwen came up the stairs giggling. They froze when they saw Phoebe and me.

"Is everything alright?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, Blaine was just leaving," Phoebe said before shutting and locking the door.

I slid to the ground and covered my face. This was insane! I wasn't going to lose Phoebe over something this stupid.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Teddy crouched next to me.

"No, it's not alright. Isabelle told Phoebe something about me that wasn't true," I made sure I raised my voice at that part, "And now Phoebe is mad at me."

"Good luck," he slapped my shoulder.

Phoebe was going to listen to me, even if it took me sleeping on the floor all night.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

I could feel Batman licking my toes when I woke up. It was his new warning of having to use the bathroom. My father would go ballistic if Batman peed on the carpet.

"Baby can you let him out?" I reached for Blaine.

His spot was cold and empty. I was then reminded of our fight from last night. Our argument was stemmed from my insecurities. Blaine couldn't, wouldn't ever hurt a fly let alone a person. Isabelle was trying to break the two of us up and I let her. I was a god awful person.

"C'mon buddy, let's let you out," I pushed my covers off.

Batman followed me out into the hallway, yipping in excitement.

"People are sleeping!" I whispered to him, "Grandpa Grey will make me kick you out."

He licked my face in appreciation. I all but screamed when I opened the door to find Blaine lying inside the doorframe. Both my parent's and Teddy's doors whipped open, followed by Taylor running up the stairs by two. Blaine shuffled awake and turned to face me. His eyes were bloodshot and had a dazed, glossy eyed appearance.

"Is, everything, alright?" Taylor panted.

I gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting Blaine to be right here,"

That earned a round of angry looks from everyone. Shyly, I picked up Batman and walked downstairs. There were heavy footsteps behind me as I let Batman out. I could smell Blaine's cologne beside me.

"I'm sorry," Blaine stepped in front of me, "Phoebe I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

"Stop," I rubbed his scratchy face, "I'm sorry for believing Isabelle. She got to me and she knew that she got to me. I know you couldn't hurt anyone and I shouldn't have given her the benefit of knowing that she drove a wedge between us."

"Why don't you ever believe me when it comes to others? Half the time I feel like I'm fighting to keep you in love with me."

Batman sped by us.

"I do love you," I grabbed Blaine's hand, "I love you so much."

Blaine kissed my forehead, "If that were true, you wouldn't let other people's stupid comments affect us!"  
"I know, I'm sorry. Lemme make it up to you, let's go out tonight; just you and me. I want it to be like when we first went out."

That night, I brought Blaine to Escala for a homemade meal cooked by me. Gail offered to help me cook but I wanted to do this by myself to prove how sorry I was. Oh, and by the way, Teddy and Gwen got engaged last night. The two of them left dinner early because they were both so miserable and on the ride home, Gwen proposed to a stunned Teddy. They were planning on getting married sometime in the late spring, early summer.

For dinner, I used Gail's recipe for chicken marsala with broccoli and a baked potato. I snuck a bottle of Chardonnay from my parent's wine cellar in the basement of the main house. Blaine and Charlie went snowboarding in one of the parks. Since I was still healing from my ski accident, I wasn't even considered in the invite. Instead, Darcy came over and helped me cook. She was better at cooking than I was but I refused her help and let her stand by and watch me. I was half listening to her gossip, half thinking about what else I could for Blaine to make tonight special. Darcy conned me into buying one piece lingerie set with garters.

"Charlie's parents absolutely hate me," Darcy sulked, "You should've seen them at Christmastime. I tried to help his mother with the chicken and I almost set the place on fire. Then, I almost ruined the fact that Santa wasn't real to his niece and nephews. How was I supposed to know that at the ages of nine and ten you were still led to believe he existed? When I was seven, my mother told me that he wasn't real and neither was the Easter Bunny, leprechauns, unicorns, you name it. His mother said to him that he and I should 'reconsider' getting married. Who says that?"

"You almost told them that Santa Claus didn't exist?"

She glared at me, "That is so not the point of this conversation. The point being is the fact that Charlie's parents called me a spoiled, good for nothing, blonde bimbo who couldn't tell her head from her ass."

I frowned at her, "They really said that?"

"No, but I could see it in their eyes. No wonder why Charlie didn't want me to meet them, he knew they would hate me!"

"If it makes you feel any better, Mr. O'Reilly finally gave me a hint to why he didn't like me."

Darcy dipped her finger in the marsala sauce, "That's different, you're a very unlikable person."

I flicked the sauce at her, "Shutup bimbo and go get the fruit salad out of the refrigerator for me."

"Gladly."

The boys walked in half an hour later, sweaty and laughing. If it weren't for Darcy and Charlie being in the same room with us, I would jump Blaine's bones right here in the kitchen. He looked downright sexy in the Northface jacket I bought him for Christmas and jeans. His hair was stuck to his face and was left wild.

"Hey baby," I kissed him on his cheek, "Dinner is almost ready. By the time you go and shower, it'll all be done."

"It smells delicious," he kissed me back.

Darcy slipped on her jacket, "C'mon hubby, we've got dinner waiting for us at my dad's house."

"But this smells good," Charlie leaned over the sauce pan, "We could just stay here and eat."

"Uh, no you couldn't," Blaine glared, "We're sorta on a date."

"The key word is 'sorta'," Charlie dismissed Blaine's comment.

Darcy grabbed him by the arm, "Let's go Charles and if you're extra good, I'll even let you drag me out of dinner early."

Charlie let out a whoop as the two of them stepped onto the elevator.

_**Teddy's POV:**_

I was on my third shot, fourth flute of champagne, and ready to leave this god awful party. My parents were on the dance floor swaying around the room with each other while Gwen and I sat silently at our table. I hadn't even wanted to go to this celebration but my parents insisted on it; they claimed it would be fun to get out. Gwen had tried to get out of it as well, no such luck. We should've gone with Phoebe and Blaine to Darcy's party. At least there we wouldn't be the youngest people in the room.

When the clock struck midnight and everyone went around hugging one another, I stood up to leave with Gwen. That was the deal we made with my parents, after midnight we were able to leave. I kissed my mother and hugged my father goodbye before walking to valet with Gwen. Something was preoccupying her thoughts. Probably another way to break my heart in half.

I thought we were on the same page when it came to our relationship. I thought she would positively say yes to my proposal; god was I mistaken. She thought I was joking at first, and then when she realized I was being honest, she started crying. Taking that as a good sign, I kissed her on the lips and slid the ring on her finger. It was an 8k white gold diamond ring with an oval diamond in the center and small round diamonds on each side. I had engraved the phrase "I love you to the moon and back" because when she was a little girl, she loved the book Guess How Much I Love You. The ring cost a little over ten thousand dollars and I was so proud because I paid for it myself. The sales clerk praised me for my purchase and said that Gwen was a lucky gal. Jokes on me.

Gwen slid into my car with the help of the valet. I waited for her to fasten her seatbelt before whipping out of the parking lot. I had been drinking but that was the least of my worries. My worries was how much longer I would have to wait for Gwen to say yes to my proposal. She blamed it on insecurity. Insecurity of what? I loved her; I told her I loved her on our second date and everyday after that.

"I know you're upset," Gwen spoke up about halfway home.

I laughed, "I'm more than upset and unless you want to get into another argument about marrying me, I think it'd best if we didn't talk."

That shut up her for the rest of the ride. We walked inside the dark, empty house and headed to my bedroom. Gwen stood in the corner biting her nails, staring at me.

"Please don't be upset with me. You know why I can't marry you."

"No, I don't," I snapped, "If I love you and you love me, what's the holdup? I get it that you're scared of whatever might happen but you can't live in fear for the rest of your life because of your past. Have I ever made you feel anything but love?"

Tears poured down her beautiful face, "You just wouldn't understand Theo."

"Then make me understand!" I yelled, "Make me understand why I'm not good enough for you to marry!"

"It's me that's not good enough," she cried, "I'm not meant to be in your lavish lifestyle. How can't you see that?"

"I'll give it all up if that's what it takes to make you marry me! Every penny, I'll let it go if that's the problem."

"I can't let you do that," Gwen shook her head; "I can't let you ruin your life for me."

Shrugging out of my tuxedo, I stood in front of her, "You refusing to be in my life is ruining it! Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it."

She hung her head and cried into her hands, "Please, can we just get over this? There's thousands of girls who would be more than happy to marry you. Why can't you just choose one of them?"

"Because they aren't you! I fucking love you but it seems like you don't love me. Is there someone else? Do you want to marry someone else? Just tell me before I lose my mind over this," I said.

That made her head snap up, "Of course there's no one else!"

"Then give me a good reason."

The seconds turned into minutes as I waited for her to answer my question.

"I don't fit in your life Theo, no matter how much you want me to."

Defeated, I took a step away from her, "Fine, I'll drop the subject. Forget I even asked you to marry me. It was a stupid mistake on my part."

I watched her expression change from sad to heartbroken, "I'm sorry."

I half expected Gwen to be gone when I got out of the shower but she stood in the same spot that I left her. Her tears were dried but her face looked raw. It took so much strength on my part not to go over and wipe her tears away.

"Do you remember what I said to you when we first met?" she whispered.

Of course I did, "You said 'hi, I'm Gwen and you're Theodore Grey. My friends told me that you were planning on asking me out but I just thought that I should save you the trouble and deny you right here and now. It wouldn't have worked out between us anyways."

She smiled, "And you chased after me and demanded that I gave you a chance. You literally followed me to every one of my classes, sat next to me in lunch, and walked me back to my dorm. We said nothing and you seemed okay with it. But your presence made me feel protected and worth something. At the end of the day, I turned to find you staring at me. Just by your expression, I knew that you were in love with me but I didn't know why and it scared me to think that I was worth loving."

"Everyone deserves to be loved," I told her.

"I don't think any other guy had a chance after the first day I met you. I refused to admit it to myself, but I loved you too. I will always love you Theo," Gwen's hand brushed the side of my face, "You make me so happy."

"You make me extremely happy."

Then she did something unexpected, she got on her knees in front of me, "Marry me and make me as extremely happy as you."

She was mine.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Blaine's POV:**_

Phoebe clung onto me as she breathed lightly. She looked beautiful and dreamy in the moonlight. Tonight had been amazing, just the two of us talking and laughing, free of distractions. We talked about our future, the chance of buying a new apartment in NYC, and securing our relationship. If I hadn't promised to wait awhile, I would want to marry Phoebe right now. But I had to deal with the wait and the uncertainty in our relationship.

Isabelle knew what she was doing when she said those things to Phoebe. Even back when we were in a relationship, she was sometimes manipulative. I now know why Charlie didn't like her. If Phoebe had broken up with me over Isabelle, I would have assassinated her. Like actually gone to her house and shot her.

Phoebe rolled around to face me and cuddle closer. I pushed her hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. Mesmerizing grey, pale blue eyes opened up to greet me.

"What time is it?" Phoebe yawned.

"It's a little past four in the morning."

She buried her face into my chest, "Why're you up?"

"I was just thinking about us and how lucky I am to be with you," I kissed her again, "Go back to sleep."

"You have me up now," Phoebe sat up.

"Well what do you want to do now?"

She grinned as her head disappeared under the sheets. I felt her began a short pumping motion, drawing a groan from me. She placed her lips against the hot velvety skin and licked the head greedily, swirling her tongue under and around the glans, drawing another louder groan from me.

Phoebe leans forward and runs the tip of her tongue up the length of my cock from balls to the head. It was throbbing before, now its tingling and I can scarcely lie still. I feel her tongue swirl around the head, scooping up a droplet of precum. Then she licks back down to my balls. She cradles them gently as she kisses her way the length of my cock again, the final kiss planted right on the tip. And then . . . ohhhhh . . . gawwwwwd . . . she opens her mouth and takes me deep into her throat. The sudden warmth and wetness, no matter how many times I've experienced it, is incredible. My cock jerks involuntarily. Phoebe thinks I'm about to cum, so she pulls off.

I groan, leaning my head back against the pillow, "Don't stop... suck my cock... it's hard and waiting for you to please me.

Her lips part obediently, I push the head of my cock inside her mouth, your lips close around me... and I feel Phoebe's tongue dart back and forth along my length. It makes me even harder for Phoebe.

I reach down and run my fingers through her hair, so smooth and silky and sexy. I can feel my body tightening as Phoebe's mouth sucks harder and longer. The sound of her sucking mixed in with the sound of her groans send me over the edge and I feel myself spill into Phoebe's mouth. She didn't come up until I was finished.

Seductively, Phoebe climbed back on top of me and kissed me deeply.

"You taste delicious," she trailed kisses down my neck.

God that sounded so hot coming out of her mouth, "Turn over."

Phoebe grinned, "Yes sir."

So I pressed my cockhead against her tight asshole and gently jabbed. I kept this up for a while when suddenly my cock surged up her ass – without too much effort I was half way up her ass. I stopped fearful that I was hurting her.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked.

"No," she moaned.

"Excellent," I thought.

"Do you want me to stop," I asked.

"No, I like it."

I slowly pressed deeper into her ass and began to stroke her. I could tell she liked it because her breathing became more and more ragged and her face was flushed.

"Deeper," she gasped.

I pushed and sank deeper into her hole, but the position we were in did not permit full penetration. She took the initiative and we rolled over so that she was on top and I was beneath her. In that position, she could use her weight to force my entire cock up her ass. She supported herself with her arms as she rode up and down on my cock while I rubbed her clit. Soon the sensations that she was feeling made her weak and she could no longer support herself. We then rolled over and with Phoebe face down and somewhat spread-eagled; I rode her tight, round, pumping ass. She was really turned on and loving the sensations caused by my huge cock thrusting into her slippery, silky, smooth asshole. I was afraid of hurting her, so I wasn't using my entire cock. The way she was pumping her ass and pushing back at me made me think that she wanted more cock.

"Do you want it deeper?" I asked.

"More, god Blaine", she gasped.

I pushed all the way in. She moaned as I push my cock balls deep into her tight, round ass. I rested a bit with my cock buried in her asshole. Her face was flushed and her breathing was ragged from the sexual excitement. Her tight body writhed and her ass pumped trying to get me to ride her and drill deep into her asshole.

Her screaming would wake everyone up if she didn't quiet down. I began to thrust into her with full strokes making her breathing even more ragged. I then reached down and began to rub her clit. She was so hot that she grabbed my hand and began to rub herself with my hand to reach orgasm. I had her writhing, pumping her ass, rubbing her to orgasm and begging for more.

Knowing just what she needed for a mind blowing orgasm, I pulled out of her ass and penetrated her cunt. She was so hot and bothered from the ass fucking that her cunt was dripping wet and burning hot – I slipped right in. In a matter of a few strokes, I had her screaming and writhing as her orgasm took hold.

Her orgasm started to peter out, but it started up again – she was having multiple orgasms. I was utterly amazed as I continued to bang away at her pulsating cunt making her scream and writhe. Finally her orgasms were over, but I wasn't finished – I hadn't come yet and I was getting close. I pulled out and speared Phoebe's in the ass again. Her ass was slippery enough and sufficiently stretched to permit easy penetration. As my fat cock surged up Phoebe's asshole, she gasped.

I buried my cock deep in her ass and let the come fly. I had the biggest, longest orgasm that I had ever experienced. It felt like I was pumping a gallon of come up Phoebe's quivering ass.

We both fell onto our backs, breathing heavily.

"Blaine," Phoebe grabbed my hand.

"I know," I squeezed her hand back.

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

After a sex filled night, Blaine and I crashed until noon. Darcy wanted to go shopping and I invited Gwen to come with us. She seemed hesitant; she wasn't one of those types of girls who liked to surround herself with many people. Teddy convinced her to come with us since he was going with my father to some business conference for "experience." Blaine went along I think just because he wasn't allowed to come to the mall with us.

Gwen and I were on our way to pick Darcy up; I was bombing her with questions about the engagement.

"Did you guys pick a date yet?" I squealed, looking between her ring and the road.

She was clutching onto her seat, "Phoebe, can you **_please_** keep your eyes on the road? We want it to be sometime in the late spring, early summer."

"Is your family going to come?"

Gwen bit her lip, "Probably not, no."

Teddy would be angry with me if I asked her what the situation was with her family so I left it at that.

"Teddy won't let me sign a prenup," she whispered.

I almost crashed into the car in front of us, "What?"

"I want to sign a prenup for just in case something was to happen but he refuses to draw one up. I don't him or your family to think I'm after his money."

"My mother didn't sign one when she married my father," I told her, "They were in love just like you and Teddy are in love."

We pulled into Darcy's complex.

"It's about more than just love. It's more about the fact that if we were to have a child together and then get a divorce, I would legally be able to get alimony for our children and it's just not right. I didn't earn the money, it's Teddy's."

"Teddy doesn't care about that stuff," I tried to reassure her; "He knows you aren't some gold digging tramp that's going to leave him after a month."

This earned a giggle, "A gold digging tramp?"

I laughed, "Or something like that."

Darcy opened the door to the car and slammed it shut, "I swear, one of these days, Charlie is going to wake up in the middle of the night and find me hovering above him with a knife."

That ended our conversation.


	36. Chapter 36

**So I was thinking of doing a Teddy/Gwen spinoff. Thoughts?**

**x**

**ghostgirl96**

* * *

_**Blaine's POV:**_

When the Greys said "business meeting" they really meant box seats to see a Seattle Seahawks game.

"It's somewhat of a ritual," Teddy explained, "We tell the girls we're going to a business meeting and then go to a sporting event and pig out and hang out around other men."

Mr. Grey shook his head, "This is one of the only times I lie to your mother Teddy. Don't make it a habit to lie to your wife, they always find out."

That would be good advice if and when Phoebe agreed to be my wife. We were both waiting until the last minute to tell Mr. Grey that we were going to move in together. I could already imagine the disastrous conversation.

We were led to a box directly facing the field. There were already people in there. Men dressed in business suits and their sons lounged around the large room. Waitresses in black, tastefully short skirts, white Oxford shirts, and black heels walked around with trays of food and drinks. On the counter was more bar food along with endorsement bags filled with Seahawks gear, tickets, posters, a calendar, and hats.

I wasn't too surprised to see Gavin sitting in the box. His father and Mr. Grey did business together from time to time. Teddy led me to sit in a group with other sons of the businessmen. Teddy introduced me to the group before sitting down and talking politics or whatever with one of the other sons.

"You a Seahawks fan?" Gavin questioned.

I shook my head, "I wasn't even aware of the fact that we were going to a game today."

"Where's Feebs?"

I tried not to show my irritation, "Shopping. Where's Sahara?"

"She had to go back early. I'm joining her in three days. My parents wanted me to spend some time with my brothers."

"You have brothers?"

Gavin pointed at a set of blonde twins playing with their PS3s. They couldn't be more than twelve or thirteen, "That's the twins, Dylan and Todd, they're thirteen. Then I have another younger brother, Cal, and he's sixteen."

"You have a big family."

He shrugged, "Aren't all families?"

"Wouldn't know, I'm an only child and so were my parents."

"I grew up around family, that's why I love working in villages. There's so many different types of families."

Okay, so the guy wasn't as bad as I thought. We talked amongst ourselves for a good portion of the game and only stopped when one of the waitresses came by to offer us drinks. I snatched a beer from the tray and some loaded fries. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket.

**Phoebe:** Hey :)  
Blaine: What's up? :)  
**Phoebe:** Missing you. I'm exhausted. How's the meeting?  
Blaine: Informational and I'm sorry :(  
**Phoebe:** I bought you something  
Blaine: What?  
**Phoebe:** Can't tell you  
Blaine: Will I like it?  
**Phoebe:** LOVE it. Something small and will make you wanting more  
Blaine: *groans* don't say things like that to me when I'm not near you  
**Phoebe:** ;) I'll see you at home 3  
Blaine: 3

Gavin was smirking at me as I looked up, thankfully he said nothing. I wanted to try and imagine what Phoebe got me.

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

I watched Batman and Robin run around in my bedroom. Robin was our new Brussels Griffon. He was small, active, cuddly, and a reddish brown. As we were leaving the mall, there was a sign for immediate adoption of puppies because the pound was going out of business. I couldn't resist myself and when we got there, Robin was waiting for us. There was another dog left, a Golden Retriever puppy, and I convinced Gwen to take her home with her.

Misleading Blaine like that was cruel but I knew that he would try and make me return him. I couldn't do that, the pound was a scary place for my Robin. Besides, Batman and Robin instantly clicked when I set Robin free. Yep, I was in big trouble.

Gwen and I showed my mother the newest additions to our family and she shook her head, stating that my father was going to go crazy with other dogs in the house.

Blaine walked into the room, greedily checking me over, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I gave him a kiss.

He lifted me up in his arms and threw me on the bed, "You made me get a hard on during the meeting."

I giggled, "Poor baby."

Blaine nuzzled my neck. Robin sprinted into the room and started pulling on Blaine's pant leg.

"Bat, stop," Blaine didn't even bother to turn around.

Instead, he was tracing patterns on my arm.

"So I have to tell you something," I began.

I was interrupted by Teddy yelling for my name. He stormed into my room, took one look at me and Blaine and scowled even more.

"What's going on?" Blaine pushed off of me.

Just then, Gwen walked in holding their dog, Goldie.

"Gwen says that you convinced her to buy this flea bitten varmint! Phoebe, you know I hate dogs!"

Teddy had an irrational fear of dogs, not hatred. It all started when we were younger and were visiting my Uncle Jose. His son, Andre, was older and more troubled than us and decided to trick us into believing all dogs ate children. He then had his dog, Cody, a miniature Collie, chase after Teddy.

"She's not a flea bitten varmint!" Gwen protested, "Are you girl?"

Goldie let out a bark.

"You convinced her to get a dog?" Blaine questioned.

Sheepishly, I bit my lip, "Well that was my surprise..."

Robin decided to make his presence known as he jumped onto the bed. Blaine jumped back and away from Robin.

"What the hell is that Phoebe?" Blaine snapped.

"It's Robin, our new dog," I cuddled Robin in my arms, "Isn't he adorable?"

Blaine rubbed a hand over his face, "I really wish you talked to me before buying him. We live in an apartment Phoebe, not a house. "

"I know but look how cute he is! Can we keep him please?" I held Robin up to Blaine's face.

Robin leaned forward to lick Blaine's face. That alone was enough to convince Blaine to let me keep Robin.

"Fine," Blaine rolled his eyes.

Squealing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss, "I love you so much."

"You are so whipped," Teddy shook his head, "There's no way in hell we're going to keep this thing."

They did keep the dog and so did we. Blaine sat back on my bed's headboard. This was our last night at home for the break. We were going back to New York tomorrow night and spending the last three days with Blaine's dad and Abby.

"So who's going to tell my dad?"

Blaine scoffed, "I agreed to get another dog, it's your turn to give something up."

"I can't convince you otherwise?" I leaned over him.

"Nope," Blaine kissed my forehead, "While you're down there, can you see if Gail has anymore of her pie?"

My father was working in his office, my mother sat on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Just wanted to say goodnight," I shut the door behind me.

"Night sweetheart."

"You guys like Blaine, right?"

My parents smirked at each other.

"Uh huh," my father nodded.

"Well we were thinking about moving in together in New York. It just makes a lot of sense because we're practically with each other all day, every day," I rushed out my words.

"Uh huh," my father nodded again, "And where are you guys planning on living?"

"Either my place or his or we could even move somewhere else."

"What about Georgia and Sean?" my mother questioned.

"They spend a lot of time together already and I'm sure they wouldn't mind living together by themselves. But if either of them have a problem, we'll just postpone moving in together."

My parents looked at each other and did that telepathic messaging that parents use to communicate silently.

"We'll be very good," I clasped my hands together, "Think of Blaine as a live in tutor too! My grades will go up and, and…."

"Alright, alright!" my father interrupted my pleas, "You can move in together. If Georgia and Sean don't mind of course and there'll still be rules so don't think that you'll be living rule free. Pretend that me and your mo-."

I squealed and ran to hug my parents, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You guys won't regret it, I promise!"

I ran out to tell Blaine before they changed their minds.


	37. Chapter 37

**TEDDY & GWEN'S LOVE STORY POSTED! **

**Fifty Shades of Gwen**or just click my username. Sorry for the false hope of a new chapter ): More Blaine/Phoebe coming soon, promise!

x

ghostgirl96


	38. Chapter 38

**__**A big thank you to rachael8302 for helping me with my writers block. I am forever in your debt

* * *

**_Blaine's POV_**

Phoebe returns to the room, I see her running toward me, and flops down onto the bed. Poor Robin looks fearful, and Phoebe looks like she is about to cry. I am worried, maybe Christian said no about us moving in together. I brace myself, so I can handle the bad news. She wraps her arms around my neck, and the next thing I know she is kissing me passionately. Her tongue invades my mouth, and I return her kiss ferociously.

We stop to catch our breath, I look at her, "Not that I am complaining about kissing my girl, but what was that for" I say apprehensively.

She looks down, twiddling her thumbs; her actions are making me more nervous. "My dad" she said, "He said that in order to live together, I have to be married."

I look at her dumbfounded, does Christian want me to make an honest woman out of his baby girl, what is this crap, is he serious, I think to myself. I stand up off the bed, and start pacing around the room.

I can see the concern on Phoebe's face. "OK, is that what you want?" I pause for a moment, and look at Phoebe; she now has scooted to the end of the bed, looking at me desperately. "I have to say this is unexpected, but if you want me to marry you, I'll do it, right here and now. I'll do anything to be able to share my life with you."

She then looks at me, and a devilish grin spreads across her face. "Oh my Blaine, I love you so much, he said we can live together, no ultimatums, no strings, I just wanted to play a little joke on you. My dad isn't too keen on the idea of us moving in together, he has no expectations for you to propose, I just was messing."

Confused, I think about what she just said. "He is ok with us living together, I don't have to marry you, is that what I you're saying to me?" I look at her seriously.

"Yes, we can live together!" she screams in glee.

I pick her up and swing her around, then press my lips to her, I am so happy, I don't even care she was messing with me.

I slide her down, and look at her, thinking it's now my turn to mess with her. "Well this is amazing, I can live with my beautiful girlfriend, and her dad doesn't expect me to marry her ever, I am the luckiest man ever."

She looks at me solemnly. "You don't want to marry me" she whispers.

I can hear the hurt in her voice. I grab her face and look deep into her eyes, "I can't imagine my life without you my sweet Phoebe, but right now the time isn't right for us to run off and get engaged." I kneel down in front of her and continue starring intensely into her eyes, "I will ask you to be my wife someday, and it will be perfect. You deserve romance, you deserve the fairytale proposal, me on one knee just like I am now, and you deserve a beautiful diamond ring with me bearing my soul to you. I know asking you to marry me will be the best day of your life as well as mine."

She slides of the bed and kneels in front of me, and places her hands on mine.

A single tear slowly pours out of her eye, landing onto our hands.  
"I would hope so my love, I want you to marry me someday, and make me the happiest woman in the world. When you ask me, I have no doubt that I will scream yes from the rooftops. I just thought," she pauses for a moment, collecting her thoughts, "Well it doesn't matter what I thought, I want you, you are my forever. We have the rest of our lives together, and a wedding and becoming man and wife make no difference to me."

I lean into her and kiss her on her forehead, "I truly am the luckiest man in the world. Heaven has nothing on the perfectness of what I have in front of me, a beautiful woman who I adore, and a promise of forever that we have shared to each other. My heart is swelled with happiness, never in my life have I felt so complete. You have given me such a great gift." Tears begin to fill my eyes, "Phoebe, I love you! I will move heaven and earth to make you the happiest woman in the world."

**_Phoebe's POV_**

Blaine is my knight in shining armor. He is my prince and I am the princess in the fairytale that I am fortunate to call my life. For a moment there I thought he didn't want me to be his wife ever. Granted I guess after the joke I pulled on him, it serves me right. Life couldn't be any more perfect.

"Blaine I promise I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest man ever. I know what true love looks like. Every time I see my parents, their love just oozes off them. I want a love and a life like theirs. They are so passionate for each other. If my dad, the crazy control freak he is can make my mother happy, I have no doubt that you'll make me happy. My existence begins and ends with you."

I smile at him, and lean in and return the sweet and soft kisses on his forward, and then his cheek, first the left then the right, I then press my lips to his, and gently kiss him, he returns slipping his tongue into my mouth. He then presses me down onto the mattress; I can feel his erection digging into my core. His hand slips up my shirt, he then frees my breast encased in my black laced bra. He begins to massage my nipple, and then releases my lips from his and lowers himself onto my erected nipples, his mouth then begins to suck, and then he begins to softly bite down. He then pulls down his boxers and frees his growing erection. I smile and place my hands and start massaging his sex. He moans in pleasure and his hands start to trail down to my clit. He starts to massage and move two fingers into a circular motion. I am about become unraveled.

As the passion and ecstasy begins to take over me, I hear Robin sniffing at the crack of the door. I know someone is on the other side of my door. I tap Blaine on the arm, I then raggedly whisper, "Blaine" he just hums at me, still sending me pleasure to my core, I take in a deep breath to compose myself.

"Blaine," I whisper again, but he doesn't hear me a second time. Robin then starts scratching at the door and barking.

That is when Blaine's attention turns to the door. "Robin, sshh, people are trying to sleep" he says to the dog. Under his breath I hear him say, "And I am trying to make love to my girl."

"I think someone is outside the door," I whisper to him, I then wiggle underneath him, "as much as I want to continue this, I think we need to see who it is, I would hate for it to be my dad, and have him catch us like this in his home."

Blaine looks at me, and then slides to my side, I know he agrees with me. "Ugh, I would hate for your dad to walk in on us, just when he agreed to let us move in together" he says, and gives me a smile.

I know he isn't happy about stopping, but he kisses my neck and begins to straighten himself up, and slides under the blanket completely naked.

I get up, and nakedly make my way to the closet door, I turn around and flash him a seductive smile, and reach in for my silk robe. I then walk around the bed, hoping Blaine is enjoying the floor show, I open my bedroom door and I am surprised to see who is there. On the other side of the door is definitely not my father, but instead a tearful Gwen.

She has red swollen eyes, "Phoebe, sorry I don't want to interrupt you, I was wondering, can I talk to you? I need a girl to talk to."

I look back at Blaine, and then at my soon to be sister in law. "Of course Gwen, what is wrong, do you want to go to the kitchen and talk?"

She wipes her eyes, and then simply nods at me.

I go whisper to Blaine, "Sorry sweetie, I promise I'll be back in a minute, don't get dressed."

He then smiles at me, and says "Its ok, it looks like she needs you, I'll be here." He then kisses my nose, and says, "Don't forget a piece of Gail's pie."

Blaine playfully swats me on the behind causing me to giggle.  
I exit the room, and wrap my arm around Gwen's shoulder, and we walk arm in arm into the kitchen. When we reach the kitchen she quietly slides into one of the barstools at the breakfast bar.

I ask her, "Do you want to piece of pie?"

She nods at me and I grab two plates out of the cabinet and the pie out of the fridge. I cut two pieces of pie, and place them on plates in front of me. I slide one plate in front of the both of us and grab two forks out of the drawer. I look at Gwen and hand her a fork.

"So, what is wrong, why are you crying? I am always available to listen." I say to her.

She then looks at me, and then places her hands down onto her belly, "Phoebe, I think I am pregnant, I am late, like really late. I haven't had a period since the beginning of last month."

I see the single tear slide down her cheek. I am shocked, but excited at the same time. I watch her take a small bite of the cream pie, and I do too.

"Are you telling me that you are going to be a mom, and that I may or may not be an aunt? Does Teddy know?"

She looks embarrassed, and chokes back more tears, "No, he doesn't know, I am afraid to tell him. I am such an idiot, I was taking the pill and I think I missed a few days. I was so busy with life and now I am going to be a pregnant bride. I am so ashamed."

My heart aches for her. "Gwen, regardless or not, if you were to be pregnant, Teddy will still understand, he will be the happiest man in the world. Just tell him. And I myself am beyond thrilled. Our family already considers you and Ted married. So what if you get pregnant first, you're in love, your baby will still be a symbol of that."

I can see a glimmer of a smile on Gwen's face, but it quickly fades. She takes a deep breath. "I had a pretty unorthodox childhood, Teddy knows this, but now I am trusting you with this, I was abused as a kid, and had vile things done to me, how will I be a good mom, knowing that I went through all that, how will I protect a child, when I didn't have a good example on what a mother should do."

At this point even more tears begin to swell in her eyes.  
My heart continued to break for this girl, who I loved more because she trusted me enough to tell me a small portion of her childhood.

"Gwen, I know you'll be an amazing mother. Do you want to know why? Because you survived the unthinkable, the vileness that occurred to you I know for a fact you would never allow to happen to a child, and especially your child. You have my brother too, he will be your rock. I know you're scared, but I am here for you, I will support you. Just tell Teddy, you don't have to be fearful of how he might act. I know my brother, and I am positive that he'll be as pleased and excited as I am, and I am sure our family will be ecstatic about the news."

She wipes her tears, and wraps me up in a hug. "Phoebe, you are the closest thing I have to a sister, I love you."

Just hearing those words make me start to cry too.  
I then hear someone clear their throat, I look up and see Teddy standing in the door way.

He looks worried, and tired. "What is going on in here?" looking even more puzzled, "Why so many tears? Gwen? Phoebe?"

I whisper in Gwen's ear, "Just tell him." I pull away from Gwen's embrace and look at my brother, "We are just bonding over being sisters, it's a dream come true. I finally am getting a sister. We are celebrating, you know how girls are, we cry about everything." I say to him. I then remember the pie, "Oh yea, we also are eating Gail's pie, its sinfully delicious. Right Gwen?"

"Yep, oh my God Ted, this is just so amazing. Its why I came into the kitchen, and Phoebe happen to be in here." She says, returning a warm smile to me.

I then plan my exit, wanting to leave them so they can talk. "Well my wonderful, soon to be live-in boyfriend is waiting for his own piece of pie, so I am going to bed. Good night Gwen"

I pick up the plate and my fork and walk up to Teddy and give him a hug.

"Goodnight Teddy, I love this girl you're going to marry." He smiles, then says, "I'm quite fond of her too."

I exit the kitchen and leave the potential parents to talk. I return to my room and Blaine is sleeping quietly on my side of the bed. His face is buried into my pillow. I place the plate of cream pie and fork down onto the bedside table. I then gently kiss his cheek as caress his muscular back.

"Blaine wake up." I place my lips on his shoulder. Suddenly his eye spring open, and he turns and looks at me.

He blinks his eyes, "I thought you and Gwen ran away, what's up with her?"

Not wanting to break her confidence, "She is having doubts, not that she doesn't want to marry my brother, but that the family will think he isn't worthy of her, and she just needed some girl talk."

I wanted to tell Blaine that she might be pregnant, but didn't want to tell him since she wasn't sure yet.

"I see, your family can be a little intimidating, I can relate to her" he says.

I smile at him knowing that he gets it. "I know, my mom had similar reservations when she married my dad." I then pick up the plate, and teasingly display it before my man.  
"Look what I have for you? Can I feed you?"

He then looks at me hungrily. "I think it would be better if I feed it off you."

He then takes his finger and dabs cream onto my cheek and licks it off. I growl in pleasure. Two can play at this game, so I dab some onto his collar bone, and suck it off. We continue doing this as the desire between us builds. He then pulls me down onto him. His hands return back to the place they were before circling inside my wet core. He continues doing this.

Our breathing becomes ragged, "I want to eat all of it off you." He then spreads more of the pie onto my abdomen, and begins kissing and sucking as he spreads the cream onto my stomach with his tongue, and into my navel. His hands still kneeding on clit and inside me. He licks me clean and works his way down to my sex. I am ready for him to devour me with his mouth as he slowly and sensually takes his tongue, in and out of my wet sex.

"You taste so good" he growls.

"Please Blaine, I want you inside of me." I growl at him.

That is all he needs to hear as he works his way back up to my mouth. He then sinks his large manhood into me, thrusting hard and fast. He continues the assault as I feel my pleasure starting to build. I moan into his mouth.

"Shhh, just feel it baby, I want to savor every inch of you. This is my favorite place to be."

He then slows down, gently easing in and out of me. Then he begins to pick up the pace and begins to thrust harder and harder, I begin to moan out, and he seals his mouth over mine to muffle the sound. He then goes back to the slow pace, filling me, deeper and deep with each stroke. I can feel my core starting to tighten, and I wrap my legs around him, he gives me more and more of him, speeding up and slowing down, and I am building.

Our mouths still locked onto each other, our tongues invaded each other. I hear him growling above me. We are both glistening in sweat, our bodies sliding up and down against each other. My hips rocking to meet his thrusts. He then puts my erected breasts into his mouth, and he begins sucking and biting onto my hard nipples. The sensation is so exhilarating. I am almost at my climax, wanting to us to explode together.

As he glides in and out of my needy sex he says, "Come on baby, let go, come for me."

Those words are my ticket, I feel the orgasm I have exploding around him. Like a water fountain I let go and feel the moisture, our bodies are smacking against each other. Skin to skin, I feel him lift my hips up again off the mattress, and he continues the pleasurable assault. I am building again, and suddenly we reach climax together. After we lose ourselves into each other, making sweet love, he lays his head upon my breast.

We are both breathing unevenly, Blaine then whispers, "I love you Phoebe Grey."

I smile and nod, and whisper back, "and I love you Blaine."

The smell of our sex is in the air, and I feel the cool air against my skin. I pull my comforter over our naked bodies and then drift to sleep completely satisfied. As usual, we are tangled in each other's arms, and snuggled up to each other naked.


	39. Chapter 39

**_Phoebe's POV:_**

Back in New York, we were welcomed home by a surprise from Sean and Georgia. Over the break the two of them hitched and got married while they were visiting her family. I didn't know whether to be happy for them or jealous over the fact that they had gotten married before me and Blaine. Blaine took over congratulating them when I was frozen with shock when Georgia showed us her engagement ring. The ring was a 14kt white gold Cartier style diamond engagement ring with a natural 1.00 carat white sapphire band.

Their engagement put us all in a dilemma. Who got which apartment? Even though Blaine and I were going to buy our own apartment, we still needed a place to stay while we searched. I tried to be open to the idea of living in Blaine and Sean's apartment but truth be told, I loved my apartment. It was close to school, it had the perfect en suite bathroom, huge kitchen – not that I cooked, but still- two guest rooms, and gorgeous view of the city. So call me a snob for not wanting to move into a smaller apartment with no en suite bathroom. In the end, I begrudgingly gave up my uptown apartment for a downtown apartment. Call it a wedding gift. Blaine could have cared less; he was just excited about moving in together.

On our last day of break, Abby cooked everyone dinner. Meredith and Blithe were back, along with Meredith's new boyfriend, Bobby. One look at Meredith and Bobby and you could see how in love the two of them were but I swear to god if they get engaged before I do….

After dinner, we all went up to the roof. Even though it was winter, outside wasn't too cold; plus we had a fire going. I sat on Blaine's lap listening to Meredith and Blithe bicker back and forth over who was a cuter child.

"What's wrong?" Blaine whispered in my ear.

I leaned back, "Nothing, I'm just really tired."

"Wanna go home?"

Blithe's attention switched to us, "What're you two whispering about?"

"Phoebe's tired, we should get going," Blaine lifted me off of his lap.

She pouted, "Phooey."

We said our goodbyes to them before going downstairs and saying goodbye to Abby and Mr. O'Reilly.

"Let's have lunch sometime this week. I wanna hear all about school and catch up on things," Abby said as she hugged me.

"Sounds great," I told her honestly.

Mr. O'Reilly's hug wasn't as stiff as it usually was, "G'night."

I shrugged my jacket on, "Thanks for having us."

"Anytime dear."

Blaine held my hand as we sat in the backseat of the car. AJ now drove us from place to place because my father said that since I knew that AJ was following me; I now no longer needed to take a taxi when I could have a safe, dependable driver at my beck and call.

"What time do you have to be up tomorrow morning?" I asked Blaine.

"Not until nine, why?"

"I was going to make us breakfast."

As of recent, I learned how to make not only eggs but toast, bacon, and a somewhat edible pancake.

"Yeah, uhm, what if we go out? My treat," he kissed my hand.

"But I want to make you a 'welcome back to school' breakfast. I promise it'll taste delicious."

"Who am I to take away your fun? Alright, I'll eat your breakfast tomorrow."

Triumphantly, I kissed Blaine, "It's going to taste great."

I woke up early to make Blaine's breakfast, determined to make it the best breakfast he had ever eaten. I opted out of the pancakes and instead made a toasted bacon and egg sandwich. Still half asleep, Blaine walked out of our bedroom in sweatpants and the Columbia hoodie I bought him for Christmas.

"Morning," I slid the plate of food towards him.

He moaned and took the plate from me, "I already miss vacation."

"You'll feel better after eating my breakfast."

Blaine picked up his breakfast sandwich and took a bite. I watched to see his reaction.

"This is delicious Phoebe."

"Are you being serious? You don't have to lie to me to make me to make me feel better," I told him.

Blaine shook his head, "No, this is really good. You might actually be getting better at cooking. I have to get ready for class, can you wrap that up for me to take it on the go?"

_**Blaine's POV:**_

That was the most disgusting, vile thing I had ever tasted. I loved Phoebe which is why I lied to her but come on? Not even Batman or Robin would have eaten that. I used the fact that I had to get to school as my excuse because without it, Phoebe might have watched me eat the whole thing.

I brushed my teeth to get the taste out of my mouth and quickly showered. I chose a pair of jeans and a sweater Phoebe bought me for Christmas. She was cleaning up the kitchen when I walked back out.

"Some of the people from my class want to go out dancing tonight," Phoebe said, "Do you wanna come?"

"Who's going?"

"You don't really know them," Phoebe walked over with my sandwich, "It'll be fun."

"I'll come if I don't get a pile of homework tonight," I promised.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, "It'll be fun, I promise. Have fun at school."

"Love you," I kissed her goodbye.

Phoebe pressed herself into me, "I love you too."

Josh was the first person I saw when I walked onto campus. He waved me over to where he was standing with a couple of guys from class.

"My man Blaine," he slapped my back, "How was your break with your hot girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes, "Stop calling her that, she has a name."

"Hot Phoebe?"

A few of the guys around us laughed. I handed Josh my sandwich.

"Here, Hot Phoebe made this for you."

Josh grinned, "I knew she wanted me."

The look on his face was priceless as he took a bite.

"What the hell is that?"

"Phoebe's welcome back breakfast, delicious right?"

He threw it away in the nearest trash can, "I love her but that was nasty."

"I know and you don't love my girlfriend, you think you love her. But she did invite you to come out with us tonight."

He threw his fist in the air, "Knew it!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter written with the help of Rachael8302 (:**

* * *

**_Phoebe's POV:_**

While Blaine has been busily looking online for the perfect new place, I haven't said anything, but he is insisting on finding one on his own, and not using the real estate agent that my dad used. I am beyond frustrated with him. Maybe I'm being a spoiled brat, but in my old apartment I had a garden tub in the bathroom. I keep thinking how nice it would be to soak in a hot bath.

School isn't going as well as I thought it has. My class load includes 3 courses for my major. I am excited that after this session I only have 3 more semesters and I'll finally be a college graduate, but I am feeling a bit overwhelmed. Especially since I have less space to actually study and find peace and quiet. Being in Blaine's apartment, I hear all the sounds of the city, and the constant sounds of police sirens racing by on the freeway a few miles from here. Maybe things will be less stressful after next weekend. Blaine decided to host a homecoming/wedding party for both us and Georgia and Sean. I am looking forward to taking one day off to be a typical college student, and I know Blaine is just excited to make our home a place where we can entertain for our friends. If I wasn't such a horrible event planner, I'd be more excited about it. I know that I made breakfast a few times for Blaine, but I still feel like a bull in a china store when it comes to cooking and doing domestic like things. I decide to call my most trusted party planner and see if she'd be up for coming to New York mid-week and help me with the preparations, and maybe her tenacity can light a fire under Blaine to use the damn realtor. I pick up my cell phone and hear the ringback tone playing some old Michael Jackson song,

"And it Thriller, through the night…." I was singing along with it when the call is answered.

"Hey Phoebe, what's up?" I reply smartly, "Why did you answer the call so soon, I was digging the old school Michael."

I hear a laugh on the other end of the phone. "Yea, me and your Momma used to love jamming to old school Michael during cram week." I smile thinking of the two of them dancing around their college apartment.

"Aunt Kate, I know that this is sudden but I am in desperate need for a professional to help me with party planning for next weekend. Blaine wants to entertain for our friends, and when it comes to the kitchen I couldn't get myself out of a wet paper bag." I hear my aunt smile and followed by a belly laugh come from the other end of the call.

"Phoebe, well me and Ava had planned on making a trip to New York to do some shopping for her sorority's annual Valentine's day ball that's next month, so I think a mid-week trip can be arranged. Let me call Ava to finalize the trip details, and move some board meetings and I'll see you next Wednesday."

I couldn't help but smile, and dance around my kitchen. "You are a lifesaver Aunt Kate, and if you can figure out a way to kidnap Gail, her cooking would be a blessing."

"I'll do you better my dear Phoebe, I'll invite your gorgeous mother. She is due for a girl's weekend. She isn't Gail, but her cooking skills are what kept me fed during college. I know she won't disappoint. Plus ol' money bag's jet will make much nicer flying accommodations."

I stop dancing and sit on the bar stool. "Aunt Kate you are amazing, and I love mom's cooking, and your right she does need a fun weekend. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. I love you Aunt Kate, and I'll see you on Wednesday. Just email me the flight plan, and I'll make sure to be at JFK or La Guardia to pick you up."

We then exchange goodbyes and I hang up the call. I am so excited! My mom, Aunt Ana, and Ava will all be here. This is just perfect.

I get up to fetch a glass of wine when my phone starts buzzing. I see the caller ID and pick up the phone.

"Hi Dad! I take it mom talked to Aunt Kate." I say sweetly.

"Hello Phoebe" my dad says with his intimidating voice, "Why is it so urgent you have your Aunt Kate, Ava and your mother at this short of notice."

I know he is irritated, but I just innocently tell him "Dad, I am a total wreck at hosting parties, I need some expert reinforcements. It wasn't my idea to have mom come but Aunt Kate suggested it, and I know that Mom is an amazing cook. I just need help, need to impress Blaine and my friend's without killing anyone or spreading an outbreak of salmonella poisoning."

"Phoebe you must really learn how to cook, but I understand. I'll get a flight plan in order so your mother can come with your Aunt and your cousin."

I am beyond stoked, "Thanks Daddy. I love you!"

My dad then says, "I love you too Phoebe" he then pauses briefly "But the next time you want reinforcements, as you called them, call your mother first. She lives for this stuff. Have a good day. I am going to hand your mother the phone."

"Ok" I say but my mother is on the phone before I can finish, "Phoebe, I'll see you in a few days but do you have any idea how you want to host your first party?" I know that Ana Grey would never bully me into doing things her way. I know she is asking so she can tame the wild Kate Kavanagh Grey if it's necessary.

"Mom I honestly don't know, I want it to be age appropriate. Not some stuffy, no offense, middle age themed party. Maybe a few cool appetizers, a bar with some fun drinks, and then of course good food. You know like how you guys used to entertain when we were small, intimate but fun. I used to sneak down the service steps and watch as you, dad, Kate, Mia, Elliot, and Ethan would just appear to be enjoying yourself."

"Phoebe, I knew you would sneak down the steps, so did your father. Remember Sawyer? He would tell us, but I couldn't get mad because you were just always interested in finding out what we were doing."

I didn't know that, but I just smiled. "So do you think we'll have enough time to figure out the arrangements?" I ask excitedly.

"Phoebe, I have no doubt. We'll have fun planning. I'll get with you on Monday night or Tuesday morning and we'll talk more. I love you Phoebe. Have a good night and say hello to Blaine."

"I love you too, Mom! And I'll tell him you said hello" We then hang up.

I spend the rest of the day studying. I have two essays to write for my Econ class. I also have speech to prepare for my Communications class. And a boat load of equations to finish before my next Calculus class. Before I know it it's almost 5:30 and I am feeling hungry, so I pick up my phone and call Blaine.

"Hi babe." He says when he answers the phone.

"Hello sweetie, I was getting hungry and was wondering if you wanted pizza for supper? I was going to call and order one."

"Pizza sounds great, if you call Joe's, I'll swing by and get it, I'm about 20 minutes from there."

Joe's is famous for NYU students and in my opinion the best pizza in NYC. "It's like you can read my mind. I'll call, it will probably be 30-45 minutes before it's done. Is that ok."

"Yea, no problem, I am just hanging out with Josh and Sean right now, we are talking about the party next weekend. The guys are so excited."

"I even have better news regarding the party; I can't wait till you get home so I can tell you all about it." I say to him excitedly.

"Great, see you in about an hour. Love you Phoebe."

"Love you too!"

**_Blaine's POV:_**

"Hey guys I got to cut it short and head home. Phoebe is calling in an order for Joe's Pizza and its getting kinda late. We'll meet up early next week so we can finalize the party."

"Joe's Pizza is the best." Sean and Josh say in unison. Since we are sitting in Sean and Georgia's apartment, Josh and I start gathering up our stuff. "Laters Sean, give your new bride a hello from me." I then start heading for the door. Josh is following behind me. Josh is shaking Sean's hand "See you later Sean, call me tonight." We then exit the penthouse and ride the elevator down together.

"So Blaine, do you think Hot Phoebe will mind if I eat pizza with you. My car is parked at your place." I don't think Phoebe will mind, so I respond "well if you give my girl the googly eyes all night while she's eating I might have to beat you. Plus she's not cooking so I think it's safe to say your digestive system will survive." I smile at him.

"Sweet, I promise to be a gentleman around the lovely Phoebe." Josh gives me a grin.

When we get to the parking garage, we both get into my car and drive 20 minutes to Joe's. We both get out of the car and walk up to the pizza pallor. "Hey Blaine, I'm gonna head over to the liquor store and grab a 12-pk of bud. Is that cool with you?" Of course not, pizza always goes better with beer. "I was thinking the same thing, go for it and I'll get the pizza, just meet me at the car in 10 minutes." We separate and I enter the restaurant. Inside there is only standing room and I am overwhelmed by the smells, the spiciness of pepperoni and smell of yeast in the air from the hand tossed pizza dough. I walk up to the cashier.

"I'm here to pick up a takeout order." I tell the teenage girl with red streaks in her jet black hair, which is covered with a hairnet.

"Yes sir, what name is it under?"

"It's either under Grey or O'Reilly" I give her a quick smile. She looks up my order in her computer.

"Ok, that is one large meat lover's pizza and order of Joe's famous breadsticks. Is that correct?"

"Yes" I respond, "how much do I owe you." The girl looks at her computer screen and back at me.

"It will be $15.99; do you need to add anything else to your order?" I shake my head no and hand over a crisp $20 bill.

"$4.01 is your change; your pie will be up in about 3 minutes. Thank you!"

I take my change and drop a dollar into the tip jar located in front of the register. I then head over to the window and wait for my order. In precisely 2 ½ minutes I hear "O'Reilly" and I look up and see an older man heading out of the swinging kitchen door with a pizza box and a brown paper bag.

"That's me" I pipe out and give a hand wave, and he brings me my pizza. I thank the man and head out the door.

When I arrive at the car, Josh is standing next to my bumper with the beer. "Have you been waiting long?" I ask him, and unlock the car door.

"No, only a minute or so. Joe's is super fast. Can't believe they have a new pizza out every 10 minutes." I laugh at him and we both climb into my car and I start the engine.

We drive about 15 minutes over the bridge and I am at my apartment building. Josh and I rush into the building.

I take the steps up to the 2nd level, and head to apartment 4B. I turn the handle and see that it's unlocked and walk in.

"Honey, I'm home." I yell out and see Phoebe coming out of our bedroom that is down the hallway. God she looks beautiful. She is wearing dark blue skinny jeans, and a NYU hooded sweatshirt. Her feet are bare, and her hair is up in a messy bun.

"Hey baby" she says and give me a peck on my cheek. I turn to her, "I hope you don't mind but Josh here was foaming at the mouth when he heard we were getting Joe's so he asked to join us for dinner." I say as I motion to Josh standing quietly at the door.

"Of course not, Josh is always welcomed here." She then turns to him,

"Hello Joshua" and she gives him a quick side hug.

"Phoebs, you look gorgeous. Have I told you that before?" Josh says charmingly to my girl. Phoebe then blushes, "Oh you are just saying that, come on let's eat."

She takes the box from me and takes it into the kitchen. She then turns and gets into the cupboard and pulls three plates down. "I have beer; do you want me to throw it in the fridge?" Josh asks as he walks around to the other side of Phoebe.

"Yea, go ahead, Phoebe do you want one?" I say to my gorgeous girl.

"Yea, I think one won't hurt." She smiles at me, and starts to pile on pieces of pizza onto the plates.

"Grab each of us beers if you don't mind, Josh. Please and thanks."

We dig into the massive plates of pizza in front of us, and I open the paper bag and take a breadstick out. "Anyone else want one?" I offer.

"Yes" Phoebe replies as Josh says "Sure." I hand out two sticks to each of them.

"Pizza, beer and beautiful company. My night is complete Phoebe." Josh says to Phoebe. I can see her blush as I roll my eyes.

"Josh, behave or I won't let you come to mine and Phoebe's party next Saturday."

"I can't help it that your girl here is a goddess. As well as a master chef. Phoebe, Blaine here had me try your fried egg sandwich. It was marvelous." I know he is lying so I shoot him a stern look.

Phoebe sees my look and looks at Josh "So why didn't my love over hear eat my marvelous egg sandwich?"

"Because he doesn't know the difference between fine dining and garbage." Josh says lightly. Phoebe laughs "Was it that bad?" she is looking directly at me.

"Phoebe, you know I love you but the fine skills of culinary arts are not your forte." I smile at her.

"I know I must really learn to cook before I become domesticated. Josh is just being friendly."

We continue to eat and Josh continues to make sly remarks. I don't mind, cause I know he is my boy but after his 4th beer, he is starting to overwhelm Phoebe.

"Well boys, I would love to entertain some more, but I have class in the morning. I am heading to bed." She leans over and gives me a sweet kiss, she then whispers, "Let him down easy babe. I think he's had enough to drink. I'll see you in bed." I smile at her and watch her as she heads down the hall towards our room.

"Alright bro, it's been fun. Are you ok to drive home or should I call you a cab?" I say to my slightly intoxicated friend.

"Naw. I am good, thanks for having me over. And O'Reilly tell Phoebe I love her." He then smirks at me. "Kidding dude, tonight has been fun. We must do it again soon."

He then walks gathers his bag and walks to the door. I open the door and see him out of the apartment and down the steps. I then walk back in and lock the door and turn off the living room lights. I think make my way to the kitchen and clear the pizza box, dirty paper plates and beer cans and throw them into the right receptacles, I then wipe down the kitchen counter with a wet dishtowel, finally when all is clear I flick the lights off and make my way down to our room.

Phoebe is lying in bed reading when I get there.

"He should have a three beer limit. All was fine until the 4th one. He was making me uncomfortable." She says shyly to me.

"I know, he's just being Josh, but I saw him out and locked up. Sorry about him. But he is right, you are the most gorgeous girl in the world." I lean down and kiss her lips.

She takes the book and places it on the bedside table and pulls me down to her. "Even though I can't cook." She gives me a grin.

"It's ok, I can find other meals that satisfy me." And I nuzzle into her neck and work down her lovely body. I arrive at my favorite place and unbutton her jeans and slide them and her panties off in one swift motion. I then take my place between her legs and devour her delicious sex. My favorite meal. "This is the most nutritious meal of the day." I then sink my tongue into her warm sex and I worship her body as she begins to unravel. After what seemed to be hours of love making, Phoebe and I curl up to each other.

"Oh I forgot to tell you my dear, my mom, Aunt Kate and Ava are coming to New York for a mid-week trip. Kate and my mom are going to help me with the party planning." She says to me in her husky voice.

"That sounds good, but I want to be included in the plans Phoebe, remember it's my party too. No craziness. Just a simple party." When I look down to her Phoebe is sleeping on my chest. I don't know if she heard me or not, but I don't have the heart to wake her. I pull her close to me and drift off to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter written with the help of Rachael8302**

* * *

**_Ana's POV:_**

I am so excited about this trip to New York. In the past, weekend getaways to New York included business deals and didn't include helping family, which I love to do. I need to talk to Kate, finalize these plans and figure out what she's concocted for Phoebe's party.

I decide to call her, as the Michael Jackson song plays in my ear I smile,

"Hello Ana!"

"Hello Kate, I need to know, what your plans for our trip are, Phoebe said she wants an age appropriate party that her and her friends can enjoy." I say swiftly and to the point.

"Steele, you know I got it covered. I'm thinking Harry Buffalo, like our old time college day parties." I remember them well, smiling at the memories.

"That sounds fine, but we have to make it fun for a bunch of young adults. Phoebe expressed concern that we'll turn it into a stuffy old timer's party. Can you believe that, we're old compared to our daughters." Kate gives me a laugh.

"Do you know what the kids are into these days, beer pong? Card drinking games? I really have no idea." I say apprehensively.

"Well Ava tells me that she's played quarters at a couple of her college parties, as well as beer pong, so I think our "old" drinking games will still stand the test of time."

"Should we invite Mamma Mia to come with us, she was always so young at heart." Kate questions me.

"I don't think that Ethan would want his wife come. She still has little ones at home."

"Ana, seriously, I can talk my brother into anything. Let me work on him. Promise him a bachelor night with El, 'Ol Money bags, and the boys from his office. He'll let Mia come." If she can promise a night for the boys, and get Christian to agree to attend, I might believe her. "Christian is pushing fifty sis; he'll refuse, but let's do it."

"Ok, I'll call Mia and Ethan. Tell Christian to put his big boy pants on and quit being so melodramatic. We are hardly old, Elliott loves to have boy's night, playing cards, drinking, and if a stripper or two shows, I don't care as long as he looks and doesn't touch. He values his jewels too much." I gasp at her, but am not surprised. Leave it to Kate to be blunt and to the point. I tell her to call me when Mia is on board and give my goodbyes. We then hang up.

I have lots to do before Monday. I have to cram three days of business into two. I head out to the office.

When I arrive at Grey's Publishing, Hannah is sitting at her desk.

"Hello Ana! Your 9am board meeting will be the large conference room, and I have a continental breakfast being set up now." I nod at her.

"Hannah, I am going out of town Wednesday afternoon, my flight details are not certain as of yet, but I need all my meetings Wednesday, Thursday and Friday rescheduled. I know I have a meeting with the marketing team on Friday at 4, I need that rescheduled for tomorrow afternoon, but will wait to Monday if that is too short of notice. Any meeting I have with authors push back till next Tuesday. Is there anything else of importance that you can see in my schedule?"

"Yes Ana, you have your meeting with Roach scheduled for Wednesday at 1, do you want to keep it, or move it?"

"Call Roach, tell him I had something come up unexpected, regarding my daughter, and see if he can meet with me at 7:30am tomorrow, or if he can plan a conference call at 6:00pm eastern time, so 3:00pm our time on Wednesday. If that's possible, have him forward his plans to me, and I'll review them on the plane during my flight." Hannah smiles and immediately mans the phones. "I'm heading into the conference room. No interruptions. If Mr. Grey calls, tell him as much as I love him, I am in important meetings all day with the board, potential clients, and what not and I'll phone him at lunch."

I head to the conference room, and remain there for all my morning meetings. I truly can't wait for these next two days to be over.

**_Phoebe's POV_**

When the morning sun creeps into our room, I am blinded by the brightness due to the uncurtained windows. I stir in bed and feel Blaine's muscular chest underneath me. When my eyes balance the light, I am met by beautiful eyes staring back at me.

"Good morning my love! Do you want breakfast before class?" Blaine says after he kisses my cheek.

I glance over at the clock, it's almost 7:30 am, "Ugh, too early, but breakfast would be great."

I slid out of his arms and roll to the edge of the bed. Standing up and stretching my arms out, I am met by Blaine sneaking up behind me and nuzzling into my ear.

"Any special requests?" He says as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Nothing special, just surprise me. I am going to take a shower. I have class at 9:20."

I move to the bathroom across the hall. Inside it, I grab my toothbrush, knocking over my makeup case off the counter. "Shit." I slip out.

On the other side of the door I hear Blaine, "Phoebs are you ok?"

"Yea, just not used to the small space of this bathroom." I then turn to the white bathtub and turn on the shower. I remove grab the towel hanging on the rack, and place it on the toilet.

The towel rack falls to the ground when I take it off, and I say loudly, "Fuck."

I bend over and pick up the bar and hang it back up. The smallness of the bathroom starts to frustrate me as I slid into the shower. The warm water hits me, as I pull the shower curtain shut. I quickly wash up, continuing to knock stuff over as I grab the shampoo and attempt to wash my hair. The pressure of the shower starts to reduce, as I am rubbing the soap out of my long brown locks.

Suddenly the water is freezing cold.

I bang on the shower wall and yell, "Dammit Blaine, turn off the water." He hears me from the other room,

"Sorry babe, I was filling up the coffee pot." We really need a bigger apartment.

As the pressure and the temperature returns to a comfortable level, I finish washing my hair and condition it. I feel the water starting to get colder, and I decide to forgo shaving. I make a mental note to do it tonight after class. I shut off the water and shake my hair out. I then emerge from the shower. The mirror is fogged up from the heat of the shower, and I smear it with my towel before drying. With the towel wrapped tightly around me, I brush my hair with my large toothed comb. I then turn on my hair straightener and head out to our bedroom.

In the room, I gather clean panties, a cute blue and green knit sweater dress. I then start to get dress. I dig into the dresser drawers for navy leggings and put them on, followed by my black knee boots.

I then head out to the kitchen. Blaine is standing over the stove making me a cheese omelet; I see a plate with fruit sitting on the counter. I slide into the barstool and watch him as he cooks.

"What's my personal chef making me today" I say to him with a smile.

"I figured since you have a long day today, that you'd want to have a good breakfast. Coffee is on, and I have a glass on the counter. Wasn't sure if you'd want milk or OJ."

"Milk would be great" I say as I get up and walk over to the fridge. I am stopped before I get there.

"Not so fast, you sit your pretty little self down, I'll get it." He then pushes my hair behind my ear, and kisses my forehead.

I smile at him and raise my lips to him, "Don't burn my omelet," I whisper to him and kiss his nose. I then make my way back to my seat and wait patiently. Blaine then grabs the milk out of the refrigerator and pours me a class and brings it to me, and then heads back towards the stove. He then turns toward me holding the pain in one hand, and slides the cheesy omelet onto my plate. I grab my fork and start to dig in.

"Blaine, you spoil me too much, this is delicious." He smiles at me and slides another omelet onto the other plate sitting on the counter. He then sits next to me.

"Phoebe, I couldn't help but hear you cussing in the bathroom. What happened?" He says as he digs into his breakfast.

I swallow the cheesy goodness in my mouth and wash it down with a huge gulp of milk.

"Blaine, that bathroom is too small for me. I need more space. I knocked over my makeup bag, all soap bottles in the tub, and don't have enough space to shave my legs decently. Plus the water pressure and temperature kept fluctuating." I pout to him.

I see him take in a big huff of air, "Phoebe, I know you're not used to the space, but we have to be patient. I am looking for a place. I have been frantically looking for somewhere to call home for us."

Before I know I put my big fat foot in my mouth, "Why don't you just call the realtor? She can help us find something."

He then pushes his plate away from him and gets up. I can tell he is mad so I don't say anything.

"Phoebe, I am not calling some realtor that your dad hand picked out. He has these real estate agents on payroll. Do you understand what that means? Means we won't be picking our home, he will. I am a grown man, and can pick out a decent and safe home for us." He yells at me.

I am surprised.

Blaine has never cared how much say my dad has had in the past. "What's the big deal, it's just a professional helping a young couple shop for a home. Regular people do it all the time. Why are you making such a fuss about it?"

He looks at me with disbelief and storms out of the room. I sit there silently for a few seconds, and decide to follow him as my appetite is no longer present.

"Phoebe just drop it about the damn realtor! I don't want to discuss it." He growls at me.

I can feel my anger starting to boil, Blaine and I rarely fight, but he never has been this callous with me, "We are going to discuss it, I am not going to not have a say of where we decide to live. I want a realtor."

"Ok Phoebe, you want yet another one of your dad's minions to make our decisions for us?"

I sink onto the bed and say something I haven't said since getting back together, "You were one of his minions, as you call it, or don't you forget that. You know what, I'm late. I am going to get ready."

I then storm off, and head to the bathroom, the room that caused all of our fighting today. I sink to the floor and cry. After a few minutes of crying, I rise up and take the large tooth come to my now frizzy hair, and start to come it back. I put it up halfway, and pin it into place. I then take the straightener and slowly start to curl pieces of it into gentle waves. When that is done, I grab my makeup case and fish out my eye liner and black mascara. After applying it, I dab on some pouty pink gloss and then toss my hair one last time as I check myself over in the mirror.

"My god I look like shit." I whisper as I turn for the door and grasp the handle.

When I emerge from the bathroom, I go to my room and get my satchel bag, throw in my books and unplug my phone from the wall charger. I then go to my closet and grab my black wool coat, and put it on and zip it up. I then head out the room to the living room where I grab my laptop and mouse. After sliding them into my bag. I head over to the kitchen counter. Blaine is sitting there stirring his eggs.

"I'm sorry Blaine. You are right. I was being a bitch." I softly apologize to him.

He looks at me with a hooded gaze as I see his is still fuming mad at me, "Phoebe I don't want to fight with you, but I am going to find us place. Just give me the respect and time I need to find our perfect home."

"Ok. You can find it. Just please don't think I think of you as my dad's little puppet. I was wrong for saying that. We have definitely proven that you've changed, as well as I have. I'm running late. I'll see you later."

I kiss his cheek, and am saddened that I get no more from him. "Bye I guess. I'll be home around 3:00."

He looks down, and whispers "Bye Phoebe, have a good day. I love you."

With that I am out the door. I don't want to leave, but staying will result in more tension between us. So I walk down to the parking lot and pull out towards NYU.


	42. Chapter 42

**__Chapter written with the help of Rachael8302 (: **

* * *

**_Blaine's POV:_**

I hate fighting with Phoebe but she has a way of pushing me to do what she wants to do. I know that she means well, but sometimes she can be such a baby. I feel horrible for thinking this but it's true. She always has to be in charge, and emasculates me. I feel like a helpless man. I just want to make her understand that I am capable of making decisions about our future. I pick up the two plates off the counter. Mine and Phoebe's, and walk over to the garbage disposal. I scrap the plates clean and then load them into the dishwasher. I then turn and take the pan on the stove and run it under the faucet to loosen up the burnt eggs and cheese on the pan and scrap it with the spatula. I then load that up in the dishwasher as well. I grab a coffee cup and pour me some coffee and set it down on the counter. I finish loading the dishes up, the forks, empty the cup of milk and place it on the top rack. I reach under the sink and grab the dishwasher detergent and fill it. I close the door and start the dishwasher and then take my cup and walk into the living room. I fire up my Mac, and log onto the internet. I am more determined now to find us a damn apartment. After about an hour of finding nothing I push the laptop to my side and walk into our bedroom. I grab my phone.

And before I have a chance to hang up after the first ring, I am answered by a familiar voice.

"Grey" he answers always so professionally. I get right to the point, not trying stall, "Mr. Grey I need help?"

I sit down on the edge of the bed, and continue on, "I am running into some problems finding an apartment for Phoebe and I."

Christian is silent on the other end of the call. I wait for a moment before he responds, "Blaine, please call me Christian," then says "what would you like me to do for you?"

"All I want to do is find something that will make both Phoebe happy, without breaking my bank in half. Phoebe is so unhappy at Sean and my place, it has caused a lot of tension between us. She actually just left, and we had a huge fight right before."

"My daughter's happiness is the upmost importance to me, aside from making sure she is safe and secure. So again I ask, what would you like me to do? Do you want me to get you an apartment or do you need me to send you money to buy one?"

I am surprised by this, and angrily answer back, "No I don't wish you to get me and Phoebe an apartment, and no I don't want money. I am capable of paying the way for me and Phoebe, I just need you to point me into the right direction. I want you to tell me a trusted realtor, one who isn't on your payroll" I start to calm down as I hear a growl in the back of Christian's throat, I continue on this time apologetic, "sorry, this was the argument I had with Phoebe, that I was capable of finding our own place, and to ensure its safe, I apologize for being rude. Christian, I just want to look at a few places that aren't being listed to the public."

"Blaine, your apologies are accepted, I am sorry for implying that you wanted me to pick your home, or that you needed money. I know how humiliating that must have sounded to you. I can run a few background checks of reputable agents in the New York area. None will be on my payroll, and will forward you their names and numbers. As for this little misunderstanding, will you and Phoebe be making up before this party planned for Saturday?"

I smile, and take in a deep breath, "Sir, I assure you, I will make it my mission to make up with Phoebe this evening. I just was angry with her, but you know how infuriating that girl can be sometimes, especially when she has an idea or opinion. She is such a control freak sometimes."

I quickly forget who I am talking to and bite my tongue before I say anything else incriminating. I am prepared to get a tongue lashing from the infamous Christian Grey but instead I hear a chuckle, "Blaine, you must realize, I am told that control freak, as you called her, is a chip of the old Grey block, she also is her mother's daughter, and combined with Ana's maddening ways, I have no doubt that you handled the situation appropriately. I have many times had objects propelled in my direction."

We both laugh, "Well I will be sure to remember that if I ever do anything to upset Mrs. Grey." I can hear the smile in Grey's voice, "My Ana has one hell of an arm son, and is a straight shooter. She surprises me at every turn." I am pleased to hear this as I can't imagine Ana ever wanting to hurt a soul, "But Blaine while I got you on the phone, this impromptu midweek trip that Phoebe has requested her mother for, do you have any idea what the urgent matter to fly Kate, Ava, and Ana out on Wednesday is?"

"No sir, I can honestly say, I was just surprised as you are when Phoebe sprung it on me last night. I am pleased that Ana and the girls will be here, but like I told Phoebe, before she passed out on me, this is my party too, and I don't want it to turn into some sort of huge production. Ana's influence is one thing, but I am fearful of the plans Kate has concocted." I hear another soft laugh, "Good, I just don't want those girls planning on partying it up and reliving their glory college days. And I also hear that my sister Mia may be included on this trip. You keep an eye on my girls, and keep them in line. Not as my employee but as my son. I know I can trust you."

I feel great by that admission. "Christian, you have my word, I am your eyes and ears. Not as your spy, but with respect towards all involved. I will only report to if a dire emergency occurs. Otherwise I will let the girls have fun, is that a deal?"

"Sounds like a deal to me. Look, I'll contact the real estate agent as soon as I hang up, and inform her that I need trusted referrals for someone immediately to show a potential client a few places. She won't know who it's for, and when she gets me the name I'll run the proper checks and forward the list to you. I trust you so you don't have to tell me who you choose. You'll have the list within the hour." I am on cloud nine, and feel awesome. I am trusted and respected by Christian Grey.

"You don't know how much this means to me, I am so grateful. Thanks Christian. You have a great day." I say cheery to him.

"You stay safe, and I won't say anything to Phoebe about this conversation unless you want me to. Take care Blaine." I hang up and fist bump the air.

I wait for the email to come through. At approximately 45 minutes later, I hear the familiar ping notifying me of an email. I scan the document and see it's from GEH, from the desk of Christian Grey. There is a list of four possible choices. I scan the list and call one at random. I speak briefly to the agent and plan for a showing tomorrow afternoon.

**_Phoebe's POV:_**

The day just drags on, I realize halfway to school that I didn't eat a proper breakfast, due to my insensitivity towards Blaine. I need to talk to someone, but don't have time to call anyone as I am already late for class. After my 3 hour Communications lecture, the rumbling in my belly is even more evident. I take the 20 minutes I have before I have Calculus to head to the campus cafeteria. I haven't eaten here since early in the school year. I had quite the unconventional freshman year of college, since I was exempted from living on campus like all the other Freshman. I have no doubt it's because of my dad, but he would never admit to it. I get into the ala carte line, and pick out a yogurt, banana, and soft pretzel with cheese sauce. Not the healthiest choice, or the most filling but I am limited on time. I head up to the cashier and pay for my food. I then find my way to an empty table on the quad and enjoy my lunch by myself. As I am eating, I am surprised to hear a familiar voice.

"What's up gorgeous Phoebe?" I recognize the voice immediately.

"Hi Joshua, what do I owe the pleasure?" He smiles at me and sits across from me at my table. "I was love-struck by your magnificent beauty. I had to say hello." He then takes my free hand and brings it to his lips and places a light kiss on it.

"Josh you know I am Blaine's girlfriend." I shyly say to him.

"Blaine is my boyfriend, he'd be happy to know I was here thwarting any unwanted attention from strangers." I smile, knowing that Blaine would be relieved to know that I was with someone he trusted to see that I was safe.

"You are a good friend Josh. So what are you doing on campus today?" I start to peel the banana peel and break a piece off and start to bite into.

"Damn girl, now I am glad that I am sitting here and not some pervert. That move right there would drive any man insane."

I am shocked by this, what did he mean? "Josh, what are you talking about?" I ask innocently.

"Phoebe we all know you're not a naïve girl. I see a beautiful girl before me; most men would imagine your mouth on their junk."

I gasp at him, "I really had no intention of implying that at all. I was just eating a banana because they are healthy." I shake my head and disgust. Josh is really starting to creep me out, but I don't want to alarm him by storming off. I glance down at my watch and see its 12:35.

"Oh Shit. I have to go, I have Calc class in 5 minutes. Josh it was good to see you. I'll see you at me and Blaine's party on Saturday." I emphasize on Blaine's name as I pack up my lunch.

"Bye Phoebs, can't wait for Saturday. The party is gonna be so much fun." I can feel his eyes following me as I dart away towards the Math and Science building.

When I reach the room where my class is, I shake my head. Maybe he didn't stop drinking after last night, and he is still drunk. I am unsure whether to make a big deal with it to Blaine, after all Josh is a close friend of Blaine's. The thoughts go to the back of my mind as differentials and slope intercepts consume my mind for the next two hours.

My next class is my short class, it's only an hour and 45 minutes long, but I have to give a speech. I confidently deliver my speech about adolescence and independence and receive a standing ovation from my classmates. I am confident that I just landed an A due to the nod I received from my professor as I returned to my seat. When class is over, I gather my stuff and head out to the parking lot. Finally done with school, I grab my phone, and call the one person who I know will make me feel better. I hear the call ringing as I unlock my car and get in.

"Hey baby, what's up" I am brought to tears, and start to stumble my words.

"Mom, I've had the worse day ever. From breakfast this morning, to unwanted attention from a supposed friend, and now from being unsure if I can go home without fighting with Blaine." I sob some more and tell her about the bathroom, the huge fight, and the goodbye with Blaine, and then the run in I had with Josh. My mom silently just listen's to me. When I'm all done I hear her on the other end of the line whispering,

"Shh sweetheart, it's all ok. I am sure you and Blaine will make up. I've had some horrendous fights with your dad. Many of them early on in the relationship. I am not defending Blaine, but you are very much like your dad. He has to control every situation, and I am sure that Blaine realizes this. But that doesn't make him love you any less. You are the perfect mix of your father's as well as my bad qualities. I know I've irritated your father numerous times over the years, and he has been such a hard headed maniac. But those fights didn't tear us apart, it made us realize and understand each other better." My mother always has a way to make me feel better.

"Mommy, I am selfish and a big baby sometimes, but Blaine has never been so callous towards me like he was this morning. It was like I was talking to a different person. I was shocked and saddened. I just don't want to go home and fight with him more. You know."

"Baby, I understand that, just tell yourself you are not going to home to fight, you are going to home to make amends. You might have to argue more, but as long as you don't go to bed angry with each other you've made progress." My Mother then changed the subject.

"About this boy, Josh you say, I see some serious red flags with him. I hope he's just has a schoolboy crush on you. But promise me you'll tell Blaine exactly what he said. I once had an admire that made unwanted advances towards me, and it turned into a very unpleasant circumstance." I hear my mother, and I know exactly what she is talking about.

"Jack Hyde, right?" I question my mother. She seems shocked that I am familiar this event as I never heard the details from my parents or anyone in my family.

"Mom, I've had suspicions for years, and wondered why dad was so worried about security threats. I googled us once and read all the newspaper articles about the whole incident."

"Yes, Phoebe, Jack Hyde he made life for me and Mia hell for some time, and almost cost us Teddy. So heed my warning. Don't keep this secret from Blaine." I can tell that the conversation is making my mother emotional so I change the subject.

"I promise mom, but enough about that, do you have any details about the flight plan?"

"Your Aunt Kate is arranging that Mia comes with us, so when she decides if she can make it, your father is going to get the plans in order. That itself only takes a few hours. Kate is going to call me this evening after she talks to Mia and Ethan. She has some wicked ways of convincing Mia to join us, and convincing Ethan on letting her go." I smile about this added information.

"Oh I hope he comes, maybe I can call him and beg. He always did say I was his favorite niece." I know that's a lie, but it makes my mom chuckle.

"No Phoebe that won't be necessary. Kate will do just fine, and if I know Mia, she will beg until she gets her way. It will all work out. I promise. We'll probably be landing at JFK sometime around 5 o'clock Eastern Time."

"Phenomenal. We have a lot of work to do. Wednesday is my early day at school, so I'll be available to meet you any time after 1:30. I am so excited." I say in glee.

"Phoebe, I am too, this will be fun! But we are only going to help your party go off without a hitch, if you don't want a bunch of middle aged broads ruining your fun, Mia, Kate, and I can go catch a show after everything is set up."

"Mom, we'll play it by ear. I don't want you to feel like you're not welcomed at my home. Because obviously mom's trump friends, but if you feel uncomfortable, just don't hesitate to bow out gracefully."

"Ok, we got a deal, well I am going to head home. We'll talk tomorrow. Love you!"

I smile, "Love you too, Mom."

I hang up and feel better after talking to my mother. I then fire the engine, put the car and reverse, back out of the spot I was in, and head home to my Blaine.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter written with the help of Rachael8302**

* * *

**_Blaine's POV:_**

After my talk with Christian this morning my day has rapidly sped by. The real estate agent, John Randall, emailed me a list of 6 potential places, so I have been reviewing the pictures, and all the information that was on the listings. I must have been doing this for a few hours, because before I knew it, I glanced at the clock and it was already 4 o'clock, which means Phoebe will be home soon. I decide to log off my computer, after saving the email from John, and I head into the kitchen. I decide I might as well cook an early dinner, since I am almost positive that Phoebe didn't get a quality meal, no thanks to our huge blow up this morning.

About thirty minutes, I am standing at the counter chopping up the vegetables for the stir fry when I hear the front door open. I hear someone shuffle in.

"Blaine, sweetheart is you home?" I hear my girl call out as she walks into the kitchen.

When our eyes meet she comes over and quietly sits on the barstool on the other side of the counter. She then just sits quietly, watching me as I chop up bell peppers and then the large onion.

"Are you enjoying monitoring my chopping abilities?" I finally say to her after a few minutes.

"Finally, I was hoping you'd say something to me." She says in a huff.

"Well it's kinda hard to concentrate on the task at hand, with your penetrating gaze on me." I say with a small smile.

"Blaine, are we going to fight, or make up, because I hate this. I was so petrified about coming home, because I didn't know if we would be making up or not."

"Phoebe, I am not as mad as I was this morning. I am sorry I screamed at you, but you are relentless sometimes, and I didn't appreciate how you kept insisting that I do something you knew I didn't want to do." I look down at the counter.

When I look back up, Phoebe is standing beside me. She raises her hands up and touches my face. "Blaine, I'm sorry. Can we just promise to be more considerate? I know you are smart and capable. I was being a baby, and throwing a tantrum." She then stands on her tippy toes and kisses my check.

"Phoebe, I plan to make you happy forever. One little fight isn't going to ruin that. Honestly I am upset, but it will pass. I am going to finish cooking dinner. As I suspect you didn't eat all day."

The look on her face tells me that I was correct about her not eating. "I am starved," she whispers to me.

"Just go relax. I'll finish this meal for my famished girlfriend." I say with a smirk.

Phoebe exits the kitchen and disappears down the hallway and I finish making dinner. After a bit dinner is finally coming together.

I serve the white rice, vegetables and chicken into bowels and place them on the counter, I then fetch the soy sauce and forks and call out for Phoebe. A few minutes later, she comes into the kitchen and we enjoy our supper together, as she tells me about her day. I have to say the day is definitely ending a lot better than it started.

_**Phoebe's POV**_

Last night definitely went better than I imagined. I was glad that even though I knew that Blaine was mad at me, that we were able to talk about our problems and make up. It was nice to end up in bed together with him holding me. I decided not to tell Blaine about Josh's comments. I didn't want to cause tension between Blaine and one of his friends, so I figured it would be better. I just decided to distance myself from Josh. After all I think he's harmless. He just has a puppy dog crush on me. No harm in that, I just will not do anything to give him any special attention.

Today is a much stressful day. I have Calculus again at 12:40 so I am in no rush to get up and ready. When I finally wake up I make my way out to the kitchen, Blaine isn't in there, so I grab a coffee cup and pour some into it. I take a spoon from the dish rack and turn and reach into the fridge and get a yogurt, and then sit down and start peeling the wrapper back. On the counter is a note from Blaine;

_Phoebs,_

_Sorry I didn't wake you, but just didn't have the heart as you looked ever so beautiful and peaceful. I have some errands to run. I won't see you before class, but wanted to tell you I LOVE YOU! See you later and have a good day,_

_Yours truly and forever,_

_Blaine_

I smile at the letter but am somewhat disappointed that I didn't get a kiss again today, two days in a row. He said he'll see me after class, I wonder what errands he had to run. Probably something for the party.

I take the coffee cup and yogurt and plop down onto the sofa, and turn on the television. It's still early as the Today show is on. I laugh at the tourists waving at the camera and holding up their generic signs. Why anyone would voluntarily stand in the cold in the middle of a NYC winter is beyond me. After about 15 minutes I get up, I suppose I better get dressed for the day. I make my way back towards the bedroom.

**_Blaine's POV:_**

My meeting with the realtor is scheduled for 8:00 this morning. I wake up and look at the clock. A big red 7:15 is flashing. I gently slip out from underneath Phoebe and get up. Quietly I gather all my things and head to the bathroom. I didn't want to keep this secret from Phoebe. But we had a huge fight about the damn relator in the first place, and I didn't want to tell her I caved, without finding an apartment first.

There are two properties from the list that have really interested me. One is not far from Phoebe's old apartment. It's actually just a couple blocks away and has basically the same layout as far as I can tell from the pictures. I can see Phoebe being very happy there, but I am also slightly more interested in seeing the other place. This one isn't like anything I've ever seen before. I think the space is bigger. It has large wood pillars on the ceiling, completely remodeled with splashes of the original brick work on some of the walls throughout. I am unsure if it has marbled or tiled flooring throughout. The pictures show several of the rooms vacant, so as far as I can tell its move in ready. Unlike the other place who has a tenant in it with an existing lease in place until the first of the month. After viewing both spaces, I have a lot to consider. I know Phoebe will want to put her input into my decision. I arrange with Mr. Randall to view the apartments on Friday morning. Phoebe doesn't have classes, and I think it would be a nice gesture to include someone from Phoebe's family into this decision. We say our goodbyes and I exit out to the elevators.

Outside, on the busy New York sidewalks, my cell phone starts ringing from my pocket.

"Hello" I answer enthusiastically.

"Blaine, where are you? I missed you this morning." I hear Phoebe's voice saying to me.

"I told you my dear; I had a few errands to run." I say not wanting to upset her further, "I have some very exciting news babe, I think I've found our new home. Do you think Ana would be up for breakfast with us Friday morning so we can go and look at the two places I have in mind?"

"Really, you're joking right, you found it so fast, of course, my mother would be thrilled." She starts rambling on, I can barely keep up with her, and the excitement in her voice makes me smile.

"Calm down Phoebe, yes I just looked at two of them this morning. Both are exceptional but I don't want to make a decision without you. I definitely have my favorite, but I want to know your opinion before we make anything official."

"Great, so what time are we going to look at the apartments on Friday?" I am finally getting to my car, and press the unlock button, and sink into the driver's seat. "We have an appointment with John at 9:30." I put the car in reverse and make my way out of my parking space and onto the busy street.

"Who is John?" Phoebe questions me. "He is a realtor that I've been referred to. I called him yesterday, and made plans to meet him today." I hear Phoebe gasp on the other end of the phone. "You called a realtor? Wow, that's something I never expected from you. Especially after our huge fight yesterday."

I frown at the memory of yesterday morning. "Phoebe, I remember what you said, and it made since, we needed a professional to help find our dream home. I am glad I did. The places John showed me were all great, but the two I want to show you scream perfect." I say confidently.

"I am so happy right now, wow Blaine, you definitely never cease to amaze me. I can't wait till Friday now. I am also thrilled that you want to involve my mom, she is going to be so honored by that." Phoebe says excitedly. "I would love to see the smile that I know is plastered across your face."

I suddenly feel guilty; I have missed two days of kissing Phoebe goodbye in the morning before school. "Tonight, when you get home, I am going to make up for the last two days. I have missed your lips in the morning." I say seductively to her.

"Mr. O'Reilly, I am going to hold you to that. I will be home before you know it." I now am only a few minutes from Phoebe's school, and turn off to the student parking area.

"I know you are in between classes, how much time you have before your next class." I say as I pull into a parking spot close to the Math and Science Building.

"I have about 15 minutes, before I have to go and fry my brain in Calculus." Phoebe says to me with disgust.

I get out of my car and walk up towards the building. "What are you doing now?" I say to her, trying to figure out where she is at on this big campus.

"I am sitting on a bench outside the Math building." I walk around the sidewalk, and see my gorgeous girl sitting away from me. I speedily walk up towards her. "Well, it's too bad I can't be with you right now, because you look beautiful in that green top."

She pauses for a moment, and I can see that she is looking around her, but hasn't spotted me yet.

"How do you know I am wearing a green shirt? You didn't see me get dressed this morning." She continues to look around; I know that she knows I am within viewing distance. "Where are you?"

Finally she spots me and I see a huge smile spread across her face. It is a beautiful sight. She then starts running toward me. When she reaches me, I embrace her in my arms, and kiss her lips soft and lovingly.

"Blaine, this is such a surprise. Just when I was thinking I could really use one of your kisses, you surprise me." I look at her with a smile. "I was in the area, and knew that I needed to see your face as well." I look at her, and place my hand on her face, "Plus I have been missing these lips for two days." I lean in and kiss her again.

"Well, I know you have class in a few minutes, but I can't wait till you are home Ms. Grey. And don't fry that pretty little brain too much. I know you're a genius when it comes to calculus." I kiss her again, "And if you need a break, remember these lips kissing all over your glorious body."

She returns the kiss, and looks at her watch, with that she says, "Class starts in 5 minutes, and I will be thinking of you a lot my love."

I walk with her up to the bench where her bag is sitting, and then up to the building. "Love you babe, I'll see you at home." I tell her. "I love you too, Blaine" I wave to her as she walks in the building. I return to the parking lot, and then make my way to head home.

**_Phoebe's POV:_**

The rest of the day and the night fly by, I am beyond excited. I talk with my mother and all the flight details have been arranged. I am picking mom, Kate, Ava, and Mia tomorrow at 2pm, since my mother had a meeting that couldn't be rearranged. They are leaving Seattle around 10:30 Pacific Time. They also have decided that on the first night to go to my dad's apartment and settle in, and we will do all the preparations on Thursday for the party. I told my mom about Blaine's invitation to come with us Friday morning, and she, as I expected, was beyond thrilled and honored by his gesture. We've planned to go shopping Friday afternoon for clothes, and make a girl's day of it. Ava has told me she is looking for a dress for her formal, but if I know my family, especially the women, my dad's credit card will be getting a workout. He said to spend as much money as we want, which means I am going to get the full spa treatment, a new gorgeous outfit, and probably a few other things.

When I arrived home, Blaine was there with dinner ordered in, he had a bottle of wine opened and candles lit. He was so romantic and I loved this side of him. We finished our meal, and drank the wine before we turned in to bed. For the rest of the evening we made love, over and over again. I drifted off to sleep totally happy and content in his strong loving arms.


	44. Chapter 44

Phoebe's POV

I am more eager the next morning to get up than I have in a long time.  
I am so excited about my mom being here tonight. Lord knows I have  
missed her. I hurriedly get ready; eat a small breakfast, granola and  
strawberries, after kissing Blaine goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight my love." He says to me.

"We'll probably do dinner at my parent's penthouse; you should meet me there tonight, say 6:30?" I question him.

He gives me a nod, "Yes Phoebs, sounds wonderful, you be careful, and  
call after you pick up everyone at the airport."

I give him a smile, and a nod in return and place a kiss his lips  
again, I whisper, "Love ya babe" and I am out the door.

My classes go by like a breeze. I am glad that tomorrow I only have  
one class, and then can spend the rest of my morning and afternoon  
with my mom. At 1:30 I make my way towards JFK. Since my mom and the rest are arriving on the company jet, I don't have to wait like normal  
people, because they don't have to go through baggage claim, I am able  
to pull my car right up to where the plane lands. I exit my car, and  
get extremely anxious, when I see the ladder being pulled up to the  
plane, and the door swing open I hold my breath to tame my  
anticipation. Ava is the first to exit, she sprints down the steps and  
I hurry over to her. We meet at the bottom and throw our arms around  
each other.

"Phoebe Grey, you look stunning!" she tells me with a wink.

I love this girl so much, with neither of us ever having a sister, she is the  
closest thing to it, and we giggle and jump up and down.  
I barely noticed the others descend down the steps, but when I see my  
mother I burst into tears and run and wrap my arms around her neck.

"Mommy, I've missed you!" I say as I know I sound like a huge baby,  
but I can't help it.

My mother wipes my tears and whispers to me,  
"Shhh sweetie, I've missed you too!"

I then am embraced by my tenacious, Aunt Kate. "You look good kid, New York seems to suit you, and I take it Blaine is taking good care of  
you?"

Always the same, I tell she is fishing for some gossip, but I  
evade her inquisition by smiling, and biting my lip. I playfully tell  
her, "I am still thankful every day for sex, Aunt Kate. Uncle Elliott  
would be proud."

She gives me a warm smile, but I notice my mother's  
smile is lightly lower. I guess hearing her daughter rave about sex  
isn't something she is comfortable with.

Finally I am wrapped up by my Aunt Mia. "My God Phoebe, you look just like your mother. As beautiful as ever."

I blush.

"Aunt Mimi, nobody is as beautiful as my mother." I say as I shoot a grin towards my mother, she looks at me and blushes as well. "I am so glad that you came Mia, I was fully prepared to call Uncle Ethan and play the  
favorite niece card."

I say then I hear Ava say, "As if Phoebe."

I walk with my aunts, cousin and mother towards my car. Their luggage  
has already been loaded by my mother's security detail. I didn't know  
there was going to be any, but I should have expected it, my father  
after all has to have his eyes and ears everywhere, especially when it  
concerns my mother.

We get into the car; I call Blaine and tell him that everyone arrived  
safely, and start the engine. I put the car in drive and pull out of  
the lot. I notice the security team following behind me in a typical  
black SUV, notable in my dad's fleet. I don't know their names, but  
right now I don't care. I pull out of the gate, and follow the road  
out to the main road. When I make it to the stop sign, I make a sharp  
right, and we are off to my parent's uptown penthouse.

In the car, my mom, Kate and Mia are sitting in the back, while me and  
Ava is up front. Ava is manning the IPOD, and flipping through my  
playlist. She finds an upbeat song, and before we know it we're  
dancing in our seats. Everyone is laughing and talking about what is  
going on in their lives. It's quite refreshing to hear the stories  
between us women, about school, work, motherhood, and marriage. We  
arrive in front of the apartment, and the valet attendant is quickly  
at my door before I put the car into park. He opens the door for me;  
other doormen are assisting the other girls out of the vehicle and  
loading up the luggage, which is jammed packed into my spacious trunk, onto a cart. The door man greats us professionally, as he knows who we are. We take the elevator up, pressing in the security code, and  
arrive directly into my parent's penthouse.  
I immediately notice a large bouquet of flowers on the counter, and a  
bottle of Bollinger Rose sitting in a bucket of ice next to it. My  
mother makes her way over to the flower and reads the card, she smiles  
and blushes and I know immediately it's from my dad. She reads us the  
card aloud:

_**My lovely Ana, may the New York experience be a pleasant one, as you  
help our daughter prepare for a night with her friends. My heart  
belongs to you and until you return, I shall remain "Sleepless in  
Seattle." **_

_**Love you with all my heart, **_

_**Christian**_

I can hear the "awws" coming from Ava, Mia and myself. My Aunt Kate is the first to make a remark, "I swear, Ana, a few days without you and  
that man acts as if he's hand has been chopped off."

My mom giggles, as she swats Kate. My mom walks back to the bedroom, and calls my father. Aunt Kate and Mia also call my uncles, and Ava calls her boyfriend Jeff. I call Blaine, and he informs me he'll be over at 6:00.

After the luggage is put away, we all sit in the large living room  
sipping on the pink champagne. I am reminded yet again about how my  
parents drank this when they first dated. I smile thinking that their  
love story has truly been an example of what I want in life. I out the  
large picture window and marvel of the view of the city, it is breath  
taking.

"So girls, what do we want for dinner?" I hear my mom asking, "Gail's  
Mac and Cheese, I love that and have missed it so much." I say without  
even letting anyone else put their opinions in first.

"Mac and Cheese sounds good" my Aunt Kate says with a smile, and both Mia and Ava nod in agreement. I think they are pleasing me, since they know I am homesick, so I just smile at the women in the room.

"Well I guess that is settled, Mac and Cheese it is." My mom stands up  
and walks into the fully stocked kitchen and gathers the ingredients.

I sit and watch her as she starts to cook. "Mom, I wish I knew how to  
cook, things with me and Blaine would be so much better." I say  
knowing that my culinary skills are seriously dangerous for people's  
health.

"One of my biggest regrets was to not have you and Teddy in the  
kitchen with me and Gail while you were growing up." My mother said,

I always thought my parents did an amazing job raising me and Teddy, but hearing it coming from my mother made me sad.

"Mom it's not your fault, I was never interested in this stuff, and I  
took you and Gail for granted. I was a spoiled brat, and finally  
realized that after I had to start doing things for myself. I've  
learned how to do laundry, which was disastrous the first few times,  
and clean, but cooking just seems so foreign to me."  
"Phoebe, I am here these next few days, aside from helping you with  
this party, I am going to teach you a few things." I love my mom, she  
knows exactly what to do or say to make me happy.

I walk over towards her and give her a warm hug.

"As a matter of fact, you are going to help me tonight. Since Gail's  
Mac and Cheese is your favorite, I'm going to teach you to how to make  
it."

I look at her puzzled, but she is insisting, so I go with it. I  
follow my mother's instructions, and seem pleased with my work as we  
slide the pan of cheese macaroni into the oven. My mother then gets a  
French loaf from the bread box, and cuts it into slices, she then  
takes a mixture of butter and garlic, and rubs it onto the slices of  
bread, and slides the pieces into the toaster oven.  
The scents in the room are intoxicating, any my belly growls in  
anticipation. When the timer from the oven goes off, I hear the bell  
from the elevator, and suspect that Blaine is here, I pull the pan out  
of the oven and let it sit on the stove top to cool, and walk out into  
the great room to greet Blaine.

Dinner is filled with conversations, and of course my Aunt Kate  
messing with Blaine. I decided to leave my car at the penthouse, after  
Blaine and my mother insisted. I agree that my mom's security will  
pick me up in the morning, take me to school tomorrow and the pick me  
up after class.

Blaine's POV

Phoebe's Aunt Kate can be a pain in the ass, but I know she loves my  
girl, and just is messing me with me. I missed a home cook meal, and I  
loved that Ana made Phoebe cook the Mac & Cheese. I think with  
direction she could become a great cook. I just wish Ana lived closer  
so we Phoebe could take more instructions from her. Our conversation  
revolves around my house hunting journey. Ana is excited to hear  
everything about this. I tell all the ladies about the two, still not  
giving away which one I like the best. I hear that Mia wants to help  
decorate, if I and Phoebe allow her. I graciously accept her offer,  
but tell her that I don't want to put the cart before the horse, since  
we haven't obtained either yet. My lovely Phoebe is just beaming from  
ear to ear. I think she looks a little tipsy, as I can see that she is  
sipping on her 3rd glass of champagne, thanks to Mr. Grey.

Dinner quickly ended and we left the penthouse. We've decided to leave  
Phoebe's car here, since she had a few glasses of champagne, and not  
wanting to risk getting into any trouble. I'm glad that Ana was on my  
side when I mentioned it to Phoebe. Nothing has been discussed about  
the party planning and I am becoming really nervous. I don't want  
these women going crazy. I just want a simple party, so I am going to  
talk to Phoebe about it on our way home.

"Phoebe tonight was great. The Mac & Cheese was delicious. I can't  
believe you made it." I see her smiling from ear to ear.

"I did, I can't believe it either. My mom just instructed me on what to do. I think I could do a repeat of it."

I am apprehensive about that, but something tells me she wants my approval, "I guess we can try. Phoebe as long as you have a recipe, I am sure you can figure it out."

I pause for a while and look out towards the road, weaving in and out  
of traffic. "So, have you thought about what you want to serve at the  
party?" I ask cautiously.

She shakes her head. "Blaine, I honestly have no idea. My Aunt Kate said Harry Buffalo and finger foods. And then set a couple of tables up for beer pong."

I am surprised about this, I was thinking they would have some sort of  
grand fiasco planned and I'd be upset. But they ideas they have aren't  
too bad. "I think I like those ideas. I am sure it will be great."

"Phoebe just promise me, you'll just make it a simple party. I know  
your mom will help with making great food, so I am ok with whatever  
you choose, as long as it's not too over the top."  
"Sure, I'll keep you in the loop sweetie. I want to have a good night  
with you, and our friends. I think it will be fun."

We continue on the short ride home, when I pull in Phoebe is sleeping  
in the passenger seat, I wake her up and she looks beyond exhausted. I  
help her walk up the steps and when we get to the door of our  
apartment, I open the door then lift her up and carry her into the  
bedroom. In our room, I place her gently on our bed, and then take her  
shoes off. And tuck her into bed. I then slide in next to her. I hold her in my arms and we fall asleep together.

Phoebe's POV

I am up and in the shower when I hear the bathroom door open, moments later, Blaine climbs in with me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I hope you don't mind me sharing a shower with you." He says to me  
seductively. I turn and look into his eyes and place a kiss onto his  
lips. I hate how busy I am lately, with school monopolizing all of my  
time.

"Of course not, we have some time, make love to me Blaine."

I say in between kisses. I hear a growl come out of his throat and then I am pushed up against the shower wall. Soap bottles tumble over onto the shower floor, Blaine picks me up and my legs wrap around him.  
Instantly I feel his rock hard erection enter my sex. I moan into his  
mouth as I can feel him rocking in and out of me. The rhythm starts to  
escalate, and I am loss in the ecstasy. I moan loudly as I call out  
his name, my fingernails dig into his bare back, my tongue dances with  
his as I kiss him ferociously. He keeps the pace up, and I can feel  
myself almost at climax, with a few more hard thrusts I hear him  
growling at me, "Come on baby, let go! Come for me."

With those words,I loose myself, causing him to bust inside of me. I am breathless as Blaine slides me down and kisses my lips. "Phoebe your amazing" he says as he looks deep into my eyes.

We spend the next few minutes washing each other down, he gently washes my long hair, and the massaging feels wonderful. I really do not want to get out of the shower, but when I notice the pressure and temperature starting to decrease, we take that as our cue and climb out. Blaine wraps me up in a large towel and I exit the bathroom with him behind me, to our room. I look at the clock on the nightstand and it displays that its 8:15. I know that mom's guards will be here around 8:45 so I get dressed quickly. I put my panties and bra on, and then a pair of dark boot cut jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Over top of it, I put on my puffy blue vest, and finally I put on my black knee high riding boots. I take the blow dryer and dry out my hair, so that it is nice and wavy. I add mousse and gel to it, to help the curls form better. After I am done,  
I glance over to my sexy man standing on the other side of the room in  
his boxers. Part of me wants to pounce on him again, but school is  
calling. I walk over to him seductively, pull him towards me, my hands  
fondle his toned ass, and I give him kiss.

"My god woman, I wish I could take you again right now." Blaine says  
aggravated. I can feel his cock semi erect in his tight fitting  
boxers. "Baby, I do too, I hate that school takes up so much of our  
time." I say copying his aggravation. "I know babe, but school is  
definitely very important."

"I'll see you later this evening babe. I am meeting the girls after  
class, we are going to plan this party. I was wondering if you wanted  
to come and give us your ideas." I question him. He raises his eyebrow  
at me, "Phoebe, you go and spend time with Ava, your mom, and you're  
Aunts. We can discuss what you come up with tomorrow when we go look at the apartment. Plus I am going over to Sean's, I'll probably be  
there for most of the evening. You just call me when you're on the way  
home, and I'll meet you here."

"Sounds great. I am so excited for this weekend. It's gonna be so much  
fun!"

I know I sound like a school-girl, but I am truly looking  
forward to doing something other than school 24/7 this weekend. I go  
out into the living room, and gather my school belongings from the  
living room. While unplugging my computer, I hear a light tap on the  
door, so I walk to the door and peek out the peep hole. I see that  
it's my mother's body guard. I make a mental note to ask him his name.  
I quickly open the door, and wave for him to come in. With that I  
gather the rest of my things.

"Blaine, honey I am leaving." I shout down the hallway.

In seconds Blaine is walking toward me, still dressed in his tight boxers, he approaches me and we share a deep and passionate kiss, no doubt to  
mark his territory in front of the attractive man who I am about to  
leave with. After the kiss, I suck in the breath I was holding and  
blush, Blaine then turns to the guard, and shakes his hand, "You take  
care of my girl, Matthews."

I am shocked that he knows his name, but  
Blaine has a knack for always knowing even the smallest details.  
Matthews and I are out the door. The car ride to the school is quiet,  
but I do find out that he is a former Army Ranger, and served 20 years  
before retiring a few months ago. He is about 40 years old, has an  
ex-wife and two young daughters. He seems really nice, but also quiet.  
When we get to campus, he drops me off in front of the student union,  
and I quickly rush across campus to go to class.

The day goes by quickly, class is dismissed, and I find the black Audi  
SUV in the same spot where I was dropped off. I get in the passenger  
seat and we are off. I feel the excitement creeping up, finally I will  
be able to spend a day with the family. The drive to the penthouse is  
short. Matthews pulls up to the doors and drops me off.  
I enter into the building, waving at the doorman, who gives me a  
subtle wave and take the elevator up. When I get to the penthouse I am  
bombarded with the sounds of 1990s blaring from the speakers.

I shout, "Hello, Mom, Aunt Kate, Aunt Mimi, Ava?" but I don't think anyone hears me.

So I set out to find my girls. When I reach the kitchen I explode in laughter, my mom and Kate are dancing in the kitchen, while  
Mia and Ava are sitting at the breakfast bar singing along to the  
music. My mother is the first to notice me and immediately she becomes  
shy and turns beet red. I smile because my mother is known as a  
strong, carefree woman, but even amongst family, she easily becomes  
embarrassed. I walk over to her and give her a long and blissful hug.  
I love being here in this moment. I miss her so much, and the fact  
that we get these few days with each other make me enjoy the upcoming  
party planning even more.

"How was class baby?" My mother asks sweetly.

"Ugh Mom, I wish I was done already. I feel like school is my life. I  
don't have time for anything other than constant studying and reading.  
Calculus will be death of me I am sure." I say with a long sigh.

"Kate and I used to feel the same way, dear. I think that's probably  
why I didn't date in college. I was always way to busy. But look at  
where we are now." She says as she gazes at me and then over to my  
Aunt Kate.

"Phoebe, that is why I think you should spend more time enjoying the  
time of your youth" My Aunt Kate says. "I tell Ava all the time to  
make sure she does things around campus to make her college experience more rewarding." She then looks over at Ava, who rolls her eyes.

I want to laugh, but don't.

"So, about this party, what do we want to do first, plan menu or just  
go out and purchase things on a whime." Mia says lightening the mood  
of the room.

"I am totally clueless. Maybe we can plan a menu, so I can know what  
to expect when Mom makes me attempt to cook everything." I smile  
toward my mother who is nodding her head in agreement.

"Alright, lets grab a pen and paper and get this party started." My  
mother says as she opens up one of the drawers to fish out a notepad  
and a pen.

"I think the first thing, do you know how many people will be there."


End file.
